A Sudrian Transformation
by blackboard26
Summary: This is my inspiration for A Crossover of Thomas the Tank engine and Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers.
1. Trouble at the Coaling plant

**A Crossover between Thomas & Friends and**

 **the Generation 1 Transformers**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Trouble at the coaling plant**

Night Has fallen across the Island of Sodor, most of the engines were settling back their sheds for the night after a long day's work. Thomas on the other hand had to make a trip to return empty coal truck for the morning coal deliveries.  
As he rounded the bend he noticed something strange. He saw several tall walking metal beings, taking the coal into some strange glowing looking boxes. Thomas worries this could upset the coal delivery and need to know what is going on, he was about to approach one of them when a wave of a red hand stopped him in his tracks. Thomas looked up and saw some tall red figure telling to keep quiet and slowly follow him. Thomas rolled back with the robot with interest and concern.

:"Sorry for the intrusion but we cannot allow you to make contact with the Decepticons without being prepared for a possible fight.

Thomas: (puzzled)"Decepticons? Who are you, what are you, what do you want?"

Optimus Prime: "My apologizes Earth engine, I am Optimus Prime Leader of the Autobots, we just wanted to make your safety a priority. And you are?"

Thomas: "I'm Thomas the tank engine. Who are those other things over there anyway, and why are they taking that coal?"

Optimus Prime: "We will answer you in due time my friend, right now we need to get the Decepticons away for your Island before they intend to destroy it in the aftermath."

Thomas did not like the sound of Decepticons destroying his home, he wanted to help the Autobots but did not know how. Then on Optimus's com link came on and a voice belonging to the Autobot Ironhide.

Ironhide:"Optimus the decepticons looking like they found the motherload of coal, we must put a stop to them right now."

Thomas was concerned about a battle that could destroy the coal that he and his friends needed for their work in the morning, without it no steam engine could be really useful. So, Thomas spoke up.

Thomas: "We need to be careful, the other steam engines and I need this coal for our work for tomorrow. Our controller Sir Topham Hat will not like to see anything that could cause confusion and delay. Perhaps I could help."

Optimus Prime: " We appreciate the help Thomas, but we cannot allow you involved in this war. We Autobots are the only ones capable of stopping the Decepticons from Concerning your world, and to prevents it destruction.

Thomas: "That may be true Prime, but I, along with some other of the engines and especially Sir TophamHat know more about the Island of Sodor than you and your Fellow Autobots do."

Optimus Prime: "Hm mm, Perhaps, however right now we need to find a way to remove the decepticons from this coaling depot."

 **to be continued**


	2. Trouble at the Coaling plant continue

**Trouble At the coaling plant  
part 2.**

Optimus Prime Explained to Thomas about the war of the two opposing forces the Autobots and the Decepticons, that led both to find new resources to finish the war. The Autobot fight for peace, while the decepticons will leave destruction in their wake. When finished Prime Vowed to eliminate the Decepticons without making too much destruction.  
While coming up with a plan to draw the Decepticons away from the coaling plant. Thomas could not help but to noticed two of his friends hiding from the decepticons. Thomas was worried.

thomas: (gasps) (Whispers) "Oliver and Rosie, we need to find a way to get them out of there and to safety Optimus."

Optimus Prime: "Then this is what we shall do."

Over by the Decepticons Starscream look over at the work at hand and is amazed about properties of Sudrian coal.

Starscream: "I never seen such amazement over coal before, What could coal like this do for Decepticons?"

Megatron: "Never mind the nature of the coal just fill up the engergon cubes so we can it for our purpose." Then he noticed two shapes in the shadows cowering behind a warehouse. "You over there show yourself or be demised."  
Then he began to walk towards where Rosie and Oliver are hiding.

Oliver and Rosie are too frightened to come out of hiding. Thomas saw this and wanted to get his friend out of harm's way. Then he noticed some tucks on the same tracks the Decepticons are standing on, so he spoke to Optimus about creating a diversion while the Autobots try and flush out the decepticons and away from the coal and hopefully Sodor. Optimus offers he takes Hound and Mirage with him along with Bumblebee for support in which he does.  
The Decepticon was getting near where the two-tank engine were hiding, when he was startled with a whistle and a voice.

Thomas: (whistles) Peep!

Hound: Hold it right there Megatron!

Megatron: turned around and see. "An Autobot, here?! "

Another Decepticon seeker Thundercraker offers to take out the Autobot Hound when he noticed his arms are too heavy to lift.

Thunder Cracker; " Hey what is going on, I cannot move my arms." But when he collapses and saw that is arms had been tied tight behind his back. "How did that happen?"

Then he saw behind him a materialized Mirage.

Mirage: " ha. ha. Just want to show you a new trick called Hog tied Decepticons."

The nearby troublesome trucks thought that was funny and quietly giggled about it.

Megatron: Furious about the way his troops were made, he ousted out. "Thundercracker you fool You made yourself into a laughing stock of the Decepticons."

Hound: 'And it is about time you became and ousted Laughing stock Megatron.!"

Megatron: Furious about being a laughing stock took it out to fight the Autobots.  
" Decepticons Eliminate the Autobots!" Then Ran out of the coaling plant while the Autobot allure the Decepticons away from the coaling plant.

Watching all the events unfold before himself, Thomas waits until the Decepticons were far enough away to get to Rosie and Oliver. Being careful not to get the attention of Decepticons Thomas crept along the rails until he can finally reach Rosie and Oliver.

Thomas: (Whispers) "Are you two alright enough to get away from here?"

Rosie and Oliver are relieved to see Thomas's offer a way to safety, nodded yes and three tank engines slowly and quietly roll away from the fight and to safety.  
But not long before a flying castes-a-con Lazerbeak spotted the three tank engines below trying to make an escape, and signals to Soundwave his creator and mentor about the escaping engines. Then acknowledges Megatron about it.

Soundwave: "Megatron, Lazerbeak reports three stream driven locomotives in the area, What do you desire?"

Megatron: "Send out the seekers to deal with those Primitive scrap heaps on the rails, this will distract the Autobot enough for us to make our getaway with the energon cubes with this coal."

Megatron dispatches the three seekers Starscream, Thunercracker, and Skywarp to seek out to make engine junk along with a triple changer Astrotrain on the rails.

Optimus Prime: saw this and was worried about the escaping tank engines, so he calls out. "Sunstreker, Sideswipe, Prowl, and Bluestreak. Transform and roll out for those engines."

Thomas: with Oliver and Rosie rolled along the line and away from the danger, or so they thought. Just before they reached the main line junction they heard a thunderous noise and the sounds of lazier fire." (Gasps) Oh no they must have spotted us when we left the plant".

Rosie:" What should we do Thomas?"

Thomas: Sees an overgrown siding. "We need to hide in there hopefully, it could hold us all until they leave. I hope."

So they rolled into the siding daring not to move and not to puff their steam. Then they heard another noise and straight ahead was Sir Topham Hat to see where his three engines would be and what is going on at the coaling plant.  
This worried Thomas If the Decepticons see him, then Sir Topham Hat would be in terrible danger. Then he hears an approaching engine along the line, and it was not one of theirs. Astrotrain spotted Sir Topham Hat and Had an Idea, He stopped and transformed in front of Sir Topham Hat, in which surprised him (Sir Topham Hat) to stopping his car and got out to see what was in front of him.

Astrotrain: "Ha! I know what I can do to bring those three out of hiding." He bent down and grabbed Sir Topham Hat in his hand then spoke out. "IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS PIECE OF FLESH ALIVE YOU BEST COME OUT NOW, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THEN THERE WILL BE ONE LESS ON THIS PUNY ISLAND!"

Thomas told the other two to stay where they are while he faces the Decepticon, the others bravely decided to go with him.

Rosie: "No Thomas we will be with you to defend the fat controller, thick or thin."

Oliver: We engines of Sodor will defend our friends, our home and our controller, to the end."

Thomas: Realizing that he could not argue with his friend like this agreed, and all three decided to face the Decepticon together. Out of the siding they rolled and spoke out. "O.K. Decepticon we come and here we are. And now that we are put down our controller, Sir Topham Hat."

Astrotrain: was surprised to see the engines have faces on their smoke boxes, He was expecting other Autobots instead he sees three steam tank engines that have faces and can speak. "Wait a minute, you can speak? How can this be unless you are given a personality program from Vector Segma, you cannot possible be alive."

Thomas: "I cannot explain how engine like us can be able to speak our mind or what might allow for us to be engines like us. But as long we can, we will say this. Put down our controller, now nice and gently please. No one has to get hurt over our Sudrian coal or the energon cubes."

Astrotrain: Merely laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, you think you can defeat the might of Astrotrain, then you are fooling yourselves." He _Astrotrain_ raised his weapons ready to fire app on the three engines, to the worry of Sir Topham Hat. " Be prepared to meet your demised."

As he was about to fire he felt the sting of a shot to his hand by an oncoming Autobot Prowl. As he did so allow for Astrotrian to release Sir Topham Hat  
and allowed for Thomas to Charge Forward and rammed into Astrotrain to Keep him away from the controller.

Thomas: " Keep away from our controller and our railway. Here we engines thrive to be really useful not power hungered machines who want to rule the universe. If you still refuse to be a really useful engine to the Island of Sodor, then do not bother coming here." But before he can retrieve his controller, Thomas was startled with the gunfire of the other Decepticon seekers. "Sir, everyone run." (thinking) " Where is Optimus Prime and the Autobots?"

The Autobots continue to fight the Decepticons until they finally fled the scene with the enrgon cubes. With the Decepticons out of the area and hopefully off of Sodor, Prime and the others transformed and rolled to find Thomas and his friend to see if they have made it to safety.

The controller got back into his car and rolled along the road enough to keep watch on his engines. As the engines continued to race across the Sudrian country side to escape the onslaught of the Decepticons. They were nearing a clear section of the Branch line and got the attention of Starscream with Delight.

Starscream: "Now we got you where we want you." He along with Thundercracker, and Skywarp Combined their weapons to a spot just before the engines, and with one mighty blast." K-a Pow!" The engine feeling the blast before them, blew off the tracks, causing them to tumble down the now created crater from the blast to down below. Feeling victorious about what he did. Starscream chuckled to himself. " Ha ha. So long old-time relics, rust is peace."

Sir Topham Hat: after seeing this he stopped his car looked down at the crater below and saw his three tank engines Thomas, Rosie and Oliver. On their sides and not making any sounds. Sir Topham Hat heard the approaching Autobots, and wave to get their Attention. "Will you please Help my engines, and make sure they are alright?"

Ratchet: " I will head down to check." Wheeljack came down to help Ratchet to see if he could be of any assistance. When they checked the engines, they noticed to see their faces began to fade. This did not look good at all, and the only thing they know how to fix this is to do something drastic, but they need the controller's permission for this. " I am afraid that they may not last that much longer unless you permit us a way to save them. And it may mean for us to make changes to their structure in order for us to do so."

Sir Topham Hat: thought about this, he rather have his engines back even if it means a drastic change in their being, then it is a risk he is willingly to take.  
"Very well then, you must do what you can for my tank engines. And make sure what I need to do for them when and if they return to me."

Optimus Prime: Turned to the controller. " I Assure you sir that my Autobots are willing to do what they can for your tank engines." And with that they signaled to their jet, Skyfire to pick them up to a return trip to their base on earth to perform a transforming change to Thomas the tank engine and his two tank engine friends. Will they succeed find out next time for the Sudrian Transformation.

 **To Be continued.**


	3. Transform the Engines

**A crossover between Thomas The Tank engine & Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers**

Thomas n Friends owned by Mattel

The Transformers owned by Hasbro

 **Transform the Engines**

Last time, Thomas the tank engine and two of his friends Rosie and Oliver gunned down by the Decepticons while trying to protect them and Sir Topham Hat the controller. In an attempt of escaping the onslaught, the three engines were blown off the track by the Decepticon Starscream and his armada. In an attempt to save them Optimus Prime offered Sir Topham Hat to restore his engines by performing a transformation on them. "Do not worry, we will do all we can for your engines sir." STH. " Do what you must as long as it means to have my engines back especially my number 1 Thomas."

Presently.

OP. "We will do what we can for them Sir, I Optimus Prime promise you that."

STH. "I will come with you to see how it goes, But I will have to let my wife and engines know what has happened and where I will be going. Also, I need to allow for you to come with me to the sheds, so the other engines know what is going on."

OP. "Very well sir, I will escort you to the shed before the return for the trip to our base with your engines." Transforms into his semi-truck mode and rolled along with Sir Topham Hat.

Optimus and Sir Topham Hat stopped by a nearby signal man to bring an order for the engines back to Tidmoth sheds for a briefing. When the others returned to the sheds they noticed that three of them are missing, and that worried some of the engines about there were abouts.

Percy. "Where is Thomas, he is usually back when there is an important announcement."

Duck. "And I do not see Oliver nor Rosie neither I just hope they are all right."

It just at that moment Sir Topham Hat along with Optimus Prime in truck mode appeared in front of the Sheds looking very concerned, the engines saw this and wanted to know what is wrong.

STH. " I have some news to tell you all, first of all I would like to introduce you all to someone." He turned to Optimus Prime to signal him for his introduction,  
transforms from truck into robot mode, surprising the engines just as Sir Topham Hat cued Optimus.

OP." Greetings everyone I am Optimus Prime leader of an alien race of robots called the Autobots. My army and I were defending your Island against our enemy known as the Decepitcons at the coaling plant today. During that moment three of your fellow engines were involved of the incident, your number 1 engine just finishing his last delivery to the plant, the other two engines also happened to be there when the Decepticons decided to help themselves to the coal at the coaling plant. However I Ordered some of my Autobots to follow Thomas, Oliver, and Rosie with their escape from the fighting when they were perused by one of the triple changer Decepticons Astrotrain and try to use your controller for a bargaining offer, Thomas and the others confronted the engine who ended to let go of your controller with help of the Autobots attempt to protect Thomas the other engines and your controller escape only to have Thomas, Oliver and Rosie get blown up to near death."

The other engines were shocked and frightened they are about the news about Thomas Oliver and Rosie.

Percy. "Oh No! Thomas."

Duck. "Oliver and Rosie too. Not good at all."

OP. "We Autobots will attempt to restore your friends back with an experiment that I hope will be successful, even if it means a transformation of their structures in the process."

STH. "I will be leaving until I know the results of Thomas Oliver and Rosie, until then do what you can to keep things running while I am away." And with that he and Optimus Prime who transformed back into a truck and allowed for Sir Topham Hat to ride in him back to Skyfire who was waiting for them at Airport.

The trip back to the base was uneventful and during the trip Sir Topham Hat learned from the Autobots about their rivalry with the decepticons, the war, and the search for new fuel resources to restore their planet. Sir Topham Hat explained much about his railway the history and how every engine plays a role in how everything is run. As they neared the entrance of the now Volcano Arc they were greeted by three other Humans Sparkplug, Spike Witwiki, and Chip Chase who was wheel chaired bound and was surprised to see some familiar looking engines with the Autobots.

Chip. "Is that who I think it is? Could it be?'

Bumblebee. "Who is that Chip?'

Spike. "Hey that is Thomas the tank engine and Oliver the Great Western engine. But who is the pink engine?"  
(Keep in mind that I am using the 80 s transformers and Rosie the pink engine was not even mentioned in the railway series.)

Sparkplug." I guess we will have to find out." Just as he said that Sir Topham Hat walked towards the three people and explained who he is and who the three engines are and why they are hear. The three others understand and promise they will help along with the Autobots to restore Thomas, Oliver and Rosie.

Soon everyone got to work, they quickly computer scans of the three engines to help find ways to restore them and to make the necessary changes in case the Decepticon ever attempt to return to Sodor in the future.  
In the meantime, Sir Topham Hat was explained all that was going on about the engines and how the three humans Sparkplug, Spike and Chase got to know the Autobots and how often they help the war effort. Sir Topham Hat was impressed and continued observing the outcome.  
Before long, it was time to see how the repairs went the transformations as well. He (STH) stood along with the other humans and the Autobots to hear it from Ratchet, Wheeljack, Hoist, and Perceptor.

Ratchet. "Optimus Prime Autobots Friends and especially our guest Sir Topham Hat, we like to introduce to you all the new Thomas the Tank engine, Oliver the Great Western engine and Rosie the pink engine. Engines transform and introduce yourselves." He stepped back to show three familiar looking engines to suddenly transforming into robots before everyone including Sir Topham Hat.  
He (STH) was amazed how his engines looked like now as transforming engines.

Thomas' face did not show on his smoke box but his funnel where it looked split. his water tanks were his wings where is number 1 is shown, the cab, boiler was split to reveal his shoulders and arms his smoke box was his torso, and his frame slid down to reveal his legs and his whistle is now being held in his hand.

Oliver's cab and sides were also split where in the middle his head arose from the inside cab to the top. The split cab become his chest and his side tanks become his shoulders and arms folded out from beneath the tanks. like Thomas his smoke box became his Torso, and his Frame extended to reveal his legs and his funnel was removed from the top of the smoke box and ended up behind his back as looking like a bazooka.

Rosie had a more feminine look Like the others her cab was split allowing a cute freckled face emerged from inside of the cab, her side tanks ended up becoming her shoulders and arms extended from underneath her boiler actually turned on its side to become her chest with her smoke box for her torso giving her a female figure, her frame also extended to reveal her legs and her funnel was removed from her smoke box to her hand as a long rifle.  
Sir Topham Hat could not believe that he was seeing his own engines like this and wanted to make sure they are, so he asked the Autobot permission to speak to them, in which they allowed.

STH. "Thomas, Oliver, and Rosie. Is it really you, are you all right and Do you remember who I am?" The engines looked to each other before Thomas gave a familiar chuckle for Sir Topham Hat to know.

Thomas. "Ha. ha. Of course, it is Sir, we are fine, we are just amazed about the changes the Autobots made to us and had to explained to us what they did to fix us back to continue on serving you back on Sodor sir."

Oliver. "Not to worry sir, it is still us your engines."

Rosie. "And we still call Sodor home, no matter where we go."

Sir Topham Hat was relieved that his engines were indeed still alive and still willingly to be really useful engines. He is concerned on how to care for them, and proper to repair them if they ever needed maintenance for their work. Sir Topham Hat turned to the Autobots. "I am grateful that you restored my engines but what can I do to maintain them.

Wheeljack. "Not to worry, we attend to return to sodor to find an appropriate place to set up for your new **Trainbots** , for their living conditions on the Island  
to return whenever they ever finished with their work there."

Prowel. "In the mean time we will find an area where your engines will test and train in case the Decepticons ever return to the Island and cause even more problems.

Sir Topham Hat did stop to think about the Decepticons for a moment and realized that it would be a lot safer if Thomas, Oliver, and Rosie learned how to defend themselves if the Decepitcons ever returned to the Island for any of their resources and vehicles at the Sodor Search and rescue center are not equipped for combat so Sir Topham Hat nodded and agreed to let the Autobots return to Sodor in helping the engines defeat the Decepticons if they returned.  
"Very well then Autobots, we will search the Island for possible place were Thomas, Oliver and Rosie reside."

Optimus Prime. "One more thing Sir Topham Hat, Your Number 1 Engine Thomas is also equipped with a special item called the matrix of leadership of the train Primes. Therefore, you may still call him Thomas, to us he will be known to us as Opthomas Prime. Leader of a new group known as the **Trainbots of Sodor."**  
Sir Topham Hat was impressed but wanted to know the purpose for this matrix so Prime explained. " In the event that other engines may want to engage in helping with the war effort on your Island, Thomas has the ability to use the matrix to make other engine into trainbots. Whenever any power-driven locomotives ever become endangered by the decepticons he will hear their voices of plea and give them the ability to transform, but only if the engine in question will agree to the trainbot cause, in rebelling against those who would creating harm either for engine, or human kind." STH was listening and is amazed about Thomas's new role not only as this Trainbot but a Train Prime as well.

OP. "I will continue to help Thomas understand what he needs to do now he is being trained to become a prime. He must Learn the role so he can learn about becoming a Trainbot, about his matrix and its history where it came from, how to convince his fellow engines to join in the cause, and we will have a way to link your Island to our base here on earth in case you or your engines need contact us to have your questions answered."

Relieved Sir Topham Hat, agreed to the terms about allowing the Autobot to return to Sodor now and then, to help out Thomas and the others if they ever needed advice or anything else if they ever needed the help. " Thank you, Optimus Prime, I will do what I can to ensure you Autobots to help my engines and help you out in return if you ever needed backup from Thomas and the others for help."  
OP. "Thank you Sir Topham Hat sir. you won't regret this."

Soon it will be time for Thomas and the others to return to Sodor for their new lives at Trainbots, Thomas will continue to be taught by Optimus Prime about how to use his powers to help out others either on Sodor and beyond. The other three Humans Sparkplug, Spike, and Chip and the other Autobots also like this arrangement because they can now visit two locations and not just one. In time they will learn from each other learn combat together to test their skills in a simulation chamber that the Autobots set up for the engines. And the engines explained how their jobs are done around the Island. Time can only tell if Thomas and the other new Trainbots earn their title.

Till Next Time


	4. Return to Sodor

**A crossover of Thomas the tank engine and the transformers**

 **Return to sodor**

 **Thomas the tank engine**

 **by the Rev. w. Audry. owned by Mattel**

 **The Transformers**

Owned by Hasbro 

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation. Optimus Prime and the Autobots offer to Sir Topham Hat to restore his three engines Thomas, Oliver and Rosie after attempting an escape from the coaling plant where the evil Decepticons converting the coal on sodor into energon cubes. The escape came to an abrupt end when the engines were cornered by the triple changer Astrotrain, who then threatened the life of the Island controller in persuasion of the engines to reveal themselves, during this time the Assigned Autobots aided in the rescue of the controller and the engines only to have the engines gunned down by Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker to near death.  
The Autobots managed to return their base to be greeted by their fellow Autobots and friends to Successfully retsored the engines into who are now Earth's first Trainbots. 

**Now.**

During the events that allowed the Autobots to turn the Sudrian Engines into Trainbots, The Decepticons returned to their base confident that they found a good source to fill their energon needs. While congratulating themselves in the raid Astrotrain was lost in thought about three engines who he encounter. How can engines like them be alive? Are they robots or actual engines that have special abilities? Astrotrain just did not know Megatron noticed Astrotrain's expression and wanted to know the cause of it.

 **Megatron.** " Astrotrain, what on Cybertron is consuming you? You seemed distant about something since we returned from that Island."

 **Astrotrain.** "Megatron, when I was chasing those engines from the coaling plant and demanded their exposure they revealed to have actual faces on their smoke boxes, and they spoke."

 **Thrust.** "he, he, sounds like Astrotrain is going off wall about robot less living trains who talk." The others chuckled. Megatron silenced them.

 **Megatron.** "Silence! Can you be sure of this Astrotrain? Did you really spoke to these living talking locomotives?"

 **Astrotrain.** "Yes Megatron, they even allowed themselves to be revealed to save a human they know."

 **Skywarp.** "Megatron I also saw faces on those engines just before we blew up their tracks underneath them, I heard them screaming to the bottom there."

 **Megatron.** "Interesting, I would like to know more about these engines and to see if they can be any available to us. If not, then they will perish like the ones from today's events. We will be going back there to collect more coal for the engergon cubes and view more about this Island in the Irish sea."

 _Insignia exchange from Decepticon to Autobot with the 1 next to it._

While the Decepticons discus the return trip to the Island of Sodor, on the return trip from the Autobot base Optimus Prime explains to Thomas and his friends the changes that will be made when they returned. Thomas Oliver and Rosie listen into every detail that Optimus gave them, learning about each Autobot and Decepticon alike. What each one is capable individually, compared while in their respective groups. Optimus also explained to Thomas about how to choose his companions very carefully, and make sure they are aware what could be involved if they did not meet Trainbot standards. Thomas understood this and know which of his friends would help out most of all with the war effort, and which ones could end up becoming a problem when certain issues come up. Along with the return team to the Island the Autobots put together a new robot to help Thomas and the others if any combat may result in injury, a maintenance transforming crane by the name of **Relay** who's is simular to Kevin at the Steamworks except he is orange. He (Relay) came in robot mode to tell both primes that they are nearing the Island and are preparing to land.

 **Relay.** "Sorry Optimus Prime and OpThomas Prime but we are entering Sudrian Air space and are preparing to land at the location you suggested."

 **Optimus Prime.** "Thank you Relay." Then he turned back to the engines, who are ready to test their new abilities as Trainbots. "We will soon come across the area in question in order for your residential location after either your work on the Island or combat with the Decepticons." The engines nodded turned to view the area in question of where they will be located now they have these transforming bodies.

The engines were amazed, while some of the Autobots returned to their base to create the Trainbots, others stayed behind to find a suited able location for a new base hidden in the Some of the mountainous areas of sodor which can be access either by rail or a secret road in case Sir Topham Hat want to visit his engines at their new location. Thomas's friends also helped out the Autobots and often ask questions of what would happen to the other engines in order for the other Autobots to restore. And would there be any changes when they returned, Percy is most curious about the project and often find the Autobot Bumblebee and ask about how Thomas and the others are doing, and when will they be returning.

 **Percy.** "Please tell me Bumblebee, when will Thomas and the others return, are they going to be alright?"

 **Bumblebee.** Trying to calm Percy down. " Heh, heh, it is alright Percy, we just got word from Optimus Prime that he and the others have fixed up your friends and are on their way back now." Looking through his telescopic viewer. "In fact, they are just entering the air space right now as we speak Percy." Other engines just came up and heard the news with Percy. He (Percy) whistle with glee when he heard Thomas and the others are coming home.

 **Percy.** "Bust my Buffers, I cannot wait to see Thomas again."

 **James.** "But will he and the other engines, come back as the same engines? Will they remember us when they come back?"

 **Jazz.** "Of course, they will remember you all, just because of a transformation does not meant their memories of you all will be erase. From what Optimus had told us that they are returning to test their new abilities, so they can get used to being trainbots."

 **The engines.** "Trainbots?"

 **Bumblebee.** "From what the others told us from the base, that your friend suffered a tremendous amount of damaged that could have ended them. Allowing them to become the new Trainbots, with the permission of your controller they can actually have the ability to defend themselves if the Decepticons ever return to this Island now they know of its existence."

The other engines exchanged a look of concern, now the danger the Decepticons present on the island, It would seemed sense to have some security on the Island if they ever returned. But with Thomas, Oliver and Rosie becoming these Trainbots, give the other engines worry about their friends engaging the Decepticons. They wondered if they should help with the others and help keep the Island safe. Auotbot Ironhide came us to ensure the engine.

 **Ironhide.** "Hey not to worry, Prime will ensure Thomas and the others will return to you with the changes made to them."

 **Prowl.** "Once the Decepticons learn about a location loaded with a valuable resource, it is best that the others return with a way to repel the Decepticons if they ever return to the Island."

Soon every stood and watched as they viewed Skyfire land on the new runway next to the new Trainbot base. The Autobots and the engines turned to look at the sight of Opitmus, the other Autobots and the newly restored Thomas, Oliver and Rosie emerged onto the scenery and paused to survey the area. The humans including Sir Topham Hat, along with Sparkplug, Spike, and Chip also walked forward and viewed the new area. The other engines were shocked to see Their fellow engines become these robots and admired their changes.

 **Percy.** Whistled and chimed in. "Hello Thomas Is that you Oliver and Rosie as well?"

 **Thomas.** "Of course, Percy, do not worry just because we are in these new forms does not mean we do not remember you all. We could never forget who our friends are Percy."

 **Oliver.** "Not to worry Duck, even in this form I am still a Great Western engine to the end."

 **Rosie.** "This was the only way the Autobots could do to restore us after the damage the Decepticons did on us. And now that we have these forms, we can continue our work here. In return we will help the Autobots, fight off the Deceptcons whether here on Sodor or beyond to help save the world."

 _Insignia exchanged from Autobots with the 1 to the Decepticons._

From the middle of the Ocean a huge tower emerged from the depths, and opened the entrance way to allow for Decepticons Soundwave, and Reflector, to make their way back to the Island to survey and report to Megatron of any developments since their last departure. From there Soundwave Ejected Lazerbeak, to scan ahead for the Island and it updates.  
As Lazerbeak, viewed the Island for a possible return, switched his attention to a new presence on the Island. To his surprise (Lazerbeak), a new base appears to be on the Island, he (Lazerbeak), inform his mentor Soundwave about the new activity now being placed on the Island.

 **Soundwave.** Reports Lazerbeak's findings. "Megatron, attention. Lazerbeak reports a new base present on the Island, with Autobots in presents of the residents of the Island."

 **Megatron.** "Why is Prime building a base on the Island? Could it be he and the other Autobots did something to those engines from before. Decepticons, we will return to that Island to test out this new form of Autobot that Prime and the others have created. And let's make sure the next time we see these engines again, I want to see them so smashed up that restoration of these Autobot engines are forbidden." He gave the command. "Decepticons, Transform and head to that Island for conquest."

Oh no the Decepticons are now aware of the new Changes on Sodor, will Thomas, Oliver, and Rosie be ready when the Decepticons come? Will Prime have enough time to train Thomas and the others in time. Find out next time on A Sudrian Transformation. Til next time.


	5. Battle Ground Sodor

**A Crossover of Thomas the tank engine n friends with the Transformers.**

Thomas the tank engine  
Written by the Rev. W Awdry  
Owned by Mattel

The Transformers owned by Hasbro 

**Battle Ground Sodor.**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation, Thomas and his two friend Oliver and Rosie returned home with the Autobots, who rebuilds the three tank engines into the new **Trainbots** with permission from Sir Topham Hat the controller of the railway. After which were gunned down while attempted an escape from the Decepticons who decided to help themselves turned the coal into energon cubes, who then orders Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker to take out the engines to distract the Autobots while escaping with the energon cubes causing a near death of the three engines. Now on return to be discovered by the Decepticons who may now see the new trainbots as a new enemy, make a drastic action to return the Island and discover the nature of the new trainbots.

 **Now.**

As Megatron gives the instructions on returning to Sodor, Optimus Prime wasted no time in training the three engines on how to engage in combat against the Decepticons. Learn when and how it is necessary to transform from engine mode to robot mode and learn how to keep good vigilance of any possible Decepticon activity. It was also at this time Thomas and the others discovered their new powers as Trainbots, at times Thomas would hear voices of previous Train primes from long ago and learn how to give the gift of transformation to other engines, and advise Thomas when times of leadership seems though for the tank engine. Thomas also turned out to be a great marksman with his mega super fusion canons from his steam whistle in his hand. Oliver discovered that he could use steam bombs as a cover like Smokescreen who uses smoke from his exhaust to create a smoke cloud for cover, except Oliver can launch them into the air before they could explode blinding anyone in a cloud of steam. Rosie Turned out just as good as Thomas being able to hit as many targets and learn how to be a sharp shooter, with her long rifle. On one note it was rather a surprise to the Autobots how much stronger a trainbot is in comparison, a normal traibot like Rosie and Oliver would be three times the strength of any Autobots and Decepticons alike. Thomas on the other hand was surprisingly 5 times stronger than Optimus Prime, but have great sympathy towards the head Autobot for taking the time in helping him, his friends, and home. Sir Topham Hat continue observing the development of Thomas and the other and now felt confident of his engines fulfilling their new roles as Trainformers.

 **Thomas.** "No hard feelings Prime?"

 **Optimus Prime.** "None what so ever my friend, having you and your friends as allies would be a great benefit to our cause. From what I could see that Megatron will be felt a tremendous blow from you all."

 **Thomas:** "Thank you Optimus Prime, I feel we Trainbots can fulfill the role you and the Autobots have given to us. Having these new bodies not only allow us to continue our work here on the Island, but also help you Autobots in return for saving us." Then another thought came the Tank engines thought processors. "However I would still worry if we cannot fulfill the workload here if we have to accompany you all into combat, Sir Topham Hat do need us engines for the railway and with only three of us to venture to your aide in an emergency may cause what we call confusion and delay of the jobs here to keep things moving."

 **Optimus Prime.** " I see, it would be a hard decision to make if you have to choose in either saving the world from the Decepticons or continue your jobs here on the Island. Your controller explained each of your roles here, as he calls you all **really useful engines."** He (Optimus Prime) paused and retraced everything Sir Topham Hat told Prime and the other Autobots and in turned was impressed how the engines on Sodor help one another and help keep thing running no matter the obstacles they faced over the years since before the railway opened in 1914. Then he (Optimus Prime) turned back to Thomas. "What do you suggest we do while you accompany us during any combat beyond Sodor then?"

 **Thomas.** Thought about this for a minute and realized it would be a great benefit if Thomas and the other could create engines to replace them during the time needed away from Sodor. " I think, (then turns to Ratchet)  
do you Ratchet still have the scans of myself and the others before our transformations into trainbots?"

 **Ratchet.** "Of course, we always keep records for future reference, in case we need any retracing any of your rebuilds."

 **Thomas.** Was given an Idea of what to do. "Do you think you could work with Victor at the Steamworks and create similar looking engines of our classes in case we are needed to be called away, they could cover for us to keep passengers and good trains where ever they are needed?"

 **Sir Topham Hat.** Could not help hearing the loyalty of Thomas about the railway, hearing what Thomas was suggesting could make things be a bit better to have similar looking engines rolling up and down the lines, whenever Thomas and the others ever are called away for combat of the Decepticons. " That would be an excellent ideal Thomas, it would a lot better if we had additional engines to cover your work while attending matters with the Decepticons with the Autobots alongside you all. After all a lot of visitor often love to see such engines that cannot just hold the legacy of their classes while admiring the Sudrian country side riding to their destinations."

 **Thomas.** "Then when the time is right, and maybe with this new battle coming over our way ends, we can work together and make the new engines." What Thomas just said stunned everyone. How did he know about a coming up battle? Then they turned back to the tank engine and explained. "Somehow, I developed this sense of prediction about the Decepticons movement as we speak, even what is on their minds at this time. They discovered about us while we were in training, and under Megatron's madness, had ordered the other Decepticons to combat us for our existence."

Realizing what Thomas had said everyone returned to the interior of the trainbot base to confirm the tank engine's predictions, and indeed the Deceticons, all of them were on their way back to the Island to finished what they started with the three engines. Optimus Prime and Thomas turned to both Autobots and trainbots Alike to address the issue before them.

 **Optimus Prime.** "Autobots, Trainbots, Thomas's predictions where clear the Decepticons are returning to the Island after their discovery of our new allies during our time with them. This will be a battle to determine whether the Trainbots be proven to be valuable asset of the Autobots."

 **Opthomas Prime.** "Cinders and Ashes, our Island will be endangered again, we must protect the Island residents and our friends. It will be dangerous, but we must work together to stop Megatron and the Decepticons from damaging our home and keep everyone of our friends out of their reach." The other Autobots and trainbots looked to each other and agreed that the threat to the Island must be dealt with, then the trainbots spoke out in confidence.

 **Oliver.** " We are by your side Thomas, if this is a way to tell Megatrons and his Decepticons to take a long hike. Then Megatron has this Great Western engine to deal with, if he dares."

 **Rosie.** " No matter what happens Thomas, we will not rest until Megatron and the Decepticons get a taste of us Sudrian Trainbots."

 **Ironhide.** "You know what our answer would be prime, we are with both you and Opthomas Prime to the very end." The others raised their voices in agreement. After which the new alarms going off about the approaching Decepticons, both Autobots and Trainbots became filled with anticipation took their positions and waited. Sir Topham Hat wanted to watch them all when he was stopped by his Number 1 engine who for the first time needed to protect his controller for the sake of the railway.

 **Thomas.** " I am sorry sir, but I cannot allow you to expose yourself to the Decepticons, they almost got you before it would best if you stayed here with Mr. Witwicki here. Please."

 **Sparkplug Witwicki.** "It will be O.K. Sir Topham Hat, we will keep updated about the battle sir, we will watch everything on these monitors, for the duration of the fight."

 **STH.** "Very well then, let us watch the action from here." And with that they stood in front of the monitors of the battle before them.

Outside the Decepticons finally arrived to prepare for a fight. Optimus and Thomas stood their grounds. Megatron then spoke to both primes.

 **Megatron.** "Blue engine, Optimus Prime how dare you challenge the might of Megatron. I will show you all the Power I have, to turn you all into the scrap heaps these tin cans should have been after our last encounter."

 **OPtimus Prime.** "As long there are good spirited beings on this world Megatron, I will put everything in my power to restore everything and anyone you destroy."

 **OPthomas Prime.** "You are the one to talk Megatron, it is I to say, how dare you to come to our Island and threatened Our way of life. I am here to return the favor you and your Decepticons gave to me and my friends, from our near-death experience. By lending our services to the Autobots, I Opthomas Prime and my fellow Trainbots will make your stay on Sodor short lived Megatron."

 **Megatron.** "What you dare speak to me in that tone, Decepticons Attack!"

 **Optimus Prime and Opthomas Prime.** (OP)"Autobots." (Thomas) "Trainbots."  
(OP) Transform and roll out. (Thomas) "Transform Full Steam Ahead."

The battle was on as the Autobot and the trainbots confronted the Decepticons who was just as surprised about the strength of the engines as the Autobots were. Finding it very difficult for any deceptcion to gun down the engines, as they protected their Autobot friends from anything the Decepticons gave them.  
Their metal appears to be impenetrable meaning anything a Decepticon shoots them with seems to bounce off and even reflect back to the sender injuring decepticons in the Process. Then the seekers Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge to attack from the air only to have Oliver launch his steam bombs in the air exploding in front of the seekers blinding them in a cloud of steam in the air long enough for the Autobots and Trainbots to damage the decepticons even further to the point of having the seekers fall in retreat. Just at that moment Astrotrain emerged to face the tank engine who now is called Opthomas Prime, for a rematch.

 **Astrotrain.** " You Think you can survive the might of Astrorain, then give me your best shot runt." As he was going to pound Thomas, with his very strength. He (Thomas) Surprised Astrotrain the amound of strength the little tank engine has to his horror. Then Thomas with all his might began to overtake the Triple changer engine wannabe, to the point of making his marks stick to the decepticon for his actions from before.

 **Opthomas Prime** "You will pay for endangering my Controller from before, it is because of you that my friend and I were near the end of our lines. You will pay for everything you damaged since coming to this Island. I have Told you before, we engines here do our jobs with honor of our designer of our classes, to be reliable, resourceful and to be really useful engines to serve our respectful railways, to do our jobs without question." With one mighty kick from Thomas to Astrotrain, he (Thomas) sends the triple changer deceptcion to fly back to Megatron and the others just as Megatron and the decepticons out of fight and looking battered and bruised, with one last gesture to the Autobots and the new Trainbots."

 **Megatron.** "You May have won this fight Optimus Prime and Opthomas Prime but mark my words, this is not the last you see of Megatron." Then turned to the rest of the Decepticons and gave the order to retreat and with a final look all Decepticons retreated until next time.

Moments after the battle of Sodor Thomas, Oliver and Rosie were checked over by Relay for any damaged made during the battle, to which the damage was minimal in comparison of some of the Autobts from the same fight. The Autobots can tell this was a great investment of turning the engines into their new friend the Trainbots. Thomas and Optimus Prime continue discuss all that took place. Sir Topham Hat also emerged from his view point from the monitors about how his Number 1 engine was going to protect the world along with his fellow trainbots aide the Autobots fight the Millennium long war to an end before the decepticons take too much damage to this world. STH Stood in front of the two Primes and Gave Thanks to the Autobots to bring Thomas and his friends.

 **STH.** "Thank you, Optimus Prime, without your help my engines could never find a way to repel those nasty machines from our Island, and now that Thomas, Oliver, And Rosie are Now Trainbots I can see now How valuable they are to this Island and to the world. If you ever needed any help from us, we will be at your side regardless of the danger. We are there for you Through and through."

 **OPtimus Prime.** "It has been an honor sir to rescue your engines into the new Trainbots, I believe This will start something new between your engines, and our experiences as Autobots."

 **Thomas.** "Sir. We may have won the fight today, but from what Optimus told me about Megatron, it would be very difficult to assume that Megatron will stay way. In which means if he does try and dares to return to sodor again then we will have to be prepared for the next time He does."

 **Optimus Prime.** "As we explained to you before Sir, we will continue improving the base here on sodor in order for both ends to connect with each other, teleport them to anywhere the Decepticon dare to merge. Contact your engines to help us in times of trouble."

 **Thomas.** "And until we are called again by the Autobots or anywhere the Decepticons plan to threatened, we will continue on working on the new engines while still working here on the Island. It may take a while for the new changes to settle in, Oliver, Rosie and I will continue to guard this part of the world in case Megatron and his goons ever return to Sodor."

 **Optimus Prime.** "Then we will welcome you all the Trainbots of Sodor."  
The rest of the Autobots cheered for their new friends then Thomas and the engines tooted their whistles for a return gesture.

 **Thomas.** " And this we will say to you Autobots, Welcome to Sodor."  
After another round of whistling from the engines and the Cheers from the Autobots feel they have found new friends indeed.

This is all for now Until next time to see who else should join the Trainbots of Sodor.


	6. Selecting the Engines

**A crossover story of Thomas & Friends and generation 1 Transformers.**

 **Thomas the Tank engines**  
by the Rev. W Audry.  
Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers**  
Owned by Hasbro.

 **Selecting for the engines.**

 **Thomas:** (Narrating)"It has been one excited ride lately on the Island of Sodor, we met two groups of aliens transforming robots while finishing our duties on the railway. _(recalling Trouble at the coaling plant.)_ Those cold heart-ed Decepticons almost cause Oliver, Rosie and I a trip to the scrapyards if it was not for the Autobots to help us return to our controller Sir Topham Hat. _(Recalling Trouble at the coaling plant cont.)_ In exchanged we the new Trainbots of Sodor allowed our services to aid the Autobots in the fight against the Decepticons who just found out how strong a trainbot is compared to either Autobot and Decepticon alike. _(Remembering events in the return to sodor and battle ground Sodor.)_ How long will it take before Megatron and his Decepticons discover a way to overcome us and our railway into his obsession for his energon? Time could only tell, time is now to search and find those who are willing to pick up the fight not only for our home on Sodor, but the entire world itself." _(Turns to the Sudrian country side)_ "Time to find the engines."

 **Now.**

Thomas, Rosie and Oliver are traveling toward the Sodor Streamworks, they are traveling to see the results of the new engines that he (Thomas) had suggested to make in case he (Thomas) and his now fellow trainbots are ever called away from Sodor to accompany and aid the Autobots fight off the Decepticons and their scheming plans to conquer and destroy the earth. As they neared the Steamworks they were greeted by some of their friends on the railway, Percy, Duck, Edward and James to see what the excitement was about.

 **Percy:** (Whistles) Peep, Peep. "Hello Thomas, my best friend Oliver and Rosie too, Where are you all going?"

 **Thomas:** "Hello Percy we are just on our way to the Steamworks to meet up with our friends the Autobots, Who we asked to help create engines of our class to fill in for us, in case we are ever called away from Sodor to help The Autobots against the Decepticons."

 **Edward** : "That sounds exciting Thomas, although we still have questions about you three about becoming some robots that can change forms right?"

 **Rosie:** "That is right Edward, we are called the Trainbots of Sodor now, only because it was just the way the Autobots could save us after the Decepticons almost killed us for defending each other and Sir Topham Hat that night."

 **Oliver** : " And in return we gave our alliances to the Autobots in case the Decepticons ever try and show their ugly forms again."

 **Duck:** "But don't these Auto- Whoever they are, have enough of their own to fight off those other things in metal?"

 **Oliver:** "The first mentioned, our friends the Autobots, do have an army of them as do the Decepticons duck. But the Decepticons will stop at nothing to gather much of our planets resources to fill their need for energon the life blood of all Decepticons and Autobots alike."

 **Rosie:** "The Autobots on the other hand, vowed to protect our planet and in turn we agreed to help the Autobots to rid the Planet of the Decepticons."

 **James:** (getting boastful) "Humph, I bet those Decepticons, wouldn't dare mess with a really red Engine like me to tangle with."

 **Thomas:** (got Stern with James). "James I would not be so Boastful about the Decepticons if I were you. They are a very advance form of machines, far more powerfully built for combat and conquest. If Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, did not intervened we three would not be riding the rails right now with you."  
Soon all just made it to the Steamworks to see the finishing results of the new engines. There in front of them are the three classes of engines that do resemble Thomas, Oliver and Rosie.  
To greet them in the Steamworks was Victor, Kevin, Sir Topham Hat, Optimus Prime and the Autobots towering over the new engines.  
He (Thomas) and the Trainbots transformed to join the Autobots. "Bust my buffers Optimus Prime, these engines look almost ready for their first Fireing."

 **Optimus Prime:** "Indeed they do my friend, although I am not sure how it works on how, engines will gain faces when they are first fired up."

 **Victor:** "Not to worry my Autobot friend, we really do not know who will they be unless we fire up the engines to see if they work." As he (Victor) was saying this Kevin, was rolling zooming around until he nearly collided with Jazz.

 **Jazz:** "Whom. Now hold on now little buddy, there is no need to roll yourself over like that. You could knock yourself into bits."

 **Kevin** : (Embarrassed) "Oops sorry, Umm?"

 **Jazz:** "Jazz."

 **Kevin:** " Um. Jazz, I was just trying to be useful." Thomas and his friend could not help but chuckle at that.

 **STH:** "It is now time for the first firing of the new engines." He (STH) gestures to the firelighters to fire up the engines. One by one as the engines were fired up they (everyone who is not the new engines) began to hear sounds and noises from the front of the engines. Everyone else was amazed of the new engines who are now coming to life. Then STH spoke to them. "Welcome my new tank engines of sodor, we built you all here to perform duties for engines of your individual classes to continue work during the time your predecessors are called away to perform duties to protect our way of life not only on our Island, but the world as well."

 **Thomas:** Just stepped up and knelled before the E2 before him to introduce himself and the others the reason for their builds here on the Island. " Hello, my name is Thomas the tank engine, the gentleman who was speaking before you is our railway controller Sir Topham Hat. The engines beside me are my friends Edward the number 2 blue engine, James the red number 5 engine, the small green 6 engine is my best friend Percy, The Green larger tank engine Is a Great Western Pannier tank engine with the number 8 is really Montague but prefers the name Duck because some say he waddles like a duck. And the other two engines who are now my fellow Trainbots Oliver the other Great Western engine with the number 11 on his side tanks, and the Pink engine is a USA class engine who goes by the name of Rosie." The new engines seemed to listen very carefully, Thomas continues. "These other beings with us are an alien form of robots called the Autobots, who just recently save me and the others Who are tranibots, after their sworn enemy the Decepticons who decided to use our near destruction of us, to flee with an item called an energon cube which were filled with our coal to make them. For our return back to Sodor, we vowed our alliances to the Autobots to defend our world against the Decepticons who want our planets' resources for their cause. Because of this may mean time away from our original duties, as engines for the Northwestern Railway of Sodor. So, with permission of our controller Sir Topham Hat, allowed for the Autobots and ourselves build you three to fill in, when the Autobots need us."

The three engines along with the other railway engines listen very closely to what Thomas had just said. The new engines could not help wondering what jobs they will be doing and were eager to work. The older engines are excited about the new engines and are more than willingly teach them all they need to know about the railway and how things are done here and fill their funnels all that happened on this railway, at the same time they worry about the Trainbots roles as world defenders. Edward wanted to learn more about trainbots, as well as James, Duck, and Percy, but first they wanted to know the new engines' names. The E 2 who was a lighter shade of sky blue was the first to spoke up.

E 2. "Hello, it is an honor to meet you all, I would like to know all about this railway, so I can know how to get around, and know everything." (Whistles) "Peep, Peep." Almost sounding like Thomas's whistle to his (Thomas') surprise.  
Then the Great Western engine who has a darker shade of green than Oliver is the next to speak.

Great Western Engine. "We just needed to learn from the best on how to run the trains." Then finally the new USA tank engine who has a similar look of Rosie except he is redder than pink.

USA Tank engine: "We are just glad to be alive and well, just let us know what we need to do under proper engines and maybe we can be honorary engines of this railway." Everyone was glad to hear the new engines have good spirits, and attitudes to fill the roles nicely, then Sir Topham Hat stepped up to know the names of the engines.

 **STH:** "Now it is time to know your names, first you the new E 2, what name would you like?" The new engine could not know what name to call herself.  
Then Thomas spoke up.

 **Thomas:** "I think Amy would be a suitable name for this engine." The new e 2 thought and thought and decided that Amy will be her name and whistled for joy of what her predecessor just said.

 **Amy:** "Peep, Peep. Oh, thank you father thank you." Thomas was surprised he didn't expected her to call him father but was touched of the comment. It was clear that the new engines are another generation of engines of the same class, so Thomas and the trainbots can see them as the new generation of engines.

 **Thomas:** 'Your welcome daughter." He bent down and laid a hand on her smoke box for assurance. Then Rosie came up the young American class and asked him for his name.

 **Rosie:** "How about Brandon for you son?"

 **Brandon:** (Whistles)"Peep, I like that very much mom Thank you." Then Oliver came up to the last engine to know his name.

 **Oliver:** "What name would you like my young engine son?" The young engine thought and thought and one name sounded more for him.

 **Dillon:** "Well dad I thought of the name Dillon, and believe that name is for me."

 _Insignia exchanged from Autobots with the 1 to the Decepticons_

Deep Below the waves of the Ocean floor Magatron still could not believe he and the Decepticons were defeated by some old fashioned tank engines. He (Megatron) and the others continue to play back the events from their last encounter with the new Trainbots and is more furious than ever about the Autobots gaining new Allies in them.

 **Megatron:** "Enough! I have seen enough, it is bad enough that those Primitive engines now have the power of transforming, but to become Trainbots this is something that needs to be dealt with before conquering this planet for our cause."

 **Starscream:** "And how do we do that Megatron? Each Trainbot is likely three times the strength of either Autobot or Decepticon, and this Opthomas Prime is 5 time the power of Opitmus Prime. We barely escaped with our frames intact."

 **Skywarp:** "Not to mention their new form meant that they are going to be harder to bring down, almost like the Dinobots, but with a lot more brain power."

 **Megatron:** " Every Mech has a weakness somewhere, and I want to know where it is. (turns to Soundwave) Soundwave Head back to the Island of Sodor to learn of any weakness of the Opthomas Prime and the Trainbots may have to our advantage."

 **Soundwave:** "As you command Megatron."

 _Insignia exchanged from Decepticons to Autobots with the 1 next to it._

Everyone was glad about the announcement of the new engines, and all ready at the shunting yards to learn how to be shunting engines first, to show their work ethic. The engines may have also added the stories of old, so past mistakes could be avoided and hope the younger engines needed the lessons they learned over the years and experiences of the older engines.  
The younger engines listen and want to prove to the railway and their predecessors they have what it takes to be really useful engines. While the engines continue to watch over the young engines, Thomas the other Trainbots continue discussing with the Autobots about how to pick the new trainbots for the cause and are willing to understand all that will take to be a trainbot. Thomas knows he needs to be careful about which engines to choose but know some can be very difficult for him to control and reason. While listening to the wisdom of Optimus Prime Thomas is starting to have that sense again about the Decepticons movements, Optimus Prime noticed this and asked Thomas about his wellbeing.

 **Optimus Prime:** "Is there something wrong my friend?"

 **Thomas:** "I am fine Optimus just having that sense again, about the Decepticons." Then stopped to realize who is coming. "It is Soundwave Optimus, Megatron had sent him over to spy on us to learn of any flaws about being Trainbots." When finished Optimus Prime ordered Autobots, Trainbots and the engines to be on the lookout for Soundwave on the Island. Everyone was acknowledged was on the lookout for the Decepticon, while most humans and Autobots have a hard time finding Soundwave, Thomas on the rails with Optimus rolling along the road is sensing where the Decepticon is located. They were just shy of Tidmouth Sheds Percy Edward, James and Duck were there, both primes searched carefully and spotted Soundwave on the other side of the last birth.  
Then both Primes transformed, realizing They must be careful of not to endanger the other engines. Just three engines down to become trainbots were just enough but to have four more, could be horrifying thought to both Primes. Realizing the only way for them to extract Soundwave away from the sheds is to use a traction beam and Thomas just happen to have one in his engine lamp. He uses the beam to pick up Soundwave and allured him away from the sheds and landed him on the other side of Tidmouth. Both Primes called for their teams as they followed where Soundwave have landed who transformed back into robot mode and ordered Rumble, Ravage, Lazerbeak, Frenzy, and Buzzsaw to attack both Primes. Optimus and Thomas were ready for the group and were able to with stand the fire power and abilities of the Decepticons. Both Rumble and Frenzy were about to create a quake to topple the two bots only to be stopped by two Lamborghini and SUV Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Trailbreaker.

 **Sideswipe:** Transforms "That will put a stop in your actions Rumble."

 **Trailbreaker:** Transforms and joins the fight. "Let us put a damper on this parade." Then the other Autobots and Trainbots arrive to add to Soundwaves horror ordered his followers to retreat to Megatron.

 **Soundwave:** "Decepticons Retreat." As they made their way back to base one of them decided to leave something behind.

 **Rumble** : "Not before leaving behind a going away Present." He then shot out from a back-missile launcher flew past the Autobots and Trainbots much to Optimus' and Thomas' horror to the engine sheds where the other engines were resting.

 **Thomas:** (Gasps) " Oh no. Tidmouth Sheds, our friend are in there." All the bots raced over to the sight, there before them were the remain of the sheds with not only four but 5 engines. Along with Edward, James, Percy, and Duck there was one more engine it was Henry the number 3 engine who just returned from a job and was resting to take the flying Kipper later that night. Just then Gordon the big blue Number 4 engine pulled up after hearing the explosion, and to investigate what had happened. Anger filled the engines and Autobots alike and vowed to seek the Decepticons out when the time is right. For now, it is time to make the new Trainbots, and Gordon volunteered to come along for, he too wants payback for his friends near demised. Sir Topham Hat had been contacted and agreed that the time is now for the others to become trainbots.

Return next time to see what will happen to the steam team when they become transformed find out next time on a Sudrian Transformation.


	7. Transform Steam

**A Crossover between Thomas the tank engine and friends and the Generation 1 Transformers.**

 **Thomas the tank engine**  
written by the Rev W Audry.  
Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers**  
owned by Hasbro.

 **Transforming steam  
**  
Last time on A Sudrian Transformation, after the events with their first encounter with the Decepitocns. Thomas and his fellow trainbots explained much they can to their fellow engines about everything that had happened to them while racing to meet and greet the new engines built with the help of The Steamworks and the Autobots as well. During this time the Decepticons still in the dark about to better approach the new trainbots Megatron ordered his Third in command Soundwave to spy on the Island. While Thomas receiving a message himself about the decepticon's movement and alerted everyone about the danger to only find Soundwave too close to sheds in Tidmouth, in an attempt to prevent the destruction of the sheds with four of his friends with it Thomas with engine light traction beam picked up the Decepticon while in Walkman mode and forced him clear out the other side of town reading his small army for an offence only to be overcome by the Autobots and Trainbots alike. As they were fleeing one of the smaller Decepticon decided to leave a deadly gift behind by blowing up the sheds and leaving not only four, but five engines seemingly nearly destroyed. A now determined Train prime is ready to find his engines in his friends, as the new Trainbots.

 **Now.**

After the blast that took down the Sheds at Tidmouth, Thomas Optimus and their respective teams brought back the nearly destroyed engines to Trainbot base to create the next wave of trainbots. The other engines who are still running Gordon, Emily, The Scottish twins Donald and Douglas, Hiro, and Toby the steam tram combined their efforts to bring their battered friends to help restore them, but also in hopes they can find a way to become trainbots too. Thomas understand this and will wait until he will be given the instructions on giving the gift of transformation to the other engines. In order for Thomas to do this, he lets Optimus know he need a bit of time to seek knowledge from the Train Primes he need to find assail-elm to ask them in a meditated state. After he finds his spot, to allow his mind to be filled with information from the Train Primes of the past. Then one of them Explained how the gift is given.

 **Train Prime Past:** "The gift of an engine into a trainbot must understand and follow the rules of being a trainbot. First and foremost is to never make any deals with the decepticons no matter how tempting the offer. Every trainbot must understand their roles no matter the engine class type. As a Train Prime your number one job is to come up a way to teach your fellow trainbots about important lessons if they want to continue to be the Trainbots of Sodor. Then these issues must be known to them and sworn to the understanding. If any fail in these rules, any engine who becomes a trainbot under the gift, will return back into the engine it was before the gift of transformation." Thomas wakes up from his mental state and returned to the repair hold to see some of the work done on the engines who were blown up. Came up to Optimus Prime and explained everything the Train Primes had just told him about the gift. Then both Primes find the other engines waiting for how they will be turned into trainbots, both Optimus and Thomas Stood before them and stated the terms for becoming Trainbots before the gift was given.

 **Thomas:** "Listen up everyone, I just spoken to the Past Train Prime about how the gift is given. Each of you all must understand the rules and roles every one of you will be a part of if you want the gift to become the new Trainbots. Then you must all sworn your allegiance to the Trainbot cause or lose the gift and return to your duties as the engines you all are now. Are you all understanding terms given to you?" He waited to see anyone objecting the cause. The other engines understand that if they wanted to pay back the Decepticons they must learn to follow the way of the Trainbots then one by one the remaining engine spoke out.

 **Gordon:** (Whistles) Poop, poop. " Of course, I will Thomas, after all our friendship will still stand. United we stand United we fall You help me and I will help you." Thomas glad to hear it from the big blue engine now turned to Emily.

 **Emily:** "I agree to the terms Thomas, I will not rest or stop till the Decepticons are off our planet." Thomas liking to hear from the emerald engine now turns his attentions to the tram engine Toby.

 **Toby:** "We will not let the Decepticons get away with this, so I also agree to the terms, so whatever the Train Primes have in mind in an old Steam tram like me, then I am all for it Thomas." Thomas could not help smiling at Toby then turns his attention to the Scottish Twins Donald and Douglas.

 **Donald:** "Dun a fash yourself Thomas we be given those knuckled nu sense Decepticons the taste of Scotland in us."

 **Douglas:** "So We too also accept the Trainbot terms, so we given them robotic pricks a thing or so." Thomas liking the tone of the twins finally turned to Hiro.

 **Hiro:** "Thomas, I am honored to be part of this as well my friend. And I can show the one who looked like me, to know who the real master of the Railway truly be." After hearing that Thomas feels ready to perform the gift of transformation and reminds them of the terms and no going back on their sworn Allegiance to the Trainbot cause.

 **Thomas:** "Then let us Begin by summing up the gift from the Prime matrix its self."

Thomas began concentrating his mind to summon the gift of transformation, with enough strength and energy he summoned the light to his friends. There everything from the trainbots history and knowledge in the matrix now flow through the minds of the other engines. During this time the base computers received the scans of the Engines who agree the Trainbot cause, to make the necessary changes possible. When everything is well said and done, after which the allied engines along with the newly repaired engines became aligned in front of everyone. It was at this time that Sir Topham Hat along with the young tank engines Amy, Brandon, and Dillon to see the changes of the older engines into the new trainbots.

 **Thomas** "Everyone we still owe a lot to our friends the Autobots, to help us out now that the threat to our Island has increase. The only way now to keep the Decepticons at bay, is to increase the strength of our team. So we felt it was necessary for the assistance of our fellow engines to take part into the Trainbot cause, but to also give our fallen engines a chance to rise again to show Megatron and his Decepticons we here on the Island of Sodor will not back down from their cold heart-ed Demands of our home."

 **Optimus Prime:** "In order for this to be possible, while we repaired the engines involved in the explosion of the sheds, Thomas took the time to learn everything from the Matrix of the Train Prime to perform the gift the engines who sworn into their new roles. And with our further dues let us turn to the New Trianbots of Sodor, to introduce themselves."

Everyone stepped back to watch each of the engines transform before everyone to see. Gordon who stood tall and strong had his tender seemed to split into two halves apart to extend to reveal his legs, His boiler split from just behind the smoke box to reveal a set of arms and hand as the legs flipped just under the framework, allowing the cab to split and folded behind as his shoulders to reveal a head popping up from the top of the firebox. His smoke box settled just under the cab fame just before the firebox to become is torso, underneath the frame work revealed a laser cannon to his use.  
Henry transformed similar to Gordon Except for a laser cannon in which allowed a long blade from one of his side rods and a flare ash buster cannon for defense.  
James and Edward transforms as the underside of their tenders become the arms unfold to reveal their hand while the upper halves become their backs and their under frames became the legs. Both have engine cabs that split in halves and folded back to reveal their Chests with their domes extended upward to reveal their faces as their smoke boxes without the smokestacks compressed and ended underneath the chests to become the torso to protect their fireboxes. In James's had has a long-range missile launcher made from his funnel. While Edward funnel was split to reveal two assault rifles.  
As Percy transforms his caterpillar like boiler split to reveal his legs just behind his smoke box. From underneath his framework revealed his hands and arms extend out to move the cab and bunker to be his chest and back the top of the cab splits open to reveal his head and face, as the smoke box just settled under neath cab to become the torso. His weapon was a canon attached to one of his cylinders,  
When Duck transforms His side tanks split open to reveal his arms the boiler and undercarriage detached from behind the smoke box and extend down with the undercarriage to reveal his legs. As the Smoke box contracted back, as his cab split up to reveal his Head and upper chest, his Bunker become his back and as the smoke box become the torso of Duck.  
his whistle became attached to the smoke stack to become a high powered neutron cannon.  
As Emily transforms her tender splits to reveal her legs and turned forward to settled down onto her two large wheels. As they up righted her to stand Emily's boiler detached from behind the smoke box to reveal her arm which extended out to stretch the cab in half before folding behind to make her back as her head flipped up from where the cab once was and have that smoke box retracted back to become her torso making her windbreakers look like some sort of skirt extending from the smoke box then to reveal a weapon made out of her steam whistle.  
Both Donald and Douglas transformations were similar to James and Edwards' except the entire tenders became the upper arms where the wheels flipped under to reveal their lower arms and hands with a pair of similar blasters and the cabs folded to be their backs.  
When Toby transforms his wooden frame extends to reveal his side plates and undercarriage as his legs. His wooden sides extended out as his arms to reveal forward his hands. As he straightens up his front and back ends contacted to reveal his chest and back and his cowcatchers becoming his waistline, his cab roof while still opened to flip up his head and neck his bell still attached to his back side and revealed into his hands are his weapons.  
Hiros' transformations was almost similar to Astrotrain except have not indications of space travel much to everyone relief.

All Autobots and original Trainbots are impressed about the new trainbots' turn out and hope everything within their team will go as planned. Then Optimus and Thomas signaled to the new Trainbots in order to voice out their expressions on becoming Trainbots.

 **Gordon:** "I feel great, just great, great enough to turn those Decepticons around."

 **Henry** : "Wow I never see the day I would become a Trainbot, just say the word Thomas and I will be there till the end."

 **James:** "Wow look at me, I look more splendid than ever. Now I can give those Decepticons a taste of what this red engine would do."

 **Edward:** "This is amazing Thomas, I feel like having a new lease on life."

 **Percy:** "Look at me Thomas, I am a Trainbot now this is exciting my best, best, friend." Thomas just chuckled at his best friend's reaction.

 **Duck** : " Amazing Oliver, now we both can be really useful Great Western engines on the field together." Oliver just had to laugh with is fellow Great Western friend.

 **Emily:** "Wow Thomas I feel ready for the fight, just let me know what to do so we can give the Decepticons the what for."

 **Donald:** "Yours saying it Emily, we'd best give those rotten minded Robots just what ye deserve."

 **Douglas:** "Och eye Donnie, given them the boot is just what they been needed."

 **Toby:** "I just hope to have enough fire power, to keep the Decepticons away."

 **Hiro:** "Do not worry Toby, I am sure what have been given to you will be to your benefit, when the Decepticons decide to attack again." Then Optimus Prime and Thomas spoke.

 **Optimus Prime:** "Now that you all have your new form it is time to test them out on the practice range and the combat simulator. Just at Thomas and the other Trainbots learn about their abilities, as well do you."

 **Thomas:** " Come one my fellow Steamers, time to show us all what you are capable of. let us transforms and find out."

Now that the new trainbots have been found, time is now to see how each will hold up best during a battle. Both Autobots and Trainbots aided in the training session to help explained battle ta-ticks to help ensure the down fall of the Decepticons during a fight. Hiro, Gordon, and Henry found to be very strong and can handle a Decepticon, Optimus and Thomas both explained no matter how fair the Autobots and Trainbots would be in a fight, Decepticons have the tendency of fighting using dirty tricks to either divert the attention away for either a getaway, or a retaliation. The larger engines knowledge this and try some tactics of their own to counter back at the Decepticons. The Mid-size traffic engines are learning about their abilities, James have a reflective shield from one of his drive wheels and can use to reflect light to blind them or protect anyone near him from gunfire. the Scottish Twins learned that they are quick on the draw and learn how to unison their firing of their weapons to drive the enemy away. Edward even being an old engine now challenges himself to solve problems the Decepticons will create and learn of tactics to overcome Decepticons, however Thomas did remind his mentor how much more tactile the Decepticons are and will retaliate for any form of humiliation. Realizing what his young apprentice is now teaching his mentor what to expect from the Decepticons now to think ways of retreating if Edward finds himself nearly overpowered of any Decepticons.  
The others continue to learn about their abilities through the training sessions because Toby is a Tram engine can hear more clearer sounds due to his quiet listening skills. Percy was shown by Bumblebee how to use his size to his behalf and how not let the Decepticons get to their nerves. Percy is taken his advice seriously to learn to overcome fear in order to deal with the Decepticons if they decide to create harm to anyone who is not made of metal. Oliver is helping Duck learn about his powers and finding out that Ducks whistle can have alternating pitches to shatter ear drums in a way Jazz uses his huge sound woofers to create sonic waves in a similar nature. Rosie Helps Emily get her bearings and learn how a little girl power can help bring a better balance to the fight.

Now the Trainbots look to be ready, will they be able to withstand the Decepticons with the next time they surface. Find out next time when the new Trainbots earn their place with the originals, to become the Trainbots of Sodor. What challange could there be to allow the new Trainbots, to face the Decepticons? Find out next time on A Sudrian Transformation.


	8. Insceticons vs Narrow-gauge engines

**A Crossover story of Thomas the tank engine & Friends with the Generation 1 Transformers.**

 **Thomas the tank engine & Friends **  
By the Rev. W Awdry  
Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers**  
Owned by Hasbro.

 **Insecticons vs the Narrow-gauge engines**.

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation, Following the events from Selecting the Engines. The Autobots and Trainbot returned to the Trainbot base to transform more of Thomas' friends into Trainbots under the rules and guidelines by the instructions of the Past Train Primes. Thomas began the procedure of creating the conscious engines while other gain their transforming abilities while under repairs from the damage brought onto them by the fleeing Decepticon Rumble after he and his group failed an attempt to gain access on learning weaknesses of the Trainbots. Each Engine gave their alliances to the Trainbot way and must overcome personal issues to remain part of the team or loose the gift of transformation all together.

 **Now  
**  
Under the depths of the ocean wave the lead Decpeticon Megatron is not pleased about Soundwave for the first time could not get the results to Megatron to report.

 **Megatgron:** "Soundwave. How could you return empty handed without knowing how to destroy the Trainbots? How is it they found out about you before your work could begin?" For the first time Soundwave was just as baffled about whole thing as well.

 **Soundwave.** "Megatron regular engines approachable, Trainbots unapproachable."

 **Rumbel:** "Megatron taking on the trainbots is a lot harder than it appears. Somehow the small blue engine Opthomas Prime seems to know our location no matter how well hidden we are."

 **Starscream:** "It appears we may have met our match Megatron, if the trainbot known as Opthomas Prime is capable of finding our locations then it will be impossible to gather the resources needed to fill the energon cubes."

 **Megatron:** 'Stow it Starscream, I will continue on our mission to restore Cybertron, even if it means going every one of the tainbots to get it."

 **Skywarp:** " And how to get thought the Trainbots Megatron, they are well built. and can easily bring our whole army down."

 **Megatron;** "Every Mech has a weakness Skywarp, I will not rest until Knowing how to tear each and anyone of them bit by bit." Then Turns to his monitors to find the insecticons. "Insecticons Acknowledge Megatron commands." Viewer shows the three insecticons Kickback, Shrapnel, and Bombshell.

 **Insectcon Bombshell:** "Megatron what do we owe the Pleasure?"

 **Megatron:** " I want you and your Insecticon army to create a distraction on the Island of Sodor."

 **Shrapnel** : "The Island of What?"

 **Megatron:** "Sodor it appears that Optimus Prime and the Autobots have made contact with residents there and created a new group of transformers out of the Island's railway fleet. They are called the Trainbots of Sodor, and I want you and your Insecticons make as many clones as possible to abstract them so much to allow for Soundwave make mind scans of the Trainbots during the battle."

 **Kickback:** "Just one problem Megatron, where is this Island of Sodor anyway? It is not printed on any earth map that we know of."

 **Megatron:** " The Island is located between the Isle of Mann and the west coast of England in the eastern part of the Irish sea. Once you get close enough to smell the coal on the Island you should not miss it." Oh no The Insecticons, hope the Autobots and Trainbots are ready for this.

 _Insignia exchange from the Decepticons to the Autobots with the 1 next to it._

Shortly after training with the new trainbots Optimus Prime, Thomas and Sir Topham Hat discus using the scans of the other engines, to recreate each class like before. Just like how the three new tank engines Amy, Brandon, and Dillon, were built to fill in for their forebears. The new engines will fill the Role of each engine that are now the Trainbots of Sodor. Everyone was involved in building of the new engines, the younger engines or who Sir Topham Hat calls the children, also wanted to know who the new engines could be.  
It was just at that moment another E2 Had rolled into the base, the engine had wrinkles on his face, and had the number 100 on his side tanks. It was the reformed Timothy The older brother of Thomas who recently let go of the evil demons that Plagued him since his suicide long ago. He came rolling in and wanted to see his brother again and is surprised to see him in robot mode.

 **Timothy:** "Hello Thomas my brother and you to my niece Amy. I just wanted to see how you and your friends are coming along. I heard what happened to you and your friends, so I came to see what I can do to help."

 **Thomas:** "It is good to see you again brother, as you can see my friends and I have been given a new lease on life as Trainbots." Then explained to Timothy all that happened from the beginning, what took place since then and what is needed now that the others are now trainbots. Timothy listened very carefully and is concerned about the Decepticons constantly returning to the Island at any given day. "So, all I can ask of you, is to keep as much distance from the Decepticons as possible. I almost lost you to your demons before Timothy I do not wish to lose you to the Decepticons." Timothy was touched by his brother's words and would be advisable to void contact of the Decepticons.

 **Timothy:** "Of course Thomas, the Decepticons sounded just as bad as the demons were on me. I do not want any harm to come to you or everyone else, but if you find the heart to stop the Decepticons, then I should not be in your way." It was just then that Thomas was given a warning about the Decepticons new movements and excuses himself from his brother and Daughter to alert everyone back into the main chamber of the base. Then facing Optimus Prime about the upcoming challenge ahead.

 **Optimus Prime:** "Autobots Trainbots report to the command chamber." Everyone assembled listening to the new findings of Thomas' predictions. "Opthomas Prime has confirmed, the Decepticons have notified the Insecticons to create a huge abstraction of Insecticon clones. They will use the conflict to conduct mind scans of each and one of the Trainbots originals and new alike."

 **Opthomas Prime:** "From Prime had just told me, the Insecticons can create clones of themselves into an army out of any scrap they can find. Our possible bet that they will be heading Cronks Scrap yards along Edwards' Branch line. With more than enough scrap there for the insections to turn into copies of themselves."

 **Edward:** "And if they have an army of themselves already Thomas?"

 **Opthmas Prime:** "This is where we will search for them in groups, Edward since you know your branch Have some of the Autobots help you out since they know the insecticons more." Edward nodded transformed into engine mode and allow a platoon of Autobots, James and Emily to search for the Insecticons and hope the number is not too large. "Everyone else follow each railway line to flush out the Insecticons with the Autobots rolling along. Remember one of the features of being a trainbot When the rails run out, that is when you use your light rails to continue on your journey where the rails do not run."

 **Both Optimus Prime and Opthomas Prime:** (Optimus Prime) Autobots!  
(Opthomas Prime) Trainbots (OP) Transform and Roll out. (Thomas) Transform Full steam ahead.

 _Insignia exchange from Autobots with a 1 beside it to the decepticons_

As soon as the groups deploy out of the Trainbot base, the Insecticons had arrived and blew a nearby truck to make scrap into their clone army large enough to spread across the Sudrian country side to spread the Armies thin.

Both Trainbots and Autobots transformed and rolled along the lines and roads to flush out the Insecticons where ever they may be. Thomas sensing where the Insecticons are heading first is to the Skarloey railway and to Blue Mountain Q wary. As he and Optimus Prime and their group with Percy, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Oliver made their way through the entrance, they were greeted warmly by the little engines on the narrow-gauge lines. Thomas Optimus and their team transformed before the little engines who were amazed of the sight of Thomas and the others become these towering robots. There to greet Thomas and the others are Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Sir Handle, Rusty, Duncan, and Luke the last mentioned rolled up to Thomas and greeted the group.

 **Luke:** "Hello Thomas what brings you and your new friends up here, and what happened to make you become like this?"

 **Thomas:** "Hello Luke Skarloey ,Rheneas, everyone, we are here to flush out an army of a group of insect like machines that can transform into robots. They are call the Insecticons, they have been sent because of me and the other engines becoming the Trainbots of Sodor. I would love to tell you all more, but for your safety I will ask of you all to find a place where the Insecticons won't reach you." After that the Narrow-Gauge engines did what Thomas had asked, this allowed for Thomas to continue to sense the Insecticons, only to find them on the upper level of the Q wary. Thomas then notified the rest of the team, and ready themselves for the Insecticons. Then Thomas spoke out.

 **Thomas:** "Insecticons This is Opthomas Prime, I am giving you a fair warning. Get off our Island while you can or face the Consequences of our combined forces."

 **Insecticon Bombshell** : "So your Opthomas Prime, Megatron told us about you, and he said that you are a hard nut to crack. Let us see how powerful you are built. Insecticons, transform and attack."

The battle was on, just as the insecticons spread out to thin out the armies for the Nearby Soundwave can mind scan the trainbots Opthomas Prime Especially.  
Like the Decepticons before them the Insecticons are finding it hard to surpass the trainbots but do have the numbers enough to keep them distracted enough for Soundwave to move in closer and closer. But Just before he can move in to make contact two narrow gauge engines PeterSam and Rheneas, rammed trucks loaded with slate to into the path of the Decepticon causing him (Soundwave) to fall before the group who turned to the noise to discover Soundwave among the debris. Then Thomas turned to the smaller engines.

 **Thomas:** "Rheneas, Peter Sam, Run." In which they reversed away from the Decepticon Soundwave only to be spotted by Shrapnel and decided to terrorize the little engines much to Thomas's horror. Thomas could not use the narrow-gauge track and transform to ride on the Light rails from underneath his wheels to run up the Q wary and raced to protect the little engines from the Insecticon.  
Shrapnel had cornered Peter Sam and Rheneas in the far end of the q wary and just as Shrapnel came near Thomas uses his traction beam from his lamp, to pick up the Insecticon and slammed him into the Q wary wall, tumbling under a pile of stone and rubble.  
Then Turned to the little engines and asked to find him after the fight is over with the Mr Percivle. The little engines agreed before Thomas returned his attention back to the fight, just as Shrapnel returned to the rest of the Insections and realized that this is a losing battle. Turned to the others just as Soundwave emerged from where he was pinned down from by the narrow-gauge engines.

 **Shrapnel:** "Insecticons everyone this is an impossible quest by Megatron, we must flee while we still have our hauls intact. Everyone Retreat." Then the main Insecticons and Soundwave retreated while the rest of the Insecticon clones, were finished off by the other groups across Sodor before reporting back to the Trainbot base.

Later with the insecticons and Soundwave on the retreat, the Autobots Trainbots and the two controllers Sir Topham Hat and Mr. Percivile with the Narrow-gauge engines about the event from today. Timothy just rolled up to his brother on a well done on the mission.

 **Timothy** : "Thomas let me first say, well done my brother I am sure that if our designer sees you now He'd be as proud of you as I am." Thomas smiled at what his brother had just said.

 **Thomas:** "Thank You Timothy." Then turns to the teams."Everyone, we all have seen how eager the Decepticons are in learning all about us trainbots. Two of our narrow-gauge friends were under threat by the Insecticons, just for defending us against a nearby Soundwave to brain scan us for our possible flaws."

 **Optimus Prime:** "Megatron will stop at nothing until they learn all they can about the engines who are under the Trainbot cause. It is clear that this Island will be needing our services until Megatron get the message about trainbots role along with the Autobots."

 **Thomas:** "And until they return to learn more about us Trainbots, I may have to ask the narrow-gauge controller Mr. Percivle to allow his engine to be part of the cause due to their bravery and Heroism." The Narrow-Gauge controller thought of this and approved to the idea, Like Northwestern Controller, He too wants to keep his engines safe and able to defend themselves if the Decepticons return to cause more destruction along the lines.

 **Mr. Percivil** : " I agree to the Idea of my engines to defend themselves and their passengers if the Decepticons do return. I want to see the little engines capable of making the Decepticons and the Insecticons unwelcome guests to our railway into the hills. You have my permission for this."

Oh wow the Narrow-Gauge engine are soon to have their transformations, what little Narrow gauge Trainbots can do the Decepticons to make them even more worried. Turn in Next time on A Sudrian Transformation.


	9. Mega Trainbot battle

**A crossover story between Thomas the tank engine & Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers**

Thomas & Friends by

The Rev W Awdry

Owned by Mattel

The Transformers

Owned by Hasbro

 **Mega Trainbot battle**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation, in a desperate attempt of mind scanning the Trainbots of Sodor. Megatron ordered the Insecticons to storm onto the Island by creating an army of their clones made of scrap to distract the Autobots and Trainbots long enough for the Decepticon Soundwave to find ways to dismantle the trainbots before they continue their search for earths' resources to make energon Cubes. Just before Soundwave made contact he was thrown off track after the Narrow-gauge engines Rheneas, and Peter Sam, slammed loaded trucks of slate to block Soundwaves attempt of harming Thomas and the others. In return were chased by the Insecticon Shrapnel cornering the little engines only to be stopped by the Trainbot Prime, sending a battered Insecticon and his band packing. After which both Primes requested that both standard gauge and narrow-gauge engines to combine their efforts with the approval of Mr. Percvile, by turning the smaller engines into Trainbots.

 **Now**

Down below the waves of the deep ocean Megatron is furious on how no one can get near the Trainbots enough to find their weaknesses without engine interfering with their plans. Megatron takes his anger in spite.

 **Megatron** 'I cannot believe this, is there no one among the Decepticons to handle the trainbots?! Is there no one here capable of finding out who continues to know our locations?" Then Shrapnel spoke up.

 **Shrapnel:** "Megatron, do you not remember the Train Primes from the world they originally came from. Do you not remember what they have used to make trainbots out of fleeing Autobots seeking shelter during our war on Cybertron?"

 **Megatron:** "The Matrix of the Train Primes, of course why else could that blue steam funnel is capable of finding our locations and know of our plan of actions. Optimus Prime must have given Opthomas Prime the Matrix when he and the other engines were almost destroyed. We must find a way to separate the Train Prime from his team in order to rip that Matrix out of his chasse. Decepticons we will have a full out assault on the Island to keep the Autobots and other Trainbots away from Opthomas Prime and I want him personally." Wow Megatron is really fired up and is about to endanger the Island number 1 engine again.

 _Insignia exchanged from Decepticons to Autobots with a 1 next to it._

Deep inside the Trainbot base on Sodor Thomas awoken from a Meditated state about the new threat on his life and must confirm to Optimus Prime on the upcoming new battle and about Megatron's obsession of eliminating Thomas as a Train Prime. They walked through the base while the teams of Trainbots and Autobots completing the new engines for the railway whenever the Trainbots are ever called to action with the Autobots.

First to give the gift to the Narrow-gauge engines to be transformed into trainbots. Then explained to the little engines everything he told the other engines before about the agreement of becoming a trainbot, the little engines listened well and agree to the terms and allowed for Thomas to summon the gift of transformation.

Skarloey is the first to be transformed, his cab splits apart to show his shoulders and chest where his side tanks retracted from the smoke box to form the hand and arms. The legs emerged from the undercarriage the footplate flipping down feet while the smoke box split where the face is mounted to the top while the other half become the torso.

. As Rheneas transforms his head is moved to the top of the cab where it splits to become the hands arms, shoulders and chest while his boiler is still in placed as his legs emerged from his frame, the funnel removed to allow for the face and first half of smokebox slid upward to become his head and the other half his torso. The funnel turned out to be a pair of high tech blasters for each hand.

It was just then Luke transformed before the other two who happened to be the smallest of the bunch about the size of Bumblebee where his cab folded out its sections to reveal his side tanks where front part of the boiler rose up where the front part of his frame became his chest, and legs just unfolded under the frame.

Sir Handle was next to be transformed, as he does his under half of the boiler folder down to reveal his legs, as he stands his arms extended out from the boiler but from the fire box side where he slid his smoke box end toward the cab which split open to show a head pop up from the middle and lowered itself over the smoke box to become the chest and his smoke box became the torso.

Peter Sam is next to be transformed, as he changes from engine to robot mode his boiler splits from behind the smokebox to reveal his legs. They came down to the ground as his frame under the carriage folded forward to reveal his hand and arms as the cab came open to reveal the shoulders and the front became his chest as the front of the smokebox ended on top of the cab and his special funnel, became an electro rifle. With multiple chambers in the barrel of the gun.

Duncan was the next to transformed as he does his smokebox retracted to the cab as his opened to reveal his shoulders and arms where the hands have just folded out from underneath the side tanks than a head flipped up from the middle of the cab and his frame folding down to be his legs and feet. The long funnel ended up on his side as grenade launcher.

Rusty was last to be transformed, as he does some of his engine parts segmented apart from the frame to form the arms and the hands behind his exhaust plate, where it retracts back to forms his chest as his underside folded out from underneath to form his legs and feet. Rusty stands up and from behind his shoulders are his missile launcher.

All the Narrow-gauge engine appear to be ready and able to handle themselves but must be sure of their abilities are tested. So, Thomas and Optimus Prime, with the other bots who are not too busy with the new engines volunteer to test out the Narrow-gauge Trainbots before their first official battle which he believes it would be soon.

Due to their smaller size the Narrow-gauge Trainbots appear quicker on the move, and can easily make their attackers annoyed, much of the amusement of Thomas watching some of the larger bots to get overwhelmed quite easily.

Soon Thomas excuses himself to summon the Train Primes about the upcoming battle and ask how to keep Megatron away from the Matrix that has been given to Thomas to keep. As Thomas allows for his mind to drift into meditation, the Train primes appeared in his vision,

 **Train Prime Past:** "Only a train Prime can possess the Matrix of the of the Train Primes, it can never allow its power to be use for evil purposes. Allow for the Matrix fill you with the answers during your fight with Megatron. He may be powerful enough for Optimus Prime, but Opthomas Prime is more Powerful Than any Prime from Cyberton." Feeling confident of what to do Thomas returns to Optimus Prime and filled OP the message from the Past Train Primes. Then both Primes assembles the teams.

 **Optimus Prime:** " Autobots, Trainbots. Thomas has just received that Megatron is planning an Island wide assault to continue to spread our teams thin, so they can reach Thomas for his Matrix."

 **Opthomas Prime:** "I have spoken to the Train Primes of the past and agreed to help feed me the answers to defeat Megatron before he can take the Matrix. Even though I am the target of Megatron, do not neglect our Sudrian country men, they need your protection more than ever since Megatron strategy is to spread us out as thin as possible endangering our fellow Sudrians in the process." The other looked to each other and agreed to protect the Island of Sodor from Megatron's latest scheme, but some do worry about Thomas' safety.

 **Percy:** "But what about you Thomas, if Megatron is after you then don't you need backup?"

 **Thomas:** "Percy if I have to face Megatron, then I will. A Train Prime does not back down from a Challenge no matter who commits the challenge."

 **Optimus Prime:** "I will still be in the company of Thomas along the way until Megatron makes his move. Brace for battle Autobots and Trainbots."

 **Optimus Prime and Opthomas Prime:** (OP)" Autobots". (Thomas) "Trainbots".

(Op) "Transform and Roll out." (Thomas) "Transform, Full Steam Ahead."

All Autbots and Trainbot headed out to battle the decepticons the leaders of the teams suggested to spread out into teams. To meet the decepticons where ever they spread their terror among the Sudrian People. Some spread toward Knapford, others to the Vicarstown. Some ended up and down other lines like Kirk- Ronin line. Trainbots and Autobots working side by side. Defecting the Decepticons where every they spread their terror. The main threat was Megatron Both Optimus Prime and Opthomas Prime using Thomas's senses of finding the head Decepticon, found him at the Ffarquar quarry. Mavis was there much to Thomas's horror, confronted the Head Decepticon before he takes his frustration out on Mavis. Optimus Prime gave Thomas some time to rescue his friend from a dire circumstance, by taking on Megatron first.

 **Thomas:** Bent down to touch Mavis on her front and spoke. "Mavis let the Train Primes fill your mind and allow for them help you be transformed when the time is right." Then he let go of Mavis then a quick glance nodded to each other before Mavis left the area, just as Thomas now faces the main threat Megatron himself. Just as Megatron had seemed to win over Optimus Prime, that is when Thomas fires a shot and calls out. "Megatron, you wanted a confrontation then here I am, but you will not get to my Matrix Megatron, it can only entrust itself to a train Prime,"

 **Megatron:** "Then let us have it engine, I will rip it out of our grasp if it is the last thing I will ever do." Then fires a shot from his fusion cannot only to have it out powered by a light shield made by the Matrix itself, then Thomas return a more powerful Super fusion fire from his doubled barreled steam whistle. Megatron flew back and tried to use everything he could muster only to find Thomas blocking his every punch and kicks until felt the full power of this train Prime when Thomas with all his might gave a mighty punch to the chin of the metal terrorist send him clear across the country side viewed by his decepticons as a possible failure of another plan to overcome the trainbots especially Opthomas Prime. He (Megatron) landed on top of a heap of scrap at Cronks scrapyards then gave the announcement to the other Decepticons. "Decepticons Retreat!"

As many of the Decepticons have gathered for the retreat one of the triple changers Blitzwing, wanted a last crack of at least one of the Trainbots. He (Blitzwing) aimed his weapon to Toby's Direction only to have it blasted away by an approaching transforming Mavis who Transformed to have her underside and side plates become her legs arms have folded out from the middle of her motor section. Her radiator compressed back to become her chest with her cowcatchers acting like a skirt, end up firing a defensive shot to protect Toby from the now fleeing decepticon to join the others in the retreat off and clearly out of view of everyone on the Island.

After the battle everyone gathered back at the base, for another job well done and to introduce Mavis into the trainbot cause.

 **Mavis:** "Thomas for now on you have my word as a trainbot, to follow your command and I will not let you all down for anything at all." Thomas was glad to hear both he and Optimus Prime readdress the rest of the team of the latest developments of the Decepticons.

 **Optimus Prime:** "Congratulation on another job well done everyone, I believe that Megatron will for the moment see that the Island of sodor is well protected thanks to huge effort by Thomas, and the quick nature of Mavis of the Ffarquar Quarry." Everyone cheered and congratulated each other on another successful mission on keeping the Island safe.

 **Thomas:** "Even all they gone through us today, Megatron will still stop at nothing to gather earth resources to make his energon cubes. The danger on Sodor may have passed for now, but it does not mean to lower our guard down. There will be other places the Decepticons could strike just about anywhere. And like we have promised Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots that if they find out they are in a battle that is far from their control, if they call to us we will not hesitate to come to their aide." Both Autobots and Trainbots agree the danger on Sodor may pass for now but other areas will be needing the Trainbots along with the Autobots to protect the earth from Megatron's wrath.

 **Percy:" Thomas** I first though about your battle between yourself and Megatron would be scary but you showed us we can do anything as long as we believe in ourselves then count on me. I am a Trainbot to the end Thomas." Everyone agrees with Percy, that they are the Trainbots of Sodor and are ready to help Autobots where ever and whenever they need them to be.

As Said before, the Island of Sodor may be safe for now, but other areas around the world will be needing the Trainbots of Sodor with the Autobots to defeat the evil Decepticons real soon. Where would the Decepticons strike next, only time and Megatron will only tell. Find out next time on a Sudrian Tansformation


	10. Silver Experience part 1

**A Crossover story between Thomas the tank engine & Friends and Generation 1 Transformers**

Thomas the tank engine & Friends

By the Rev. W Awdry

Owned by Mattel

The Transformers

Owned by Hasbro.

OCs belong to blackboard26

* * *

 **A Silver Stream Experience Part 1.**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation. It was an Island wide assault after Megatron was given the information from the Insecticons about the Trainbots from another world and realized that Thomas now known as Opthomas Prime has the Matrix of the Train Primes in his possession. After giving the Narrow-gauge engines from the Skarloey Railway their transforming abilities gave Thomas time to connect with the Train Primes again for answer about the onslaught of the Decepticons latest moves. Learning that Thomas was now the target of Megatron's aggression decided once and for all to confront the Decepticon leader with guidance and determination to put an end of Megatron's thirst of conquering the Island of Sodor of its coal source for energon.

 **Now**

 **Thomas** (Narrates) (Eyeing over the Island of Sodor for reference) "It has been an incredible journey for the engines here on the Island of Sodor, it was by chance that we met up with the alien robots from the world of Cyberton while working for our railways. Thanks to our friends the Autobots Lead by my friend Optimus Prime, my fellow engine friends of the Northwestern Railway and the Skarloey Railway had the engines including myself into what are now the Trainbots of Sodor. After many attempts by the Evil Deceticon nearly destroyed almost every one of us he encountered to fill their obsessive need for our coal into engergon cubes the lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike only the Autobots rather earn it through Diplomatic means. The Island may be safe from Megatron and the Decepticons for now, (Looking into the distance beyond Sodor) soon other places beyond Sodor, will be needing us as well the Autobots whenever the Decepticons plan to strike next. (Transforms from robot mode to engine mode then rolls down the line to the steam works.) Until needed again we will protect Sodor whether the job is domestic or foreign, with honor and guidance of the Trainbot code. And I as a prime will continue to learn from the Train Primes from the past, in handling the pressures of a train Prime especially when times and issues will again test us both as individuals and as a team. "

During this time Thomas is accompanied by a few remaining Autobots who stayed for the Sudrian scenery, like the Lamborghini twins Sunstreeker and Sideswipe, Hound the jeep, Bumblebee, the Volkswagen beetle and in the skies is non-other than powergilde the flying Autobot who is demonstrating and showing off his flying skills much to Harold's annoyance as Powergluide zooms past the rescue helicopter, in which made an undercurrent of wind underneath his rotors.

Harold: (Speaking with annoyance) "Do you mind not doing your stunts while I am on patrol please. I can barely stay afloat up here without you ending up in my air space buddy."

Power Glide; "Oops, sorry about that pal, I was just stretching my wings." And with that flew off to the steamworks where to other Autobots with the Trainbots are finishing the last of the new engines for both the Northwestern Railway and the Skarloey Railway.

The tank engine trio Amy, Brandon, and Dillon were there to greet the new engines to the railways. First in line is a K2 seagull class like Edward's class. Her Name was Genny had Edwards color except for the smokebox which was painted a golden yellow color, with golden yellow stripes instead of red. L&Y pony wheeled class is the same as James, who almost looks like James except for a black racing stripe along his boiler, cab and tender his name is Jason. Then a young Saddle tank engine that looks like Percy is a leaf green with yellow stripes along her boiler, her name is Chrissy and is full of joy. There are not one but two Sir Nigel Gresley style locomotive twins that could be mistaken to be Gordon but are painted red for Otto, and Green for Otis. The GNR black five is a close resemblance to Henry, who is painted a more bluish green, his name is Daniel. The Doncaster Stirling Single who looks a lot like Emily but a bit larger boiler than hers, his name is Gregory. The new steam tram is looking bright and eager to move about for his new job as an engine after hearing all about it from his father Toby, His name is Wally. Duck is eager of teaching the new panier tank engine all about the Great Western Railway way and hope to fill in his wheels. The young great Western Engine's name is Weis who is asked to be painted shade darker of Duck to prevent confusion with his father. The Scottish twins Donald and Douglas are happy with the results of the new Scottish cousins. The one painted black like how Donald and Douglas were painted when they arrived at the railway. The other was painted Caledonian Blue, her name is Glenda while the black one is named Sheldon. All of Sir Topham Hat's new engines looked just as splendid as their elders, he then stepped up onto the platform to greet the new engines looking prime for their jobs.

Sir Topham Hat: "Welcome my new engines of the Northwester Railway, it is a great honor to meet every one of you built to continue the jobs of your elder engines." The younger engines tooted their whistles, while Wally just rang his bell with excitement. "Like the three other tank engines before, you are built to ensure the legacy of the elder engines continue on during times when ever they are called away from the Island to assist our friends the Autobots in search of the evil Decepticons who threaten our planet and way of life here on Sodor and the rest of the world as well." All the young engines listen very closely to their controller about the reasons of their existence, just then Thomas rolled close enough for all of them to see and transformed into robot mode, then spoke exactly what he and the others told the three tank engines. Everything from the beginning, what has happened since then and what is going to happen in the meantime, then Thomas allowed for the young engines to follow their elders to various places along the railway, each of the branch lines, and the newly build Tidmuoth Sheds for the next generation of the steam team will rest at the end of the day. While the young Little western engines locate the sheds they will be resting, after their work of the day.

Then Thomas and the other trainbots stayed long enough to teach the young engines, about handling trains, shunt, coaches and trucks and be weary of the troublesome trucks who still love to cause mischief, to any new engine. But not while being eyed by Thomas and the older engines, making sure the trucks did not cause any discomfort among the young engines.

 _Insignia exchanged from Autobots with a 1 next to it to the Decepticons._

Deep below the ocean waves, lies the Decepticon base, where the past events where still plaguing Megatron on how to defeat the Trainbots without Thomas knowing their next move that could be.

Megatron: "How can I conquer this planet if that blue puff ball, is always detecting my exact plan of action? There must be a way to remove him before I can find the resources to regain Cybertron without him popping out of nowhere, to stop me."

StarScream: "How about using another engine who has the strength to over through Opthomas Prime for our favor, and conquering this planet?"

Megatron: "If I want engines Starscream, I want them under Decepticon control and know how to handle Opthomas Prime, with more than enough strength to put him in the scrap heap. Most engines here are owned by someone, and I do not want to waist my time on relics that are only mobile on the rails only."

Astrotrain: "Not even I could not handle that tank engine when one on one, he is much too powerful for even one Decepticon to handle alone. Even if you could create enginecons they will still be under powered by the Trainbots of Sodor."

Skywarp: "Then what will we do master Megatron? What will we do to stop Opthomas Prime and the Trainbots from foiling our plans?"

Megatron: "There must be someone on that Island who must know all about this blue tank engine Prime, and when I do I can use the information to make him weak enough to beg for mercy."

Insignia exchanged from Decepticons to Autobots with a 1 next to it.

Back on the Island of sodor a Silver streamed lined engine is gliding across the rails to the summerhouse of the Duke and Duchess of Oxford. They were absent during the events of the Decepticon skirmishes and was not aware of the changes until he sees Gordon ahead with two other engines who looked like Gordon. The Silver engine is Spencer an LNER A4 who is the cousin to the A1s and the A3s of Gordon's class the A0s. He (Spencer) stopped along the platform to eye the new engines with Gordon, then spoke to the head engine.

Spencer: "What is this Gordon, why do these engines look like you and why are you here with your express. You Usually pride in pulling the express, unless you are starting to slow down while still in your Prime."

Gordon: "I am just showing Otis and Otto how to properly handle the express, for when ever myself and the other engine trainbots are ever called away to help our new friends the Autobots from the World of Cybertron Against their worst enemy the Decepticons." Spencer was confused.

Spencer: "Trainbots, Autobots, Decepticons, what has been happening since my last visit here Gordon, and what is with the new engines?" Just then the light changed, and the guards whistle blew to everyone know the express was ready to go.

Gordon: "we will chat later Spencer, OK Boys remember what I have taught you to say." Who then whistles to the young engines.

Otto and Otis: "You got it dad, Express coming through." They whistled as they rolled along, and what the young engines just said caught the Silver engine by surprise.

Spencer: "Wait did they just called you dad?!" Then continued down the line. Along the line he went, Spencer can see new faces with the engines he knew already and wanted to know what the reason for the new engines could be. Finally, he reached Knapfeord station, there on the next platform was an engine like Thomas excepts a lighter shade of blue and it was a girl. Spencer was surprised, then the engine spoke kindly to Spencer.

Amy: "Hello you must be Spencer, my dad Thomas said that you are coming today. My name is Amy the Tank engine, just like my father's name sake." Spencer just stumbled a bit before speaking up.

Spencer: "Um He-hello, and yes I am Spencer. And how are you Thomas's daughter, I mean engines don't have children like people do." Then Sir Topham Hat stepped up.

Sir Topham Hat: "Ah Spencer, I see you have met one of our latest addition to the railway along with the other children of Sodor." Soon Sir Topham Hat explained to both Spencer along with the Duke and Duchesses about the events from the past few weeks. The Duke, the Duchess and Spencer were very shock and now understand about the older engine teaching the new engines all the jobs involved in working on the railway. The thing that struck Spencer most of all, is about how Thomas, Gordon and the other have now became The Trainbots of Sodor and wanted to know if he could join.

Spencer: "Do you think if I could ask Thomas about becoming a trainbot, in case they need an engine like me to lead them into victory against these Decepticons."

Sir Topham Hat was stern: "Thomas is in charge of the Trainbots Spencer, it is he who determines if you qualify for the Trainbot cause or not. They are following the way of the trainbots from a world like Cybertron, except they use to transform into trains to outwit the decepticons, And Thomas is constantly under surveillance of the Train Primes of the past to know how and when to accept any engine in the Trainbot cause."

Spencer: "Then Maybe I could speak to Thomas about this and see what the conditions are." He was about to leave when the Duke Stopped him.

The Duke if Boxford: "No Spencer, the Duchess and I need you as our private engine, we cannot risk of loosing you to the Decepticons."

Wow Sounds like Spencer wants to be a Trainbot, will he succeed, or would this be an opportunity for Megatron to make his new strike to defeat the trainbots of sodor? Find out for another exciting adventures of a Sudrian Transformation.


	11. A Silver Experience part 2

**A crossover story between Thomas the Tank engine & friends and the Generation 1 Transformers**

 **Thomas the Tank engine & Friends **

By the Rev, W Awdry

Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers**

Owned by Hasbro.

OCs, owned by blackboard26

* * *

 **A Silver experience Part 2.**

Last time on a Sudrian Trasnformation, Thomas and the trainbots along with Optimus Prime with the Autobots. Help finish building the new engines to replace the original engines, in case the trainbots of Sodor are ever called away to assist the Autobots of a Decepticon Attack anywhere beyond sodor. In the meantime, the Decepticons still pondering on finding way of removing Thomas now as Opthomas Prime as leader of the Trainbots. To capture the earth for its resources and rule over the universe forever. But now a silver stream lined steam engine had returned for a summer visit, who discovers the new engine faces with the old to learn with the Duke and the Duchess of Boxford all that took place before their visit back to Sodor and Given a thought of joining the rest to become a trainbot.

 **Now**

Just before Spencer decided to venture to the new Trainbot base, he asked Amy to accompany him to the Duke and Duchess summer house. Which made Amy puzzled.

Amy: "Why do you want me to follow you Spencer? Do you not know the way to the summer house, and here I thought you were the Dukes and Duchess's private engine who should know where the summer house should be?" She giggled, Spencer just scoffed.

Spencer: "I just wanted to ask your father about becoming a trainbot just like him, I am sure a grand engine like me could easily be chosen for the job. I mean even I need to protect my Duke and Duchess from the scurvy of these Decepticons." Then started to the summer house with Amy following just beside him.

Amy: 'I am afraid that you will have to ask my father, when the next time you see him. He is under strict conditions on who to have become a Trainbot Spencer. Even our friend Optimus Prime is still teaching him all he knows about a prime since he is the leader of the Autobots after all." They journeyed on until they reached the summerhouse, but just before the Duke could enter the summerhouse with the Duchess turned back to remind Spencer.

The Duke: "Remember Spencer Sir Topham Hat had his engines become Trainbots because the Decepticons almost wiped them out, and the Autobots in turn rebuilt them into the trainbots in case the Decepticons do return. And even if you do wish to be a trainbot Spencer, may it be for the right reason and not the silly ones." Spencer was not worried, but Amy was worried. She heard from her father and the other engines how smudged Spencer can be and had to make sure he understood about the Trainbot code.

Amy: "Spencer to become a trainbot there is a strict code to follow, and if you do not follow the terms of the Trainbot code then the gift of transformation could be taken away and return you into the engine that you are now."

Spencer: "I am sure can fit the bill little Amy, just let your father know that I am ready to become a trainbot and save the world from the Decepticons." Amy was not too sure so, she rolled away from the summerhouse and on her way to the Trainbots Base where only the Trainbots and the younger engines can enter. As she approached the base she whistled to Autobot Jazz who was at the entrance of the base and turned to recognize the engine approaching.

Jazz: "Hey there Amy the tank engine, what brings you up here at this time of day when you should be working on your father's branch line?"

Amy: "Hello Jazz, I need to talk to my father about someone who want to be a Trainbot. Do you know where he is right now?"

Jazz: "Sure he is with the new Narrow-Gauge engines for the Skarloey Railway." Amy whistled thank you, good bye to find her father and to see the new engines.

When she arrived to where the new little engines are now showing their paces and came beside her father who (Thomas) turned to greet her before returning attention to the new Narrow-gauge engines. The new engines looked ready to start working the line with their fathers in tow.

The engine who is built like Skarloey but has a burgundy color instead of red is Named Ruben. The engine who resembles Rheneas, has a pale orange color is Brandy. The new engine who looks like Peter Sam, is a lighter shade of green, is Iris. Sir Handles' younger version of himself has red racing stripes from smokebox to cab, His name us Russel. Duncan's younger version of himself is far more egger to start working and complains less than his father does and goes by the name Carlin in name of Dunkin's favorite Comedian. Rusty could see how the new little green diesel is egger to start who goes by the name Dustin. And Little Luke was just admiring his new Daughter Dawn, who is a bright golden yellow color who could resemble the morning sun over the little railway.

After a briefing with the small engines with Mr. Percivile the Narrow-gauge controller are now ready for the older to teach the younger engines all they needed to know before they could start on their own.

: "Just remember young ins it is very important to learn the role each of you must perform, while under the watch of your elder engines before you. Listen closely, learn to think wisely, a well-educated engine is a really useful engine in deed." Then they all whistled, and Dustin honked his horn in which does not sound like Rusty's horn at all. Rolled down towards the Narrow-gauge lines to the Skarloey Railway to begin their learning skills, as useful engines. Then Mr. Percivile left with them which left Thomas then turned to Amy about what brings her to see Thomas in the first place.

Amy: "Dad, Spencer wants to join the Trainbots, and I am not sure if it would be a good Idea of having him as a trainbot." Thomas listen very closely to Amy and realized that Spencer could be a Problem.

Thomas: "Does he understand about the Trainbot code Amy, it is not something I could just give an engine just because he wants to be one."

Amy: "I had tried telling him dad, he is as you and the older engines told us about. He is too stuck up to listen and get this he believes he could be a leader just because he is a Private engine." Thomas did not like the sound of that, the Matrix it self chosen Thomas to be the Train Prime, due to his devotion to the Northwestern Railway, and The Trainbot cause as well.

Thomas: "Spencer is going to be disappointed about that one Amy, only the matrix chooses the leader to be a Prime. He must learn everything included in the Train Prime code, to not look one above the rest because of a certain class of engine, but what lies in his heart. A Prime must be true to the honor of the Train Primes, to continue the memory of the Legacy they left in the matrix itself. It cannot be given unless someone with understanding and honor, can posses the matrix to become the next prime."

 _Insignia exchanged from the Autobots with a 1 next to it to the Decepticons_

Deep below the wave The Decepticon leader Megatron finally allowed for Soundwave to eject Laserbeak, to scan the Island for new information not to include new issues, and development that could be of use to Megatron. As laserbeak continued his search for the information, spots a new silver streamed engine onto the Island. From there following below radar, and hope from Thomas's inner warnings about decepticon movements. The engine was Spencer, who was waiting for Amy to return with Thomas in hopes to be a Trainbot. Just then Spencer and Laserbeak had heard two similar whistles it was both Thomas and Amy coming into view stop in front of Spencer then Thomas Transformed from engine mode into Robot mode in front of the silver engine who just looked and became amazed of Thomas's new ability then spoke.

Spencer: "Hello Thomas, nice to see you in your new role as a trainbot and was wondering if you could use a new leader for the Trainbot way of doing things under this engines role as a leader if you know what I mean Thomas." Thomas does know what he means but is not going to give Spencer what he wanted, then spoke to the silver engine with a stern look and made sure the message could stick onto Spencer's Funnel. Although Thomas know too well, that Spencer is hard to convince.

Thomas: "Listen Spencer, the reason why I am a Train Prime. Is because the Matrix of the Train Primes entrusted me to Protect the memories and the legacy of the Train Primes of the past. This isn't something that can be passed just because you want to be a Prime. It must be earned under the Train Prime Code. For that to happen Spencer, is the start listening to the Trainbot code first if you want for the others to trust you. Only the Train Primes can choose, who can be entrusted with the matrix to become the next Prime." As Thomas explains to Spencer about the Matrix, Laserbeak sends the message to Megatron about the conversation between Thomas and Spencer. This interest the Lead Decepticon, to come up with a plan to allure Thomas with the silver engine in question.

Megatron: "Interesting. It appears that silver engine is looking to become a Prime with the Trainbots. This could be of good use to me."

Starscream: "And how pre-tell all mighty Megatron, are you going to use that silver bucket head be any use for us?"

Megatron: "It appears the bucket head is more arrogant than the dimwitted Dinobot Grimloc. And can be allured to become our go between Opthomas Prime, and removal of the Matrix itself. So, this is what we will do."

 _Insignia exchanged from the Decepticons to the Autobots with a 1 next to it._

Back with Thomas and Spencer the conversation was just over, and a disappointed silver engine rolled back to the summerhouse, unable to convince Thomas his allowance into the trainbots. As he rolled back he is still convinced that he could be a prime and kept complaining and grumbled about it. As he (Spencer) kept going and complaining, Gordon without Otis and Otto rolled alongside him hearing all about Spencer wanting not just to be a Trainbot but a Prime as Well.

Spencer: "I could be a great trainbot leader, if only I was the one who those Train Primes chose to be instead of a little tank engine like Thomas." Gordon was cross on what Spencer had said and did know why the train Prime Chose Thomas as a Train Prime.

Gordon: "The only reason Thomas is a Prime Spencer, because of his nobility to both the Northwestern Railway and the Trainbot Cause. Let us not forget that we almost lost most of our fleet to those cold hearted Decepticons while collecting the Islands coal into engergon cubes. Most of us have gone through the transformation while under repairs from the Decepticons dirty work, while others like myself have joined in the cause for our fellow engine and human friends alike to defend. In case the Deceptcions ever to cause mischief to the Island again." After that Gordon gone of towards the base, leaving Spencer all alone still unconvinced.

Just before he reaches the junction to the summerhouse he heard a voice call out to him.

"": "A pity you could not be a Train Prime with Opthomas Prime as leader of the trainbots now could you?" Spencer was startled when he heard the voice, then spoke out with a hint of fear.

Spencer: "WH-Who ever you are, Do- Do not come any closer, I-I have plenty of friends here who can really kick your tenders."

"": "Friends you called them, they did not appear to be friends if they just could not let you be a trainbot that you wanted to be. From what I could see you could be a great Prime if only the present TrainPrime was not so stubborn right." Spencer was caught off guard for the moment.

Spencer: "Yes I could be a Prime, but Why are you telling me this?"

"": "Oh, I was just having an idea that could convince Your small blue friend your Potential to be a prime. All you need to do bring him to a secluded location where you two could be alone from everyone else."

Spencer: "And what will happen when and if I bring him to the location in question, how would that allow for me to be a Prime?" After saying this a shadow was moving through the trees, as a pair of legs revealed just a bit of the source of the voice.

"": "You will know in time my eager friend, and soon all the earth will know your place as a prime over the present Prime now. And the only way to do this is to listen to what I have to say." As Spencer listening voice only the camera pans over to the left to reveal Megatron in his Winchester hand gun form to avoid detection from Thomas's senses and their base computers as well.

Wow Spencer is being convinced of becoming prime due to Megatron voice over to the silver engine, about what to do with Thomas. Will they succeed, will Thomas get the message in time to prevent a possible victory of the Decepticons, over the Trainbots of Sodor. Find out on our next adventure of a Sudrian Transformation. Till next time.


	12. A Silver Experience part 3

**A Crossover story between Thomas the Tank engine & Friends and the **

**Generation 1 Transformers**

 **Thomas the Tank engine & Friends **

Written by the Rev. W Awdry.

Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers**

Owned by Hasbro.

OCs owned by blackboard26

* * *

 **A silver stream experience part 3**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation, Spencer along with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford learned about the latest changes to the Island and the engines due to visitors from another world. Engaging in a Millennium long war, and gaining enough energon to finishing it, but the engines of Sodor became caught into the fighting since discovering the Island for its coal and near destruction of the Island's engines resulting them to become the Trainbots of Sodor. Due to Spencer's arrogance decided that he should be in charge since he is a grand engine but is reminded that only by the Train Prime Code that Thomas is the Prime in Charge. A disappointed Spencer is then spoken to by a voice belonging to Megatron hidden to avoid Thomas's ability of detecting him (Megatron) and gives the silver engine an opportunity to become a train prime.

 **Now.**

Spencer is still looking around trying to find the source of the voice, very puzzled about the Idea of becoming a prime. "How in the world should I trust you, I do not even know who you are?" While still undercover Megatron allowed for the nearby Soundwave to bio Scan Spencer to see how to use the form of Spencer to Megatron's advantage This was more than enough time for the scans before a familiar whistle came from behind Spencer. (Whistle) Peep. Peep. It was Thomas with Optimus Prime along the road Following Thomas's senses about Megatron's Intentions.

 **Thomas** : "Spencer move away from there and head for the summerhouse, the Decepticons are in the area stay there until we give the all clear." Spencer waisted no time and returned to the summerhouse, while Thomas and Optimus Prime transformed into robots and called the Decepticons out.

The Decepticons how ever got what they came for and decided to come back more prepared. Both Thomas and Optimus Prime stopped and turned to each other of what the Decepticons are planning next.

 **Thomas: "** I do not like the looks of this Optimus Prime, who knows what Megatron could be feeding into Spencer."

 **Optimus Prime** : "I am not too sure at the moment, let us be sure that Megatron did not led that Silver engine on the wrong path."

Then they both decided to return to the Trainbot base for further updates. As they entered the base opening to see the replacement for Hiro, for whenever he himself is called away like the others into battle with the Autobots. Her name is Surakiru, she is more a lilac color than black. Then was explained to her by her father all he did before coming to Sodor what happened since, and what is to be expected from her when she is given the task of becoming the next Master of the railway. Along with the Surakiru, is the new Diesel Shunter for the Ffarquar quarry, her name Valerie who happens to be browner like toby except she is a Diesel engine. Soon the elder of the two engines taught everything they knew about the railways their jobs and how to perform. At the end of it all, the time was now for Optimus Prime and Thomas brief the two teams about the latest events of the Decepticons.

 **Thomas** : "We need to be careful, Megatron was with Spencer earlier this evening, and not too sure what he has planned with Spencer. We are lucky that we got there before someone could have gotten hurt."

 **Gordon:** "Spencer. Spencer with Megatron. This is absurd, we need to keep a close eye on Spencer since he is still convinced about becoming the next Train Prime."

 **Optimus Prime:** "I am not too sure that Megatron actually shown himself to Spencer since Thomas can only sense the Deceptcions, before exposing themselves to the silver engine. However, we did not know what Megatron has planned we just needed to be ready before he can strike again."

 _Insignia Exchanged from Autobots with a 1 next to it to the Decepticons_

Deep below the wave of the ocean depths, the return of Megaton and Soundwave meant that they are just coming up with a new plan to rid the planet of both trainbots and Autobots alike.

 **Starscream:** "So Tell us Megatron what exactly are you doing with that Silver engine images, since no Decepticon could not bring down Opthomas Prime and his trainbots no matter how great your plans can be."

 **Megatron:** "You will know soon enough Starscream, with the information Soundwave had gathered about that Silver Buffoon to make our next strike. By creating enough transforming engines to make the Trainbots to believe the silver one has been on the decepticon side when we allure the silver engine into a holding trap, since I still do not trust any engine who belongs to any humans to interfere with my plans."

 **Skywarp:** "How will these engines be made Megatron, we may have technology form Cybertron, but the Trainbots from that other planet had the technology to make any engine into trainbots. We do not know what is in the metal to make a trainbot. Even those little engines of that Narrow-gauge railway were proven too much for any Decepticon to handle."

 **Megatron:** "We just have to find the right thickness of the metal to make the engines drones to combat the Trainbots of Sodor, long enough to make what ever damage that can be done to Opthomas Prime and his Trainbots. I will do what is necessary to exterminate those out of date locomotves in to the scrap heap."

 _Insigina exchanged from the decepticons to the Autobots with a 1 next to it._

Thomas just excuses himself from everyone and Optimus Prime to find his mental spot again to receive knowledge from the Train Primes. Soon Thomas find his spot again and was about to make contact until he turned to find Edward, Percy, and Rosie to learn from the Train Primes also.

 **Edward** : "Sorry for starling you Thomas but I also want to learn from the Trainbot elders on how to help you."

 **Percy:** "We are just worried for you Thomas, because you are my best friend and want to help out the best I can for you."

 **Rosie:** "I agree of wanting to help too Thomas, I have been with you since the beginning of a Trainbot. And I Love you too much to let that Monster Megatron Destroy you again." Both She and Thomas held hands and came to embrace each other in a hug for comfort and assurances and a kiss of passion before turning back to each other before Thomas spoke again.

 **Thomas:** "I love you too Rosie." Then let's go of Rosie and return his attention with the other two in agreement. "Alright you all want to join me in connecting with the Train Primes?" The other three nodded yes and Thomas turned to the matrix of the Primes who then signaled the OK for the others to be acknowledge by the Train Primes of the past. "Then gather around, the light of the Primes as we hold hands together kneel down and allow for our minds open to let the Primes of the Trainbot past fill our minds and hearts with knowledge we seek." They did so and allowed their minds to wonder as the light of the Primes flared and then the image of one of the Primes has revealed the reason for Megatron to find Spencer.

 **The Train Prime of the Past:** "Megatron is seeking to create his own army of engines, to combat the Tainbots of Sodor. He does not intend to use the Silver engine Spencer, but to use his form to create some confusion with a copy of the engine when he allures the real Spencer into a trap. The engine itself will not be on its own senses while under the influence of the Decepticons. But instead of creating one engine, there will be multitudes of such engines into transforming drones. By using the numbers in combat and with thicker metal for the creation of this fleet of cloned A4s, in hopes to destroy the trainbots. It will be up to all of you to learn about the new threat on your existence and be sure to know the drones are still under strength and can still be broken by trainbots especially a Train Prime. The Autobots however will be needing your help from the onslaught of the train drones Megatron plans to set lose soon." Soon all that was revealed to them and soon the Train Primes turned their attention to something else. "The devotion of your friends is what's needed into the way of the Primes, it is up to you Opthomas Prime to see their way of the Train Prime Code, to become Primes as well." After waking up from their mediated states all four Trainbots rose up and Thomas began Summoning the light that would allow his friends and girlfriend Rosie to become his fellow Train Primes. First, he sends the first of the light to Edward.

 **Thomas:** "Edward, because of your devotions and determination of the railway and our new lives as Trainbots I will anoint you as Edwardious Prime, The Prime of wisdom and determination." Then turns to his best friend Percy. "Percy, because you are best friend who does his best no matter how great the job may be, is truly deserving to be a Prime and because of this you are given the honor of becoming Perc-ious Prime, The Prime of nobility and bravery." Percy just peeped twice with joy, turned and hugged his best friend for this with a chuckle from Thomas who just turned to his Girlfriend for the last prime Summon. "Rosie because of your constant knowing everything about being a trainbot as I am, and how close you are to my own skills as well. I will anoint you Rosieus 1 Prime, who is equal in everything I am as a train Prime and Trainbot as well." Overwhelmed she hugged and kissed Thomas again for the opportunity to give all she has as a prime and determined not to let Thomas and the others down.

Wow a new wave from both the Decepticons and the Trainbots alike, will the new changes to the Trainbot order be enough to make Megatron to take a hike or will the new threat to the trainbots be too much for the Trainbots to handle Find out next time on A Sudrian Transformation. Till Next time.


	13. Engine Generations

**A Sudrian Transformation**

* * *

this is not an episode. it is the list of the generation of the engines in this story

 **Engine generations. Standard Gauge**

 **Generation 1 engines** **Generation 2 engines**

1 Thomas the tank engine 1 Amy the tank engine

2 Edward the blue engine 2. Genny the Blue engine

3 Henry the Green engine 3 Danny the Green engine

4 Gordon the Big engine 4 Otto the big engine(red)

5 Otis the Big engine(green)

5 James the Red engine 6 Jason the red medium engine

6 Percy the Small green engine 7. Chrisey the Small Green engine

7 Toby the steam tram 8 Wally the Steam Tram

8 Duck the great western Pannier tank engine 9. Weiss The Great western Pannier tank engine

9 Donald the Caledonia engine 10. Sheldon the Caledonia engine (Black)

10\. Douglas. The Caledonia engine 11. Glenda the Caledonia n engine (Caledonia blue)

11\. Oliver the great western engine 12 Dillon the Great western engine

Mavis the Ffarquar quarry engine Valerie the Ffarquar quarry engine (brown)

Emily the Emerald sterling engine Gregory the Emerald sterling engine

Rosie the USA Tank engine Brandon the USA Tank engine (Red)

Hiro the master of the railway Surakiru the Japanese engine

 **Narrow Gauge engines**

1 Skarloey 1 Ruben (Burgundy)

2 Rheneas 2. Brandy (light Orange)

3 Peter Sam 3 Isis

4 Sir Handle 4 Russel

5 Dunkin 5 Carlin

6\. Luke 6 Dawn

7 Rusty 7. Dustin

* * *

These are the older generation of engines with their younger counterparts. I have paired them up to have the idea of which engine is closer related to who.


	14. A Silver Experience part 4

**A crossover story between Thomas the tank engine & Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers. **

**Thomas the Tank engine & Friends **

By the Rev. W Audry

Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers**

Owned by Hasbro

 **A Silver Experience part 4**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation. Spencer the silver engine returned to the Island of Sodor, to discover that the other engines have become The Trainbots of Sodor after a series of events involving the alien robots from the planet Cyberton, that allowed for the transformations of the engines to take place. Spencer was still convinced about becoming a Trainbot as well as a Prime, non the less was turned down due to the requirements of the Trainbot cause to become a prime. While the silver engine was coaxed by a hidden Megatron who took enough time with the silver engine for his third in command to scan the A4 engine for the decepticon leader to create clones of the A4s to abstract the Trainbot leader Opthomas Prime. However, the train prime Opthomas Prime have discovered the decepticons near Spencer and warned the silver engine to return to the summerhouse for clearance. Then Opthomas Prime and Optimus Prime revealed the latest developments and are convince that Spencer and Megatron must be working together. Just as Thomas was about to reconnect with the train Primes again was approached by three of his friends Edward, Percy, and Rosie in wanting to help Thomas more by learning by the Primes with their head friend, and in turned from the Train Primes gave the clearance of who Thomas chooses to become primes along with him.

 **Now**

Thomas, Rosie, Edward, and Percy just emerged from the light of the train primes, and revealed the new primes in Edward, Percy, and Rosie much to everyone's surprise. Thomas then explained the reasons for creating new primes to help strengthen team and find resources on how to confront the Decepticons on any of their schemes to conquer the earth.

Thomas. "I allowed for Edward, Percy, and Rosie into the roles of Primes, due to their devotions to learn from the Train Primes of the past as I do. So, I appointed Edward as Edwardious Prime, of wisdom and devotion, Percious Prime due to his bravery and determination of getting a job done, and Rosie is Rosiemus 1 Prime due for being as an equal in strength and skill as I am, in the trainbot cause." The other engines and Autobots listen very carefully and now know that there will be new primes to follow, even though Thomas is still the head train prime of the group. While most of the engines congratulate their fellow engines into the roles of a prime, those like James believes he should also could have been chosen to be a prime. Feeling a little disappointed excuse himself from the group, to allow for himself time away to understand the new developments. Not before a yellow Lamborghini notice his departure and wanted to know what was on the red engine's mind and followed him.

Sunstreaker. "Anything wrong James, has something begin to spoil your red paint?" Hopes to gain the red engine's attention, who (James) turned to his yellow Autobot friend about the others becoming primes.

James. "Suntreaker have you ever wanted to be a Prime, due to how splendid of a mech you happen to be?"

Suntreaker. "No, I have high respects in Optimus Prime and Opthomas Prime due to their devotion to their roles as primes. They put our safety on the line first before we ever head out to combat the Decepticons. That way we know they have our interests first, and in turn we give our alliances in the Autobot cause. We usually don't think about rewards, just returning from a fight with everyone you left with in return is reward enough." James is listening to Sundtreaker, and hearing every word, it is best to return with everyone who would leave for combat, instead of one over the other and it would sound selfish if James continues to have thoughts like this.

James. "You know what Sunstreaker, you are right. I just have a bit of the old James within me, about wanting the attention. It has been a habit of mine since becoming part of this railway, since painted red after my accident on my first day here on the Island. If it was not for Thomas who helped rescue me on that day, I would not have been the engine, nor the trainbot that I am today." Sunstreaker smiled at the red engine and know the fact he helped rethink his duties as a trainbot.

Sunstreaker. "I am just glad I could help James, just remember that Thomas has the best interest of the team first and foremost. He does respect everyone who has joined to be a trainbot. A lot like how Optimus has our interest in his spark and does what he can to keep us safe and in check."

 _Insignia exchanged from the Autobots with a 1 next to it to the Deceticons_

Deep below the ocean waves into the Decepticon base Megatron ordered the Constructicons to create a machine that can mass produce the A4 Drones to fight the Trainbots long enough to create damage before the trainbots can destroy the drones. Megatron has given them the ability to transform to combat the trainbots, while try and gain access to the trainbot leader. When they transform they have a body like Megatrian except for a face is a faceless plate across the smoke box. Megatron looked over at his new fleet of engine drone warriors, in hopes to put a dent in the hauls of the Trainbots especially Opthomas Prime.

Megatron. "Soon Starscream, we will put our plan into effect. Since the Train Prime knows how to get around that puny Island. It may be best to allure him off the Island, and into our grasps is our best bet."

Starsceam. "How exactly are you going to allure him to us, he is tied heavily to that Island would not budge from it."

Megatron. "That is what our engine drones are for, since they resemble that silver engine so much. That I will use them to capture the Duke and Duchess of Boxford as our prisoners. In exchange for his total surrender both as a trainbot and as a train prime all together. Muahahahaha!"

 _Insignia exchanged from decepticons to the Autobots with a 1 next to it_

Back on the Island of Sodor, Thomas was once again alerted by the prime elders about Megatron's attempt to use the engine drones to capture the Duke and Duchess of Boxford in exchange for Thomas's place as a Prime and a Trainbot. Then Thomas alerted Optimus, Edward, Percy and Rosie, about his latest predictions about Megatron's motives.

Optimus Prime. "So Megatron is creating drones of Spencer, to capture the Duke and Duchess of Boxford in exchange for your position as a Prime and trainbot."

Thomas. "That is right Optimus, by using a duplicate of Spencer would allow for Megatron to make his move without alerting anyone on the Island. Except for myself who can sense these things, but not how the next phase would end up."

Edward. "Then it would be a best guess to search the whole Island to locate these looks alike of Spencer before they strike."

Thomas. "Just be careful to locate the right drone that may have the Duke and Duchess of Boxford due to the fact they could appear without knowing which the Duke and Duchess would have been imprisoned."

Percy. "Thomas do you think to contact Sir Topham Hat about the new predictions?"

Thomas. "I have Percy, the moment I sense what the decepticons are up too, I explained to Sir Topham Hat about the Threat to The Duke and Duchess of Boxford. To have him to alert the People and the children about looking out for unknown A4s before they strike."

Optimus Prime. "In the mean time we should search the Island of where he A4 drones would strike next." Then the Primes called for the groups for the Briefing and the understanding of what to expect. "Autobots, Trainbots Opthomas Prime has confirmed about the new threat to the Island."

Opthomas Prime. "Megatron has alerted the Constructicons to create a fleet of A4s Spencer's class to find and capture the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, in exchange for my position both as a Prime and a trainbot all together." The other Autobots and Trainbots listened and learned that Spencer is not helping the Decepticons after all but a fleet of the silver engine's class as drones to capture the Duke and Duchess of Boxford.

Gordon. "So, Spencer is not working for Megatron at all, I am glad but Priority of our special Guests to the Island in danger from the Decepticons. That is most Disgraceful."

James. "Not to mention Disgusting."

Henry. "Despicable is a way to finish this off."

Thomas. "The best way to make sure to find the right engine before it could strike is where we should once again split into respective groups around the Island. Each Group will be led by a prime."

Optimus Prime and Opthomas Prime. (OP) Autobots (Thomas) Trainbots (OP) Transform and Roll out (Thomas) Transform Full steam ahead.

Both teams transformed into 4 respective groups to search the Island for the A4 drones, the engines on rail and the Autobots on the Roads, above the skies both Harold and Powerglide, teamed up in the Air in hopes to spot any engine that may resemble Spencer.

The Duke and Duchess of Boxford had been alerted by Sir Topham Hat and had been advised to head for the Hat Manor for safety, As Spencer just approach the Platform of the summer house only to be stopped short by a figure just in front of the original A4. Spencer took a big gulp and looked up to see a towering mech that looked like him only faceless.

Spencer. "Who ever you are, stay where you stand. We do not want any trouble from unknown Mechs on the Island." The Mech said nothing and ignored the Silver engine and grabbed the engine by his undercarriage to be tossed off the tracks and unable to move to rescue his Duke and Duchess from this A4 wannabe. "Hey, stop, just leave my Duke and Duchess alone you Monster." The drone did no such thing and continued to collect the Duke and Duchess much to Spencer's Horror. The only thing left to do is sound the alarm with his Whistle for help. (Whistle) Whoop, whoop, whoooop. "Help! Help! They are taking my duke and Duchess away, Help Whoop, Whoop, Whooop." The Drone Transformed into engine form and raced away to meet up with his master Megatron. Just as the Drone was about to leave he heard engine whistles and wheels on the Rails. It was Opthomas Prime Optimus Prime and Their group of trainbots and Autobots, which include Gordon, James, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Henry, and Trailbreaker. Who then all transformed into robot modes to confront the drone only to have 8 more to fight off, despite how thick the metal is into the engine drones to the Autobots, the trainbots can still easily shred the A4 Drones into the ground, only to find the one who has the Duke and Duchess of Boxford had escaped to the Mainland to an engine yard at a place called Brinlington. A yard that Thomas and James had visited once before. Megatron was pleased that the plan on his revenge on the Two Primes have done nicely. The Drone transformed into robot mode to hand his master Megatron his Prisoners the Duke and Duchess of Boxford.

Megatron. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, soon those pathetic Autobots and trainbots will fall before the might of Megatron. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Oh no the Decepticons have captured the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to force Thomas to give up his position as prime and trainbot alike. Will the Megatron Succeed, or will the teams of Autobots and Trainbots find the Prisoners of the Decepticons before it is too late? Come back next time on a Sudrian Transformation.


	15. A Silver Experience part 5

**A Crossover story between Thomas the Tank engine & Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers**

 **Thomas The Tank engine & Friends**

By the Rev W Audry,

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers**

Owned by Hasbro

OCs belong to both Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **A Silver Experience part 5**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation, Thomas emerged from the light of the primes after the past primes have allowed for Thomas to anoint Edward, Percy, and Rosie into primes due to their devotion to the Train Prime Code, and announced the Idea everyone who congratulated the chosen primes while a disappointed James decided to rethink the Idea only to have yellow Lamborghini Sunstreaker to remind the red engine about how more important it is to be part of a team than personal rewards to either Autobot or Trainbot. Later Megatron commands the Constructicons to mass produce an army of Spencer's Class the A-4s to capture the Duke and Duchess of Boxford in exchange for Thomas's place both as a Prime and a Trainbot as well.

 **Now**

Opening onto the scene of the Bringlington Goods railway yard, Megatron towers over his fresh captives the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. There standing next to the head decepticon is one of the A-4 clones of Spencer's class, faceless and terrifying at the same time.

Megatron. "Excellent, with these two flesh creatures at our disposal not only we make that blue puff ball engine step down as a Prime and a Trainbot. We can also use these two to our advantage since they are part of the British Elite."

Scrapper. "The new A-4 army will work for our favor Megatron, they may bring down the Autobots but still unable to defeat the new Trainbots in combat. We need to find a way the trainbots are made to make warrior trains to the Decepticon cause."

Megatron. "And we will Scrapper, when and if Opthomas Prime Surrenders the Matrix of the Train primes to me, then that will provide us the Information on making Trainbot worthy engines for the Decepticons. And with such a powerful fleet of trainbots into decepticons, not only will we rule the skies but the rails as well. Muahahahhaha." That is not good, let hope the Trainbot and the Autobots have a plan made for this.

 _Insignia exchanged from the Decepticons to the Autobots with a 1 next to it._

Back at the Traibot base both teams the Autobots and trainbots recap all that happened until now and must come up with a plan to rescue the Duke and Duchess from Megatron's Grasp. Spencer was there and was checked over by the trainbot medic crane Relay, from the silver engine's encounter with one of the Drones.

Spencer spokes with worry. "We need to find them fast, no telling what that horrible drone did with my Duke and Duchess. We need to find them and soon."

Optimus Prime. "Calm down Spencer, we will locate the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, but we also need to know Megatron's plan of action will be located next."

Thomas. "I do." Then everyone turned to Thomas's direction on what his findings are. "Megatron had that drone take the Duke and Duchess to The Bringlington Goods yard on the mainland."

James. "Great we know where that is, all we have to do is find them and get the Duke and Duchess back."

Thomas. "Not so fast James, Megatron is also planning an ambush at the yards using his army of A-4 Drones with more than enough numbers that could threaten the lives of our friends the Autobots. Knowing they can over power Optimus Prime and the Autobots with the A-4 Drones."

Wheeljack. "Our best bet that Megatron may have the Constructicons to mass produce the A-4 Drones, to keep their numbers up long enough over power us in order for the trainbots to surrender Thomas as a prime and a trainbot all together."

Optimus Prime. "It is a safe bet, the only way to stop Megatron and his army of A-4s is to stop the mass production. And that means to confront the Constructicons, especially when they combine into the mighty Devastator."

Henry. "Then how can we defeat them if we have to fight off a giant mech like Devastator?"

Ratchet. "Edward and I have been looking into a number of Locomotives from Great britain and beyond and found some interesting locomotives for the jobs."

Edward. "We also looked into the number of engine railyards that may still have locomotives that have not been scraped after the Beaching cuts. In fact, there are a couple of engines close to a London & Yorkshire railway yard that have your class James, that can be part of a solution." James stepped forward to get a good look of the engines in questions and know who they are.

James. "Hey, I know those two Edward, they are Jessica and Jasper twin engines from the same works I came from. But since when did Jessica get those Smoke reflectors?"

Emily. "How in the world are you planning to use them Edward and Ratchet, aren't they owned by someone?"

Thomas. "Hmmm, maybe we should ask Sir Topham Hat and to check in with the controller of that part of London to see if those two could be available to us? And at the same time give those two a new lease in life, that is if we could convince them." It was just at that moment, Sir Topham Hat arrived and just heard the whole thing.

STH. "As a matter of fact, Thomas, I just got word from the people of London and Yorkshire about those two locomotives and said that they are available for our services, after Ratchet and Edward had appointed them to me, and are soon to arrive any minute now." Just then James heard two familiar whistles that he did not hear for a long time.

James Exclaimed with excitement. "They are here, they are really here, oh-ho I cannot wait to see them again, oops I think it is best to be engines to make them understand everything." In Which they did, and James rolled out with his friends in engine modes and greeted the new engines just before the entrance to the base. There in front are the two engines James remembered from long ago before his departure to the Northwestern railway. Both Jessica and Jasper recognized the engine before them, it was James and all three engines hooted and tooted their whistles with joy and excitement. Then they spoke out to James.

Jessica. "James is that you. It has been a long time."

Jasper. "The last time we saw you, is when you were black. When did you changed your color?"

James. "I will answer your questions later, but for now we need to have you hear what we really need you for." Then transforms into robot mode to show what James mean to his two life long friends. "Please follow me into the base please, we will all explain it to you momentarily."

Soon the two engines and James in robot mode came into the base to let Jessica and Jasper a glimpse of the inside. They were amazed about the high-tech items along the base with these other engines who also transformed before the Jessica and Jasper's eyes.

Jessica. "James what is going on, and what is with the other engines changing like that."

James. "We will explain everything to you both and hope what our friends Edward and Ratchet may have planned will help us rescue some Island visitors who may need our help soon." Soon all three engines stopped before Thomas and Optimus Prime to gather the teams to help explain everything to Jessica and Jasper. Then Sir Topham Hat stepped forward to greet the new engines before readdressing them to both primes.

STH. "Greeting to the new engines to Sodor. I am Sir Topham Hat controller of this railway. I may have purchased you to serve as railway engines but these two behind me Optimus Prime of the Autobots and Thomas the tank engine also known as Opthomas Prime may need you both for another prupose". Then Sir Topham Had stepped away to let both Optimus Prime and Thomas to explained everything about from the beginning. Who each engine is, know all the Autobots and all the Train bots, and explained about what is happening now.

Thomas. "Even though we can be more powerful than the Decepticons, our friends the Autobots would be more endangered than we will be against Megatrons's new A-4 army. Then we ask you both Jasper and Jessica allow yourselves to become transformed into the Trainbots and allow for Ratchet and Edward find the right place on the team?" Both engines exchanged a look and was not too sure about joining a railway to fight some alien robots, but after all that happened on the railway since Thomas and the others become Trainbots after the damage done by the Decepticons. And after sitting alone for too many years without any purpose until now then this is a calling to their hearts. Then the two engines whistled for an agreement.

Jessica. "Thomas, Optimus Prime, I accept to become a trainbot, it may not be too often engines are called to save the world from a serious threat. So, I am in."

Jasper. "If James is engine enough to handle the Decepticons as a trainbot then, so shall I."

Thomas and Optimus Prime, are very relieved that the new engines agreed to become transformed, them allowed for Ratchet, Edward, Wheeljack, and Perceptor to work with Jasper and Jessica into their new roles with three other engines whose designs were downloaded to the Trainbot computers on engine classes along with British locomotives among them is Another A-4 but is under the trainbot codes, a GNR C 1 atlantic, and GWR 4900 Class locomotive to bring out the strength of British rails. Then some other engines of American steamers were also built. An American Milwaukee Olympian Hiawatha streamlined steam locomotive, one more locomotive is an American Big boy articulate 4-6-6-4 locomotive for extra strength for the trainbots for tougher jobs. When all are finished each engine will be given personalities from trainbots who are waiting to return to seek revenge on the decepticons for nearly destroying their world. Then Jasper and Jessica finally woken up and was revealed to them the changes were made to them and joined up with James and transformed just like the original with a few things different to their structures.

James. "Wow Jessica and Jasper, you two looks really splendid. How do you two feels now you are trainbots?"

Jessica. "We feel amazing James, we really look like a really useful crew to crack down the decepticons head on with our teams."

Jasper. "It just takes a while for everything to fall into place, we just need to know the rest of our immediate team to come to life to know them."

It was just then Thomas and Optimus Prime were briefed from Edward, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor about the other engines and how the trainbot will use such engines for the Trainbot cause.

Wheeljack. "In order for our plan to work if we are going to rescue the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, then it is best to seek out where the Constructicons Duplicate machine is located to stop the mass productions of the class A-4s."

Thomas. "I am sensing from the Train Primes of the machine's location. It is in an abandoned station just past Kings Cross station at the end of Don-caster line."

When Gordon and Spencer heard this decided to speak up.

Gordon. "Hey, I know that station, I use to haul my services there long before coming to the Island of Sodor."

Spencer. "I know the way too, if we are going to destroy the machine to get my Duke and Duchess back then we should go and seek it out." Then tooted his whistle, while everyone else calmed the two Sir Nigel Greasley's engines.

Edward. "Calm down you two, the decepticons are expecting us to make careless motives. That is why we built the American class locomotives to smell and detect any decepticon activity whether above ground or under."

Soon Thomas was given a notification of which trainbot from the past will emerged with the new engines, then he announces to Optimus Prime the Autobots and Trainbots to assemble to give rise to the new trainbots.

Thomas steps forward to give out what is going to happen now. "Autobots, Trainbots, everyone for these engines to come to life, the Matrix of the train primes will locate trainbots of the past who already know the of handling the Decepticons and since time is on the essence to rescue the Duke and Duchess of boxford. Before we could lose the Two to Megatron's madness." Everyone agree it is best time for those who may want to return to finish up on Megatron who destroyed the world the trainbots have already come from. "Let us begin to find the ones who will come back from beyond and help aide us to defend our planet from the Decepticons." Then Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Rosie gathered around the flame of the Trainprimes to summoned back to life into the new engines who then transformed before everyone. Then one by one each of the new engines saw old friends with the Sudrian traibots before them. Then Optimus Prime and Thomas approach the new engines and filled them in on all that has happened and know that how both Trainbots and Autobots help Protect the earth and each other from the Decepticons then allowed for the new engines to introduce themselves. The GNR C-1 spoke up, "Hi everyone, my name is typhoon." The new A-4 spoke up next. Well look at you all, my name is Lance." Then the GWR 4900 class finally spoke up from the British side. "Hello everyone, I am here to give the Decepticons the runaround,my name is Gentry. Then the American Locomotives started to stir. First is the Olympian Hiawatha class. "Hello everyone, my name is Cheyenne." Then the American Articulate engine is last to speak up. "Hello everyone, my name is Tonka, Indian word for buffalo." After the Introductions the Autobots and trainbots helped the new engines get a better acquainted with each other, before anything could result in a battle with the Decepticons.

Soon the new trainbots will show what they have in store, for their enemies when it will be their turn to make sure the decepticons will get what is coming to them when they roll in to battle, Come back nextime to see how the new engines will defeat the Decepticons, Find out Next time on a Sudrian Transformation.


	16. A Silver Experience part 6

**A Crossover story between Thomas the tank engine & Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers.**

 **Thomas the tank engine & Friends **

By the Rev W Audry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel.

 **The Transformers.**

Owned by Hasbro.

OCs belong to Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **A Silver Experience part 6**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation. Megatron is confident that Thomas as Opthomas Prime would relieve himself as a Prime and a trainbot altogether, by forcing the surrender in exchange of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford safety and return. The Autobots and Trainbots are now convinced the best options is to locate the Machine that is Mass producing the A-4 Army. During which, two new engines from the London and Yorkshire Railway yards came to Sodor on request and purchase by Sir Topham Hat that could help along with five other locomotives built under British and American designs to help aide in the rescue and help destroy the Machine making the A-4 army.

 **Now.**

Deep under the Streets of London, the Decepticons Thrust and Dirge oversee Duplicate Machine the Condtructicons have created. The Constructicons Bone Crusher and Long Haul just came by to brief the two seeker, much to their (seekers) disappointment.

Thrust. "You mean we have to watch this piece of scrap, so you can pound the Autobos, and trainbots?"

Long Haul. "Yeah, good luck on your babysitting duties. Ha, ha, ha."

Dirge. "Thank for nothing." Then without warning the two seekers are smuggled away from the machine, by a pair mechanical ninja robot who then knocks the two seekers out just enough time for the trainbots to enter and destroy the many A-4s that were in the Decepticon hideout.

The two Ninja robots are Jessica and Jasper, the pair of London and Yorkshire railway locomotives who just became trainbots, are now one of the secret weapons of the Traibots. Then the rest of the team entered the Deceptcion Layout and dismantle the Duplication Machine and is no longer useable to the Decepticons anymore. Then everyone stopped and surveyed the area.

Thomas. "Good going Edward. With WheelJack's Ratchet and your help on the Teleportation tunnel, we can appear anywhere in the world without waiting to any boats to anywhere."

Edward. "I'd figured if we were going to use that tunnel Thomas, it is a best bet to sneak up on the Decepticons on a Surprising note." Both Thomas and Edward had to chuckle about that, then returned to a more serious note.

Thomas. "I am glad for that Edward, now the machine is no longer available for the Decepticons to make anymore A-4s. It is time to rescue the Duke and Duchess from Megatron and the Decepticons."

Henry. "How are we going to get them back Thomas? As you said the Decepticons's A-4s are ready to ambush us if we enter the Bringlington Goods Yard."

Emily. "Not to mentions that they have the Constructicons there, and if they manage to become that towering brut known as Devastator for a last-minute push from the decepticons."

Optimus Prime. "That is why we built our new friends to help incase Devastator does show up and give the Decepticons a Surprise back."

Thomas. "From what I am sensing where Megatron has the Duke and Duchess enclosed in box van guarded by one of the A-4 drones." Then both primes explained their plans to everyone Present.

 _The insignia exchanges from the Autobots with a 1 next to it to the Decepticons_

Back at the good yard, Megatron waits for the Arrival of the Autobots and trainbots with the total surrender of Thomas as a Prime and Trainbot alike. Behind him is the Box Van that has the Duke and Duchess imprisoned with Ravage and one of the A-4 Drones guarding the two British elites.

Megatron. "Soon Starscream soon that blue engine will soon have to surrender the Matrix of the train Primes to me if he and the other trainbots want to see these flesh creatures again."

Starscream. "But are you sure about that Megatron, you may know a lot about defeating the Autobot leader Optimus Prime. But the Train Prime known to us as Opthomas Prime, is a total different form of bot. One that most of us decepticons have hardly even know of their capabilities, due to how Opthomas Prime prevents our interception of knowing any of the trainbot's flaws."

Megatron. "They may be different in their construction Starscream, but the one thing they have in common is to protect the flesh creatures of this and any world in the sights of the Decepticons to overpower." Then Turns to the attention of two approaching A-4 with Optimus Prime and a few Autobots that appear in total surrender.

Megatron. "Ah Optimus Prime long have I waited the day to finally put and end of our rivalry and have you and your Autobots in total surrender."

Optimus Prime. "You have us Megatron, but the Autobots will soon rise again and stop you before reign of terror commences.'

Megatron. "Still putting on a display of resistance Optimus Prime, how pathetic."

But unknow to Megatron, the Deceptcions Third in command Soundwave was silenced and was stunned unconscious with the help of the ninja engine twins. To ensure that Soundwave did not sound the alarm to the Decepticons, soundwave was transformed by hand and was placed a container sealed tight. Then the twin engines gave the thumbs up to secretly place detonators on each of the Decepticons's A-4s that lined up most of the edges of the Goods Yard.

Optimus Prime. "Even thou you may stop the Autobots but the Trainbots of Sodor are still very powerful enough to stop you and your decepticons from Conquering their world into your grasp Megatron."

Megatron. "Yes, but since I now have you captured into my mercy, that friend of yours will have no choice but to surrender his matrix and his leadership of the train primes to me. Then we Decepticons will rule the earth by land sea and skies, and soon the rails as well."

That was the cue the Autobots and Trainbots were waiting for, and given the all clear, that when Thomas decided to show himself to Megatron.

Opthomas Prime. "You will never rule our world Megatron, and you will never gain access to the Matrix of the Train Primes. Not if there are actual Locomotives across our planet to take on the call to protect our world from a crazy mech like you, to take down Megatron." Just at that moment the other Trainbots and the remaining Autobots show their alliances and support by transforming beside the trainbot Prime as a show of resistance.

Megatron. "Take one more step Opthomas Prime and your Autobot friend especially your friend Optimus Prime will be at the mercy of my A-4 army. Drones give an example to our guests." But the drones did nothing, much to Megatron's confusion. "You two heard me give a demonstration of your handy work on the Autobots." Still the A-4s did nothing. Then out of Megatron's surprise have transformed and instead of roughing up on the Autobots, decided to rough up on the Decepticons and one ended up picking up the seekers Starscream and Thunder Craker, bashing and sending them to the goods yard walls, before coming up to the Box Van Guarded by Ravage and the Drone by turning the former into a metallic pile of scrap, while Ravage ran to find his mentor who is now unable to be located by ravage until sensing him in a nearby sealed container and it is best to return to the Decepticon base, to leave the rest to battel the Trainbots and Autobots alike. Megatron did not know what was going on and demanded to know. "How can this be possible for the A-4 drones to appose us?" Then the supposed revealed that they are not the drones but to be Spencer now a trainbot and the New member to the Trainbots of Sodor, Lance. "What you and a new Tainbot. Decepticons Attack!"

But just as the attack begun the A-4 Drones of the Decepticons suddenly blew up in a burst of Fire and smoke powerful enough to destroy the A-4 Drones that aligned the good yard.

Megatron wan now outrage of the new developments. "Decepticons take no prisoners." The fighting was fierce as the autobots below the goods yard fight the decepticons on ground level, while the trianbots took down the rest of the drones on the level above. Just as it looked as the Decepticons are on the verge of the downfall, Megatron commanded for the Constructicons to for a final assault. "Constructicons time to put and end to this, Merge to become Devastator." In Which they did, towering above everyone is the monstrous giant of a mech the Autobots and the Trainbots have ever seen. The mighty Devestator.

Devestator. "Prepare to meet your doom, no one cannot with stand the might of Devestator."

Henry. "Pumping Pistons."

Opthomas Prime. "New friends time to reveal yourselves." The new engine soon arrived and transformed before the towering Devastator, then the new engines began to merge with each other into a new form. The Huge American Articulated engine became the main body and head while the two Stream lines engine positioned the front of their smokeboxes to reveal a pair of legs and feet that attached to the connectors of the main body, then the GNR and GWR engines had their smoke boxes pointed upwards to be the shoulders and the tenders revealed the hands and stood tall and strong is the answer to the trainbots of making in case of meeting with the giant of the Decepticons ever is present like now. "Surprise Megatron meet the latest additions to the Trainbot team. With these Locomotive combine they become the mighty Expressor." Then the two mech sized each other up to see who is stronger.

Devestator. "I will crush you into dust, I will tear you into shreds."

Expressor. "Just give me your best shot, scrap iron." Then devastator began to swing to Expressor, only to have it blocked with a mighty crunch of the hands of Devastator, in Expressor's grasps, then with an attempt to make the combined locomotive giant release his hold on Devastator, only to have Expressor duck under a swing of a fist to the air only to spin turn while still holding the giant Decepticons in his grasp, and give a mighty punch to the chest that caused Devastator to bend down to allow for Expressor give a karate Chop to the arm which released scavenger's hold to break apart the giant back into the constructicons who then decided to run in retreat.

Megatron. "No this cannot be, that Towering mech of locomotives have defeated Devastator."

Gordon. "And now it is time you were on the defeat with your Decepticons Megatron."

Megatron realized that with out his A-4 army and the rest of the Deceptcions are now on the retreat. "We are outnumbered."

Starscream. "Let me guess, we retreat." And with that all remaining Decepticons with flew out of the area and out clear sight of Great Britain all together.

After the retreat the Trainbots released the Duke and Duchess of Boxford from their Prison and was escorted back to Sodor to their Summer house by Spencer. While Thomas and the other Trainbots remain to clean up what was left of the Megatron's A-4 drones and have the goods yard back before the Decepticons had arrived. After which when all was good again all remaining trainbots and Autobots returned to the Trainbot base for a well done on another successful mission as The Trainbots of Sodor. There to greet them back through the teleportation tunnel, was Sir Topham Hat, The Duke and Duchess of Boxford, and the young engines who just arrived to greet their elders back from their latest success.

Sir Topham Hat. "Welcome back Trainbots of Sodor, it is a wonderful sight to see you all return after another job well done." Then every human cheered for their returning heroes, and the young engines tooted their whistles while Wally just rang his bell.

Amy. "Welcome home dad, I am glad that you and your friends have returned after giving those Decepticons a reminder that a train is harder to overcome." Then Thomas gave a nod and a wave of two finger for a good gesture towards his daughter, then he and Optimus Prime gave a good job speech. But before they do so, they were approach by Spencer.

Spencer. "Optimus Prime, Thomas I want to apologize for the way I acted from before, I though that If I was a prime just out of feeling important. But after all that happened I now know that Thomas is an excellent Prime. Can you two ever forgive an arrogant stuck up engine like me."

Thomas. "Of course, Spencer, we are just relieved that you did not make any serious deals with the Decepticons. Because if you did then the gift of transformation, would not have been given to you for this particular job."

Optimus Prime. "Now you know the danger that Megatron can be, just be glad you still have your position as a private engine to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford."

Spencer. "Not only that Optimus, I am not just their private engine but to also guard and protect my Duke and Duchess if Megatron ever dares to show his ugly mug around us again."

As Optimus and Spencer shook hand of the matter, an anxious Rosie pulled Thomas away to be alone with for the last ordeal.

Thomas. "Hey Rosie, what's up." Then the look from Rosie's read it clear to Thomas, of wanting to be with him after possibly loosing Thomas to Megatron like that.

Rosie. "I am just glad that you are still with us Thomas, especially on how Megatron would have forced you to remove yourself as a Prime and a Trainbot as well. I do not know what would have happened if things would have come to that."

Thomas. "Rosie all that matters are that I am still here, with everyone here on the Island of Sodor, especially when I am with you Rosie." Rosie could not believe what she was hearing.

Rosie. "Especially with me Thomas?" Thomas nods his head, offered for her to embrace each other in an act assurance. Then both Thomas and Rosie held each other in a close loving hold.

Thomas. "No matter what would happen to me, either here on the Island of Sodor to be a really useful engine or to become Opthomas Prime to defend our world from the ruthless Decepticons. I could never forget who I care the most, and that is you my lovely Rosie." Rosie had a teary smile from that hearing how much she meant to Thomas more than a friend, she was his girlfriend and the love of his life. Then both Thomas and Rosie came together for a loving passionate kiss filled with love and desire for each other.

Yes, the Decepticons are gone for now, and Thomas will continue his position as Opthomas Prime Leader of the Trainbots of Sodor. How long will it take for Megatron to resurface to search for his undying quest of Conquering our world for is rich resources. Find out on other adventures of a Sudrian Transformation


	17. A Dino Surprise

**A Crossover story between Thomas the Tank engine & Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers.**

Thomas & Friends

By the Rev W Audry

Dev Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Transformers by Hasbro.

 **A Dino surprises**

Thomas (Narrating) while viewing the Island of Sodor. "There has been a lot of excitement over the last few weeks here on the Island of Sodor. The Decepticons have proven just how deadly they can get, by nearly destroying almost all of us engines while searching our planet's recourses to restore their home world of Cyberton for their domination of that planet. While our friends the Autobots shown how much dedication in protecting our home and world. With permission of our controller Sir Topham Hat to restore almost everyone who was damaged by the Decepticons, into who are now the Trainbots of Sodor along with the other engines who sworn under the conditions of the trainbot code. In return of our transformation vowed to work along with the Autobots and with guidance by both Optimus Prime and the Train Primes from the past through the matrix of the train Primes to continue my role as Opthomas Prime leader of the Trainbots of Sodor. I am proud to part of a useful crew who call our friends The Autobots valuable allies to defend our world from the Decepticons." Then Transforms and rolls to the The Trainbot base for the morning training area. "The Journey may have just begun; just how bumpy the travel ahead could be? That depends on how well we remember our roles not only as individuals but as well as a team."

Continues to roll to the training area to begin his session with Optimus Prime for a mock combat, along with the other Primes Edward, Percy, and Rosie. Knowing how important it is that everyone sharpen their skills, and agility each of the primes take turns becoming the Subject to overcome. It is not just the Primes who are sharpening up their skills, each of the trainbots and Autobots took the time to teach each other on how to overtake anyone incase if anyone does not appear to be in a proper mind. Almost everyone was taking time on the training field, The Autobot Ironhide was about to seek out the Big Blue engine Gordon, but Gordon does not appear to be in the area.

Ironhide. "Has anyone seen Gordon? He and I are supposed to have a sparring session this morning."

Henry Stopped his session with Traibreaker to answer. "I have seen him this morning about the training session but seemed uninterested."

This caught the attention with the primes, Thomas was first to respond.

Thomas. "What do you mean, uninterested it is very vital to have these morning sessions with our friends in case the Decepticons do come back."

Henry. "Yes, I know, but some how he had that look on his face about being too big for his buffers."

After Thomas and the other standard-gauge engine heard this now knows what could be on the big blue engine's mind and he (Thomas) palm faces in the thought of it.

Thomas. (Sighed) "Oh-No."

Other engines. "Oh-no." The Autobots were confused.

Traibraker. "What do you mean, too big for his buffers?" Then Edward stepped up and explained the big engine's behavior.

Edward. "Gordon likes to believe since he is the biggest engine on the fleet and can be the one strong enough to pull the wildnorwester, makes him believe to be better than the rest of us. Usually after a long run with the express, he likes to take naps while still in view of knapford station."

James. "Yes, and in the mean time the other engines including myself at times, do many of the other jobs along the rails to keep trains on time."

Brawn. "You mean to tell me that big blue engine, tends to be lazy when he could be just as helpful?"

Thomas. "Believe me, I may have been cheeky when I use to teased him about doing more hard work, but he ended dragging me behind the express just to see how hard he works."

Ratchet. "But according to the History of his class of engine, does look like an engine that could be do more than he gives himself credit for."

Emily. "Even our controller Sir Topham Hat has trouble with Gordon on doing other jobs than the Express, or even just a bit of shunting."

Percy. "He usually protests in shunting saying that tender engines do not shunt trucks, I know that trucks on the Island can be mischievous but with a little practice Handling trucks even I have learned to deal with them. And I am just a small engine."

Toby. "Maybe we should look for Gordon and see what the problem is this time."

Thomas. "Actually, I do have an idea where he is, and he is just laying down at the south end of the base location in the grassy area."

Optimus Prime. "Then we will locate him and have a talk about his absence on the training fields." Everyone agree even though the other engines know that Gordon tends to be stubborn on these things. On another part of the Island on the grounds of Earls Estate Amy the tank engine Thomas's daughter had brought up a load of passengers to visit Ulfsted Castle and grounds. While some entered the castle, others went on Millie through the grounds, while Steven took visitors to the Dinosaur Park. As the visitors admired the towering models of the dinosaurs, Steven noticed some movement of the trees behind one of the models. Then Steven stopped in his tracks just as the movement revealed a huge metal Dinosaur followed by three more with one metal flying reptile in the sky who then transformed into robots just before the models. It was the Dinobots the Robot version of the Autobots in searching for their Autobot friends to find out where they go after seeing them enter the teleportation tunnel that leads to the Island of Sodor. The visitors also looked at the robot dinosaurs and wonder if they are also part of the attraction too.

Swoop. (Swanked) "Swoop see no Autobot, Swoop see Dinosaurs.'

Grimloc. "Me Grimloc sure can smell Autobot here, maybe dinosaur can help dinobot find Autobots." That is when Steven rolled up and spoke a bit nervously at the towering robot Dinosaurs.

Steven. "Um, y-you will not get any answers from those dinosaurs." The dinobots turned to the old engine, they were puzzled about a talking train.

Slag. "Slag not know trains can talk."

Sludge. "Me Sludge not know too. Sludge and dinobots want to find Autobots."

Grimlock. "Why not Dinobot talk to dinosaur about Autobot?"

Steven. "Because those dinosaurs are not real, they are just models of dinosaurs of whose remains were found on our Island. Instead of using the remains we just use fake dinosaurs, so the visitors to our Island and up here at the Ulfsted Castle and grounds can see what animal like them may have looked like and admire. And if you are looking for the Autobots, I know of an engine who take you all to them."

Snarl. "Who do you know where to find engine to help dinobots find Autobots." Then Steven noticed that the Dinobots are too big to follow through the tunnel then suggested the other tracks that lead up to the castle grounds.

Steven. "Do you all see those tracks over there, just follow them up to the castle grounds and I will meet you all there." The dinobots did so as Steven just finished the tour with his visitors just to see Amy Still there for a return trip to Knappford, then Steven just rolled up to her to get the tank engine's attention. The visitor also got out of the carriages to view some more about these robot dinosaurs.

Steven. (Whistled) "Toot, toot, toot, hold on Amy I have some Special visitors that need to see your father's friends." Amy was confused.

Amy. "Oh, and who are your special friends Steven?" She was caught off to see the towering Dinobots before her and recognized the robots after watching views with her father about other Autobots besides the ones here on earth. "Oh, the Dinobots, it is ok Steven they are the dinosaurs of the Autobots." Then whistled to get the Dinobots attention. (Whistle) "Peep, peep, Peep. Hello Grimlock, what brings you and your dinobots to the Island? I did not know you were needed on Sodor."

Grimlock remembers seeing Amy while she was under construction when Thomas, Oliver, and Rosie were still the Original Trainbots. "You were the blue Choo choo's girl, right?"

Amy giggled. "That is right, I am Amy the tank engine, Thomas's daughter and if you are looking for the Autobots I can have the Earl of Sodor to call Sir Topham Hat about your appearance here." But Grimlock did not want to wait, he wanted to find the Autobots on his own.

Grimlock. "Me Grimlock can find Autobot just have to smell Autobot on Island." Then he and the other dinobots turn tails down the tracks toward the direction of the Trainbots base. Amy on the other hand asked the Early anyways and agrees to contact Sir Topham Hat about the Dinobots on Sodor.

Sir Topham Hat answered the call from the Earl about the Dinobots. Sir Topham Hat remembers that although the Dinobots are good Autobots but do tend to be on the clumsy side and can be a route bunch, so gave the call up to the trainbot base. Relay was there assorting through the tools when the Main computer lit up with Sir Topham Hat on the monitor. "Hello Relay, where are the Autobots and Trainbots, I need them to find the Dinobots before they could cause confusion and delay on the tracks."

Relay. "They were just finishing up on the morning training session when they noticed Gordon not participating on the field and wanted to know the reason for his absence." When Sir Topham Hat heard this knows the big engine could endup causing trouble with the other engines, so redirect his attention to help find Gordon as well. "If that was the case Relay then I will also find out where Gordon has gone to as well." Then headed out the door and into his car and started to roll up to see the engines and the Autobots about Gordon's absence.

Back at the Southern grassy area of the Trainbot base, Gordon is seen lounging around feeling confident about being a powerful trainbot and believes his immortality.

Gordon. (Thinking) "it is wonderful being a trainbot, I do not have to worry about the decepticons." Or so he thought. It was at that moment the Dinobots came into the area and Grimlock is now sure he found the Autobots at last.

Grimlock. "Me sure Autobot are close, just up this way." But he was sniffing his way where Gordon was lounging, and as he (Grimlock) came close enough to cover the warm sun covering the Blue engine's face, only to have Gordon to open his eyes and was surprise and startled at the sight of a metal dino face to cause him (Gordon) and the Dinobots to scream and got the attention of the other trainbots with the Autobots.

Gordon and Dinobots. "AAHH."

Gordon. "What are you? Who are you? What do you want?" Then everyone else came over to see what the screaming was all about.

Wheeljack. "Calm down Gordon these are our friends the Dinobots who were supposed to remain at the Autobot headquarters back in America."

Grimlock. "Grimlock and other Dinobot want to see where Autobot go when they enter tunnel back at the volcano." Then the rest of the team including Optimus Prime, Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Rosie.

Optimus Prime. "This is the Island of Sodor Dinobots, we come here to help our engine friends who are the Trainbots of Sodor." Optimus reminded the Dinobots about the agreement about helping the Trainbots, after the deeds the Decepticons did to the engines on the Island. "We were just in the middle of our morning session with our trainbot friends when we noticed this engine you found was not among us during training as he should have been."

Gordon. Feeling a bit sheepish in front of the Autobot leader and decided to say nothing then saw the look on the Train Primes faces then knew that he was in trouble. Then Thomas spoke up.

Thomas. "We will discuss this later Gordon you have a lot to answer about missing on this mornings training session with us." And with that everyone returned to the trainbot base to recap and to listen to what the big engine has to say.

Mean while on another part of the Island near the Vicarstown diesel works, A ship load a metal was just delivered. The engine at the works was Diesel 10, even though he caused trouble in the past has gotten over his obsession of scrapping steamies and prefers becoming a really useful engine. He was working with two other engines the black one is Diesel who still can be troublesome at times, and the green one is Paxton. Like everyone else on the Island have heard what happened to Thomas and the other steam engines and respects their work on protecting the Island and earth from the vicious Decepticons. As they were sorting through the scrap, one huge piece of machinery had crashed onto the tracks, then all three stopped to notice the odd shaped piece of metal.

Paxton. "Whoa what do you think that is? Do you think it is an engine part?"

Diesel. "Who cares let us just move this piece of scrap and be done with it." Then D10 stops them before they came close.

D10. "Now hold on you two, we really do not know what this thing is, if it is an engine part it is not of an engine that I have ever seen." Diesel just scoffed.

Diesel. "Just get that thing to the sorter and be done with it already."

D10 Stretches his claw arm to stop Diesel from touching the scrap. "No. We cannot take any chances, we will ask for Sir Topham Hat to bring Thomas and Optimus Prime to see about something we do not know about." Diesel is getting tired about Thomas and the steamies becoming trainbots and believes that Diesels should have been chosen for that job.

Diesel. "Don't tell me you like those steamies to be the trainbots of Sodor, that should have been us." D10 had enough of Diesels attitude about the steam engines becoming the trainbots.

D10. "Listen Diesel, the reason why I had admired Thomas and the others into trainbot, is because the Decepticons do not care whether we are steam engines or Diesel engines they can and will destroy us with out anyone out there too stop them except for The Autobots and now the Trainbots as well. Thomas was given the opportunity of becoming a prime Due to his Devotion to everyone here on the Island and his Duty of a prime as well, and besides Mavis and Rusty are also trainbots and they are the diesels they can trust now." After that the diesels rolled away and D10 Turned to find the workers to contact Sir Topham Hat to reach the trainbot base, to not notice the object is starting to wound up and started to levitate some of the material around it. What possible item was at the Diesel works, what purpose could it do, and should the residents should be ready about its arrival. Tune in next time on what the mystery Item at the Diesel works is on a Sudrian Transformation.


	18. New Enemy New Challenges (Re praised)

**A crossover between Thomas the tank engine and friends, and the Generation 1 Transformers**

Thomas & Friends By the Rev W Audry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

The Transformers

Owned by Hasbro.

 **New enemy, new challenges.**

Last time we visited the Trainbots and Autobots for a morning training session when they noticed that Gordon the Express engine was not among them and ended searching the Island for the blue engine's absence. While on another part of the Island the dinobots made and appearance after witnessing the autobots travel from their volcano headquarters to the Island through the transport tunnel that leads to the Island. Then dinobots search ended when they startled a lounging Trainbot about his superiority and have the Autobots and trainbots returned to the base to hear the blue engine trainbot explained for his absence. While all this was going on the Diesels at the Diesel works have discovered a strange piece of metal on the tracks, and decided it was best to have the Autobots and Trainbots to check out the strange piece, while the item in question began to come to life.

 **Presently**

In a private room Gordon was surrounded by the Primes, Sit Topham Hat had just arrived to see what the big engine has to say as well.

Sir Topham Hat. "Gordon, I did not like the Idea of any laziness among the engine on the railway and I do not expect that to happen now that You are a trainbot."

Gordon. "I was just tired for the moment since we seemed to win every time we knock those Decepticons into retreat."

Thomas. "Gordon no matter how many times we force the Decepticons into retreat, does not mean you can just ignore your commitment to the Trainbot cause."

Optimus Prime. "Even though you all managed to defeat, the decepticons do not expect for Megatron to give up his pursuit in conquering this world and to learn how to defeat the Trianbots in the process."

Gordon. "But doesn't he know that he cannot defeat trainbots? I mean Thomas had proven to Megatron that He is a powerful trainbot."

Thomas. "Megatron may know how strong I can be Gordon, but it does not mean he will stop in searching for information on how trainbots are made and use them for the Decepticons. I considered us lucky so far."

Edward. "It could be a matter of time before Megatron could find the evidence he needs to defeat Thomas, and I for one am not looking forward of seeing Thomas nearly destroyed by Megatron again."

Rosie. "I will go the distance to make sure Thomas is still with us Gordon, as I am sure he will do the same for us. We may be Sodor Defenders as the Trainbots of Sodor, but at the end of the day we are still friends first."

Thomas. "Gordon for the time being I want you to join Ironhide and give the Dinobots a tour of the Island while on patrol, I just hope They will open your eyes about keeping your word as a Trainbot. And no high speeds."

Gordon wanted to protest especially since it was Thomas was giving the big blue engine an assignment. But then realized that the other Primes and Sir Topham Hat was present and could not argue in front of everyone in the room then signed. "Very well Thomas. I will go on patrol as you requested." Then left the room feeling indignant about given an order from a tank engine, especially since it is Thomas the Tank engine. It was at that moment the train primes Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Rosie received a warning from the Train Primes Past. Optimus Prime saw this and wanted to know that the problem is this time.

Optimus Prime. "Are you well my friends?"

Percy. "Yes, Optimus we received a warning from the past Train Primes of a new danger to our home." This caught Optimus and the controller's attentions. "If you two waits for a while, so we can answer the call of the Matrix of the train primes."

Sir Topham Hat. "Very well Percy, we will wait for your return from the light of the train Primes." And with that Optimus and STH left to let the four Train primes to connect with the train Primes of the past.

Thomas. "Come we need to know what danger the Island is facing this time. Gather around the light of the train Primes, kneel down and allow for their message fill our minds and hearts of what they need to tell us." In which they did, as they relaxed enough for the light of the primes to react in a bust of light and flame to reveal a train prime known as Master-gine, an engine who mastered an art of defense know as the way of the shadow. Who materialized through the flames of the primes to speak of who and what they are facing now.

Master Gine. "Greetings Train Primes of Sodor, I am Master-Gine a highly regarded master of defense from the world of the train bots. I am here to warn you about an enemy of the trainbots, who started like everyone who wanted to be proven under the trainbot cause." We see a mech traveling though the core of a spaceship and found himself drawn to the object in front of him. The Object is exactly like the metal piece found at he Diesel works, as the mech reported the item to his superiors the Item claimed the mech to full fill a purpose. "One of my pupils of the Shadow have managed to locate an Item called Dark Core, its purpose is to find engines to serve under its power for destruction of the trainbot cause. And his name is Vile-gine. Who after received the Dark Core became more dangerous that Megatron can ever be. He has the power to create engines warriors to his will by using Dark Core, alluring scrap materialized to create his transforming army of train bots. They will be given the ability to use the way of the shadow for evil purposes, and to defeat them is to use the way of the shadow over power the Vile-gine's scrap army and the use of the light of the primes in each of your matrixes including Optimus Prime to dismantle the core from the main robot and cascade it into the deepest parts of space where it should not be a bother. For each of you to understand the way of the shadow is to allow my reincarnation to serve as mentor for the Shadow way of defense." While still in a state of mental teaching, the four friends communicated to each other through Telepathy.

Thomas. "Master Gine we would be honored for your services to the trainbots here on earth."

Percy. "It would be exciting to meet up with a trainbot from your worlds past, I like to know more about this way of the shadow."

Edward. "It would be and honor Master Gine, but why are you telling us about this just now?"

Master Gine. "Because dark core is here on earth, at the Diesel works where three of your Diesels left the Item on the track. Your D10 was wise enough to prevent the other two Paxton and Diesel from moving it towards a shredding machine. The moment they would have touched it they would have been possessed by Dark Cores effect."

Rosie. "And I bet that returning then to normal would have been harder than to let Sir Topham Hat to handle, I am glad that Diesel 10 is on the good side now."

Master Gine. "Even if the diesels have left Dark Core where it stands now, it is starting to regain the memory of Vile Gine into a new engine form. This engine will be like no other engine this planet would ever see, it will be an engine made completely of scrap and will use his army as a defense and a means to destroy any engine and railway while in Vile gine's path."

Edward. "Is there a way to stop them, even if we use this way of the Shadow you are proposing may take a while to master. And we may not have that long if Vile gine has managed to summon his shadow army from scrap."

Master Gine. "This is where I should help, however I will need and engine host to fulfil this."

Edward. "I believe a Japanese Steam engine type 8620 will be our best bet Master Gine we just need to introduce you while we summon the reincarnation as we build the engine shell for your arrival."

Thomas. "In the mean time we allow for no one to contact Dark Core, we shall announce this across the Island and notify Gordon Ironhide, and the dinobots about any strange looking engines."

After they woken up from their mental state, emerged from the light of the Train Primes to announce the warning of Master Gine, and the new threat the Trainbots and Autobots may have to face together.

Optimus Prime. "Yes, I remember Master Gine. A fine fellow of a mech from the Trainbot world. He was the one who contacted us to that world to learn the differences between the world of the Trainbots and Cybertron."

Wheeljack. "And if I may recall, dealing with the Shadow Trainbots is dealing with the Ninjas here on earth. Stealthy and merciless."

Hiro. "And with the new threat from this Vile gine. Master Gine May be the ticket of defeating the shadow engines of Vile gine."

Ratchet. "And with the style of engine you have required Edward may be the key to bring our friend from the past to help us."

Edward. "I just hope what he has planned would be enough to defeat the Dark Core, before anyone who is an engine would be possessed by its effect to a point destroying the engine in the process."

Optimus Prime. "In the mean time I will pass the word to Iron hide and Gordon about the new threat of the Island and prevent anyone from reaching Dark core."

Switching to the Sudrian Country side where we see Ironhide Gordon and the dinobots riding in Gordon's open carriages enjoying the view.

Grimlock. "Me Grimlock like riding on train, me like watching the trees go by."

Slag. "Slag sees big hill, want to know what it is?"

Gordon. "That is my hill Slag, it is called Gordon's Hill."

Sludge. "Sludge not know Gordon is named after hill."

Gordon. "No Sludge I was not named after the hill, it was named after I, I."

Ironhide. "The Hill was named after Gordon got stuck on the hill with a heavy goods train during his early years on the railway, and if I may recall what Sir Topham Hat explained to us refused to handle it due to his behavior toward doing anything that is not the express."

Gordon. "Well I got the train up the hill after that."

Ironhide. "Yes, but with Edward's help if I recall the events described in those stories of you Sudrian engine by who again."

Gordon. "By the Reverend Wilbert Audry, Writer of the railway series."

Swoop. "Swoop want to hear engines of Sodor stories."

Snarl. "Snarl too want to hear stories of engines."

Ironhide. "May be later you dinos, after we finish with this patrol." Then Ironhide's comm-link came on with Optimus Prime on the other end.

Optimus Prime. "Ironhide do you read."

Ironhide. "Ironhide here Prime."

Optimus Prime. "New orders, you and your group will head over at the Diesel works to guard an item called Dark Core."

Ironhide. Surprised. "Dark Core are you sure prime?"

Optimus Prime. "The train Primes of earth were contacted by a past master of the Shadow of the trainbot world known as Master Gine."

Ironhide. "Master gine, I remember him a good sort that trainbots is."

Optimus Prime. "Indeed, old friend, he has warned Thomas and the other Train Primes about the Possible return of Vile Gine."

Ironhide. "Not another word Prime we will make sure that thing won't touch any locomotives here on earth Ironhide out."

Gordon. "What is this Dark Core we need to guard Ironhide."

Ironhide. "Believe me it is nothing you want to mess with Gordon, it will mess up with your alliance with the trainbots by corrupting the program and your memories of your life here would be erased. The worst part is no matter how hard we will try and reason with a trainbot who was corrupted by Dark Core cannot be restored and must be put down before it can destroy anything and everything in its wake."

Gordon was horrified about the though of his fellow engines becoming too corrupted by an object of such danger. "You mean no matter how much we try we cannot undo the reprograming of that thing's influence."

Ironhide. "But what make is worse, is that Vile gine who was under the influence was harder to stop than Megatron. I suspect it is the reason for Master Gine returning to life as an earth engine."

Gordon. "Then what should we do in the meantime, I mean should we at least try to move that thing to another location."

Ironhide. "No Gordon, dark Core must not be touched by anyone who is either and Autobot or trainbot including you Dinobots as well. We will wait to see what Master gine may have for us when the time is right, and until then we will wait and make sure Vile Gine has not materialized and create his scrap engine army." And with that they ventured towards the scrap yards, during their trip the item known as dark core Is finishing up on creating the most feared engine anyone could ever imagine, even worst that Diesel 10 during his most devious times on the railway. As Diesel 10 and the other two engines witness before their eyes a towering nightmare of an engine know as Vile gine, Enemy of the train bots.

Vile gine. "At last after all these Millennia I Vile Gine has return to destroy everything and anything I choose. Ah hahahahaha." Diesel 10 and the rest left the Diesel works to find the trainbots about what just happened and hopes to stop it before it could create havoc on the rails.

With Vile gine return to destroy everything the Trainbots have sworn to protect. Will Master Gine Arrive in time to give the Sudrian Tainbots the means to defeat this new threat to their home and exsitance? Find out nextime on a Sudrian Transformation.


	19. War of the Engines

**A crossover story between Thomas the tank engine & friends with the Generation 1 Transformers.**

Thomas the Tank engine & Friends

By the Rev. W Audry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

The Transformers

Owned by Hasbro.

* * *

 **War of the engines**

Last time We see Gordon being questions by the primes and Sir Topham Hat about his absence on the training field with the other trainbots and the Autobots. After Thomas assigned Gordon to patrol with Ironhide while giving the Dinobots a tour of the Island, the train primes Thomas Edward, Percy, and Rosie were given a mental warning from the train primes of the past to learn of a new threat. Then the four train bot primes gathered around the light of the train primes and a Master of the train bot defense named Master gine, who warned about an object known as Dark Core, and the dangers it can produce and revitalized an enemy of the trainbot Cause is about to be recreated to finished what he began while under the Dark core's total control. While all this was underway the item known as dark core had just materialized the scrap of the Diesel works into the night mare of a mech known as Vile gine. Vile gine, "At last, after a millennial long absence I Vile gine have returned what I have started on Trainbot world and no one can ever stop me from my conquest for destruction. Ah, hahhahahaha!"

Presently

We see three scare out of their frames Diesels D10, Diesel, and Paxton out of the area of the Diesel works only to be stopped short by Gordon and his party on their way to the Diesel works to stop Dark  
Core. Then Gordon and the Dinobots transformed in front of the fleeing Diesels, then spoke to the big engine.

D10. "Gordon you must tell Thomas about that thing over there, before it can destroy our Island."

Iron hide. "It will be harder to stop if Dark core has it finally Summoned up Vile Gine. Taking him down is no walk in the park we have to be stealthy and aleart at all times if we need to keep him occupied enough for Master Gine to materialized in time to let us know what to do to defeat Vile gine and his scrap army."

Grimlock. "Me Grimlock will help keep big ugly busy until choo choo prime come to help. Dino bots transform and keep big ugly busy." Then the dinobots transformed into their dino modes to challenge the vile gine to prevent him from making is scrap engine army.

Meanwhile back at the Trainbot base the other Trainbots along with the Autobots continue the build of the new Japanese engine for master gine's reincarnation. Making each part count to allow for master Gine's abilities and agilities to provide his knowledge of the Shadow to defeat the viciousness of the scrap engine's army. Now the time was right for the train primes and Optimus prime to allow their matrix-es lights to combine to bring forward master Gine, master of the way of the Shadow. As the light faded away to allow the new Trainbot warrior to stand and make his statement before the crowd of trainbots and Autobots.

Thomas. Bows to greet the Master of the shadows in respect. "Greetings Master Gine, Welcome to the Island of sodor and Earth as well."

Master Gine bows in return of the greeting and announces his return as a new trainbots. "I am humbled by your hospitality Train prime Thomas, I am here to provide services to the trainbots of sodor to face this new threat to your world."

Optimus Prime. Bow the same as Thomas has. "We are honored for your arrival old friend, we are just in the dark about handling Dark Core without your help."

Master gine. "Then let us waste no time my friends for let us begin by understanding the way of the Shadow is to be performed by the light of the Train Primes. Since Time is short we will allow for each of the trainbots and the Autobots the means of defense from train bots of the past until they feel you have all mastered the Art and in turn be part of your weapon against your enemies. All here will form a circle and allow for Shadow warriors from the past fill your programs as well for your friends who are out facing Vile Gine at this moment." They paused for the moment before a beam of light from trainbot past form the light of the Train Primes in to their mental processors. "They will instruct you all into the shadow warriors you all need to be. If you feel you need to master further, then when your next time of training will allow for you all to learn your kata. This will allow for the shadow be your own form of defense." Then they were given the instructions from the Shadow warriors who passed their information into the memory banks of the trainbots and Autobots just the same. "Now the programing has been passed, let us see if the transfer has been successful." They paused for the moment, then Thomas heard behind him the sound of an Arrow being shot and it was heading towards Percy. Without knowing how had caught the arrow just before it hit his best friend. Proof that the Program transfer has been successful. "Excellent Thomas you have just proven the transfer of the defense program of the shadow has been completed, Gordon and Ironhide will also be given the instructions to repel Vile Gine's scrap army. The rest of us will test each other to allow the shadow how to overpower your attackers and find intelligent ways that under minds your opponents to the point of either surrender or defeat. If you feel you're to fall, learn to make a quick recovery." Soon everyone gathered on the training field to test their new abilities. Under the way of the shadow, they are found to be quicker, stealthier, and have better senses. They have the new feeling of the earth to learn where to go on finding places of their destinations to defend.

During this time Gordon Ironhide and their team are doing all they can to fight off the army of scrap engine warriors of Vile gine. Keep making them to overpower the Sodor Defenders with the Autobots. Gordon says, "How much longer until our friends will arrive Ironhide?" Then Ironhide turns bact to the big engine in response. "They will get here Gordon, as soon they feel ready to join us we will continue holding them off until help arrives." That is until Gordon and Ironhide have felt a huge burts of energy and starting to take over the army much to Vile gine's dismay.

Gordon. "What is this Ironhide, I feel like a whole new mech. Like wanting to turn these ugly forms back the scraps they are."

Ironhide. "I remember this, the shadow trainbots must have fused their memories of the defense art to instruct us on how to crush those walking heaps to the ground. We just need to hold them off long enough for the rest of the gang to arrive. So, the primes could perform a light from their matrix-es to create a light prison to encase Dark core as that same lite will dismantle Vile gine in the process."

The group continue to battle the scrap engine army into piles of scrap all over the tracks and Diesel works yards. While outside the diesels continue to watch the battle unfold before them but not daring to show themselves to Vile Gine in fearing of becoming corrupt by Dark Core. Paxton felt scared.

Paxton. "I hope Gordon's group can stop that thing before making more of those creepy engines."

Diesel. "Don't be such of a wimpy engine Paxton, those things do not look like anything scary."

D10. "Don't kid yourself Diesel, those scrap army did look to have the power to destroy anything they have in their sights, we are just glad that The Steamies have to ability to stop those things before they have this railway into scrap." Diesel just Scoffed.

Diesel. "Don't tell me that you still support those steamies into the trainbots, and here I thought you had a hatred towards steam engines before."

D10 "Yes but that was a long time ago, since then I realized it has done me no good to be a lone engine all the time. Since then I have learned to respect the steamies into fellow engines due to how important they all play along with us diesels on the rails."

Then everyone turned to a materialized hole along the Diesel works stone wall, and out comes the trainbots and Autobots ready to begin their confrontation with Vile gine. Each of the Trainbots and Autobots alike confronted each Scrap engine warrior to the point of each of the scrap engines to collapse in to piles again.

Vile Gine. "No, they must have been contacted by Master Gine." The scrap engine called scratcher came beside him.

Scratcher. "What ever should we do master, what can we do to stop them from our quests?"

Vile gine. "We will go into hiding until we can deal with the trainbots of Sodor, we must avoid the primes they hold the power of our destructions. Scratcher call to our remaining team into retreat. Fall Back."

Then the remaining scrap engine army transformed into the ugliest looking engines on the tracks, as they make their retreat. Just as the Trainbots and the Autobots just finished off the scrap engines they faced only to have witness the Head scrap engine and his remaining troups into retreat.

Gordon. "Are we not going to follow them Thomas, I mean should we have put them down before they will cause destruction."

Ironhide. "Calm down Gordon we will get them, they will be just harder to approach then the Decepticons are."

Thomas. "As much that I want that mech down as you do Gordon, I want to learn more about this new challenge the earth has yet to face beside the Decepticons."

Optimus Prime. "It will be considered reckless on pursue the Scrap engines, while under the influence of Dark Core."

Thomas. "Not only that, I may have the ability to detect the Decepticons every movement here on earth. But This new Scrap Engine army will be harder to find since I have no detection on them."

Wheeljeck. "Then it is a best bet to have more focus on Vile Gine, while still keeping watch on the Decepticons."

Edward. "I am just glad that Master Gine is here since he knows this particular former trainbot, and to teach us all that he knows to defeat him."

Thomas. "Until he returns to surface on his conquest of destruction of this world, I suggest heading back to the trainbot base to recount everything all that has happened until now."

Then all engines and Autobots transformed and rolled back to the trainbot base to discuss the next possible move Vile gine could make.

Far below the ocean wave the Decepticons have witness, all that took place on sodor with the return of Vile Gine and his scrap engine army much to Megatron's interest.

Megatron. "Facinting, it looks like those trainbot of Sodor may have an adversary of their own to deal with before they could detect us for our movements."

Starscream. "How do you plan of combining forces that menacing bunch of locomotive Megatron? They look more powerful than the Decepticons but can still be defeated by the trainbots if they find themselves too unlucky to meet up with them."

Megatron. "We will need to convince that gruesome looking Locomotive into combining forces with the Decepticons we will find a way to overcome the Autobots and the Trainbots of Sodor. And when we do this planet and its resources will mine to conquer. Muah ahhahaha."

Wow new enemies of the train bots have just surfaced, the decepticons try and find alliance with the scrap engine army to take down the Autobots and our Sudrian heros. What will happen when the next time Vile gine will surface, and will he be alone. Find out next time when the Vile gine meets up with Megarton and the decepticons to face the Autobots and the Trainbots of sodor. On a Sudrian Transformation.


	20. Commitments

**A crossover between Thomas the tank engine & Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers**

 **Thomas the tank engine & Friends**

By the rev w Awdry.

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers G 1**

Owned by Hasbro.

 **Commitments**

Last time on a Sudrian transformation, the trainbots have just defeated an engine army whose forms came from scrap at the Diesel works of Sodor. The army was created when the enemy of the trainbots was reincarnated with an alien object called Dark Core that can take over any machine robot mind to do the dark core's bidding. Then the reincarnated mech known as Vile-Gine have materialized to wreak havoc to earth network on railway lines and destruction of earth as well. However his plans were cut short when the trainbots of Sodor and the Autobots appear and dismantle the formed scrap trainbots but not before Vile-Gine have discovered that his old mentor Master-Gine master of the way of the shadow on Trainbot world has returned in a new form and given the Trainbots and the Autobots the chance to repel most of Vile-Gine's army enough to make the villain and his remaining scrap warriors into retreat until ready to face the Autobots and the Trainbots of Sodor and his former mentor of the way of the shadow, Master-Gine.

Now

Deep in an isolated room Master-Gine has started a one on one training session with Thomas and the other primes to help focus on mental, physical, Spiritual, and the heart on how to perform the means to defend oneself from those who could not see reason to use speech instead of senseless vile ways of accomplishments. Then stops the session to ask Thomas a question.

Master-Gine. "Thomas, what is most important to you?"

Thomas. "What is most important to me are my friends, family and my fellow Sudrians who have welcomed me and the others a part of their world whether working as an engine or as a defender of our home. It is very important that I need to know what the best approach to anoint my friends' reason to keep up the fight, otherwise I feel I could fail the Trainbot code of protecting the place we call home would fall. And I do not want that to happen while I am still here to do so."

Master-Gine. "I sense a hint of discuss about something, what has happened that made you discuss right now?"

Thomas. "Gordon, when I have asked the engines who sworn under the trainbot code, he vowed to the cause when our fellow engines were almost killed during a skirmish with a spying Decepticon and his little platoon. However, when we agreed to allow for the Autobots to help us be more prepared in case the Decepticons do return, Gordon had the nerve to ignore protocol to a training session. It made me believe that he could ignore whatever order I could give him, even if it was to save lives. So far, the only reason why he went on patrol with Ironhide and the Dinobots, it was because I was not alone when I gave him that order."

Optimus Prime. "I am also not impressed about Gordon's commitment to the trainbots if he believes he could miss a workout session that could better his skills against the Decepticons."

Master-Gine. "And what would bring Gordon the idea that he can ignore you since you are the Head Train Prime of your group. I would find that dis-honorable for a fellow warrior to ignore his head of command especially during combat."  
Edward. "It is the fact that he was supposed to be the fastest and strongest of our fleet to pull the Wildnorwester the heaviest of our passenger trains. It makes him believe superiority over everyone else, and believing he could do whatever he wanted, even if it means ignoring Thomas since he is supposed to be a tank engine while Gordon was the Express engine."

Master-Gine. "Has Gordon ever done other jobs besides his express, because all jobs are important no matter how big or small."

Rosie. "We all knew that, Gordon just has a problem of pulling anything else that is not the express, and usually complains about work he claims under his demeanor."

Percy. "And he usually says that tender engines don't shunt, which was led to me becoming part of the railway when he and two other engines decided to go on strike because of that no shunting non-sense back then."

Master-Gine. "I see, so I sense fear of looking weak for an engine who could pull more than he can give himself credit for. Then I believe that Gordon may need more disciplined, if he wishes to continue the way of a trainbot then he needs more not just strength but commitment. A true master of the shadow needs to understand commitment, and discipline if he wishes to succeed into becoming that warrior he needs to be."

Thomas. "The worst part of it all, he made me feel unappreciated about doing all that I can to fulfil my commitment to the trainbots of sodor, since most everyone here will be looking to me for answers that could help protect our island home and our fellow Sudirans."

Optimus Prime. "It is vital for Gordon to put faith into you as a prime, I do not expect for any of the Autobots to perform under sloppy ness."

Master-Gine. "I have a feeling that Gordon his hiding his potential for becoming more successful both at a trainbot and an engine."

Edward. 'In the meantime, we need to find ways to track our new adversaries that appeared at the Diesel works in Vicarstown the other day. Who knows what they are doing at this moment since Thomas cannot sense them like he could the Decepticons."

Thomas. "Actually, I have a feeling the Decepticons will locate them for us since I can also sense what is on their minds, while still in the dark about Vile-Gine's army."

Percy. "What do you mean Thomas?"

Thomas. "The decepticons have watched our battle with the scrap engine army, Megatron may have been interested in having that screw ball of a mech into Megatron's order of command to increase his chances of defeating us while still trying to subdue Vile-Gine into the light of the primes of Cyberton, and the trainbot world as well."

Master-Gine. "No matter how interesting he could be about Vile-Gine, Dark Core does not bow to weaker mechs if Megatron does try and contact Vile-gine. Vile-Gine in return will resist Megatron and start to attack the decepticons for superiority. Then it will be up to us to find the decepticons and locate Vile-Gine and his scrap group before turning much of England into a waste dump."

Thomas. "Then I suggest we do that, since it is bad enough to deal with the decepticons, to deal with two groups of evil metallic warriors on the loose has to be a nightmare."

Optimus Prime. "Let us hope and pray it does not turn the other way around."

Meanwhile on the mainland on an abandoned part of great British railway line is now a hiding spot of Vile-Gine until he knows where to strike his deadly assault on earth while wanting to avoid the Trainbots of Sodor since there are primes with their matrixes ready to shine their light on him.

Vile-Gine. "This abandoned station will have to do until otherwise, it has enough scrap available to strengthen our army to defeat those trainbots of Sodor."

Scratcher. "What do you plan to create since this is all the scrap we can use, to make a new soldier for your cause of destruction of this world?"

Vile-Gine. "We will use it to create scrap engines to battle the Trainbots when we meet with them next. Did you see who was with the trainbots?"

Scratcher. "Yes, I believe they happen to be Autobots, and not much of a threat to a scrap engine to take down."

Vile-Gine. "And if memory serves me rightly they are still in the middle of their Millenia long war with their enemy those blasted Decepticons."

Scratcher. "Please, they are worthless as a dead neutron Taser, they can easily be crushed under our hold."

Vile-Gine. "Perhaps, but non the less, If Megatron is present, he will surely would want an alliance with us. Not that I am looking forward to that since he wants total control of a trainbot to his cause."

Scratcher. "I am not looking forward to becoming one of his sorry excuse of an army, if he could not overcome the Autobots, then how in the universe could he overpower a trainbot especially a train prime. Pathetic if you ask me."

Vile-Gine. "Perhaps. Scratcher see if these leftover heaps of metal could be any use to us since we need strong bashing types to crate dents in case any of the bots or the Decepticons ever attempt to come here, then we will have the muscle power to over through that psychopath of a mech from reaching into our logics into his will alone to control."

Scratcher began to tinker with the piles of scrap and the remains of some engines on the scene, remembers an engine he saw while battling the trainbots, remembering a certain 42 warship and saw what was on top of his roof and thought. "If someone was crazy enough to place a menacing claw on top of an engine think what else could an engine may also hold to make an even more menacing by placing firing stations along the roof of the engine. Now that will more than enough for anyone to handle before they could come too close for comfort."

Let us hope what He has planned, would not be too hard to approach.

Meanwhile The decpticons are planning to search for the Scrap engine army and make the alliance with them for support of eliminating the Autobots and the trainbots of Sodor.

Starscream. "How do you plan on approaching that horrific looking mech, he used to be a trainbot, but is now under the influence of that will controlling item known as Dark Core. If you ever meet it. And your own will can be subdued by it influence."

Megatron. "We will approach Vile-Gine on joining us on a raid on an oil rig not too far from the British coast, if it all goes according to plan he will do what he can do to those trainbots and let us have the pathetic Autobots for us to deal with."

Skywarp. "What make you so sure that he will want to join in our raid, no trainbot ever trust Decepticons and why should he be any different?"

Megatron. "Every bargain has a price, and Vile-Gine may have his own objectives and may need show of our offerings for an alliance to form between our groups."

Starsream. "I do not trust this Vile-Gine, especially since he can create an army from scrap. No telling when they decide to turn on us when our backs are turned during a confrontation with our adversaries."

Megatron. "Then we will use extreme caution, since they still have the power to overtake a Decepticon and an Autobot. The trainbots however, can handle them, and since that OpThomas Prime has the capability to monitoring our every movement and motive. It is best to use his occupied time to make raids to power stations and facilities across the globe."

Let us hope not.

Back at on the Island of Sodor, Master-gine was meeting with Gordon about his behavior towards his fellow trainbots especially towards his relations with Thomas who is now head of the trainbots.

Gordon. "You wish to see me Mater-Gine?"

Master-Gine. "I have asked you here Gordon, because of your lacking in your commitment to the others especially when they need you the most."

Gordon. "I offer the others my back when they need me to be."

Master-Gine. "Yes, especially when there is danger, but what about other times when they could use your assistance in other jobs besides on the field."

Gordon. "What do you mean?"

Master-Gine. "I had a confrontation with the primes during a combat session, they manage to stay focus on strengthen their skill as combative warriors. However, I found that your leader OpThomas Prime is worried about your commitment to the trainbot cause, and fears of losing a member of his team to lack of commitment."

Gordon. "Thomas knows I have his back, when we need each other the most. I have been right beside him since becoming a trainbot."

Master-Gine. "Thomas is also under stress since becoming a Train Prime. He is the most committed of the trainbots, and is taking his role seriously, the last thing he needs is a fellow trainbot and friend to fall especially if one of his friends end up unprepared to deal with new developments either the Decepticons or even Vile-Gine could conjure while we wait for their next plan of attack."

Gordon. "Couldn't Thomas know what they could be doing, while we wait?"

Master-Gine. "Against Megatron and the Decepticons yes, against Vile-Gine and the scrap engine army, no. This is where we need more commitment in combat with the unknown, instead of a quick victory which could lead to a more disastrous developments to unfold. Now I am going to work with you especially until you know how to be more committed and determined to better your performance not just as a warrior but also how to be a flexible engine regardless of your class design."

So, Master-Gine had taken Gordon under his vision for the express engine to be a more flexible engine. Otto and Otis could not help but to watch their dad do the exercises, to see how much more to improve in the big engine's performance. First Master-Gine explains how important to time everything from the start to the very end. First to time to see how fast Gordon can get the express coaches ready without a shunting engine. Gordon wanted to protest, but then realized that his boys were watching him, and instead decided to perform the duty to give an example for the two younger express engines. First had taken the coaches from the coach yard, after coupling up to his coaches had to use a loop that can take himself and all the coaches to platform 1 his usual spot to take the express. Then as he stops to get un coupled from the rear coach then headed up to the front to change tracks until he was directly in front of the first coach, then procced to roll back until his buffers touched the first coach buffers then was hooked up. After that Master-Gine rolled up to check if Gordon remembered to check his timing with the express from yard to platform to becoming ready to take the express.

Master-Gine. "So, tell me Gordon what was so hard in getting your own coaches to the platform on time, if you could time yourself on from point a to point b and so on then you can actually depend less on the tank engine Thomas or even his daughter Amy and allow them to continue their jobs on the rails."

Gordon. "But it is their jobs as shunting engine to shunt for big engines like me."

Master-Gine. "Is it Gordon, just remember it is up to Sir Topham Hat to appoint an engine to perform on the railways and I can see how most of your Sudrian engines perform their jobs regardless of the obstacles or hazards along the way. You on the other hand have a habit of allowing your fellow engines do most of the work, while you end up just sleeping between jobs that could benefit the railway a bit more than you are allowing for yourself to show. Just remember Gordon what you do in life may be just orders, but there are choices you need to make no matter how hard it could get. It may have been fate that allowed for Thomas to become a trainbot and a prime, you on the other hand made a choice to become one when your fellow engines were in grave danger. Thomas and the other trainbots are counting on you to be part of that wonderful team. If you wish to continue to fight along your fellow trainbots, then let us not have Thomas worry about your commitment too much."

Sounds like Gordon has a lot to work on, what will it take for the big express engine to understand his role, and can he be ready in time when their enemies strike again. Come back next time on a Sudrian Transformation.


	21. Risky Maneuvers

**A crossover story between Thomas the tank engine & Friends and the Generation 1 Transformers**

 **Thomas the tank engine & Friends**

By the rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

 **The Generation 1 Transformers**  
Owned by Hasbro

Other Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Risky Maneuvers**

Last time on a Sudrian Transformation, Master-Gine took Gordon under his buffers to see how to find the commitment from the Express engine. Although Gordon performed perfectly, still un convinced about his behavior towards his fellow Trainbots including Thomas. While all this was going on Vile-Gine and Scratcher found refuge on an abandoned station that still have some left-over engine pieces and scrap all over the area that allow for Scratcher, to create a more menacing locomotive than the 42 war ship he saw at the diesel works a couple of days before. Megatron also interested in destruction of the Trainbots and Autobots, plan to use the presents of the Scrap engine army for his advantage. By pillage earth resources while Vile-Gine and his scrap army commit to chaos and destruction of earth's railway networks across the globe.

Now.

Scratcher is now finished with his new combat engine named Gunner, who has two rotating firepits one on the front and the other at the rear of the engine. Who then transform in front of his new master Vile-gine and showed his two rotating gun pits on his shoulders. No matter where one plans to overtake this mech one must find a way to disable his rotating guns before he can be approachable.

Gunner. "Gunner at your service Master Vile-gine."

Vile-Gine. "This mech may due against the Autobots but what can he do against the Trainbots."

Scratcher. "As long as his rotating gunning stations on his shoulders continue to work, he can be hard for any Autobot or trainbot to overpower."

Vile-Gine. "Perhaps, we need to create more Scrap engines for my Army to commences across this dirt world called Earth."

Scratcher. "As you command Master Vile-gine." As Scratcher and Vile-Gine attempts to create more engine warriors to the scrap engine Army. Not too far from their post is the spying Decepticon Laserbeak, who was watching every move on the scrap engines since none of them have the predictions on Decepticon movements or mind probing abilities like Opthomas Prime does. While the scrap engine army was busy creating their army of destruction, Laserbeak sends back to his chain of command about the Scrap engines movements.

Megatron. "Fascinating it appears those scrap engines know how to create hideous looking mechs on the rails to defeat the Autobots and may have to find ways of dismantling the trainbots in the process."

Star scream. "Why not form an alliance with him since we both want destruction of the Trainbots and Autobots alike?"

Megatron. "Vile-Gine is only interested in destroying worlds instead of plunder, that is the nature of Dark Core. It's only purpose while attached to anyone it prefers to host, will only allow for that Mech to destroy whatever Dark Core will instruct him to do."

Thunder Cracker. "What makes it worse, that Dark Core will force Vile-gine to destroy us since we are considered useless in its eye."

Megatron. "However. If Dark Core can be convinced on becoming allured on a supposed confrontation with the train primes into a combat position. Then it will be perfect cover when the Trainbots of Sodor are distracted with the scrap engine army. While we will deal with our own enemy when the time comes. So, this is what we shall do."

Over on the Island of Sodor, Master-gine is still with Gordon to help the express engine understand his role as a Trainbot, if he still wants his place among his fellow Sudrian engines as a trainbot.

Master-Gine. "Gordon, your next task is to find pleasure in your work regardless the type of train you are pulling. We are going to see how well you pull this line of trucks that are due for Brendem Docks, if you have pulled them nicely then you should have no trouble with them at all."

Gordon. "Trucks, why must we take these trucks. The express is the most important train on the line."

Master-Gine. "Gordon the express only carries passengers that only makes a fraction of the railways image. The large part of the railway is taking goods trains, regardless how it may look on an express engine. Every individual who depend on the railway need and want these items to arrive at their destinations on time. A railway best word of honor is to provide the promise, of a delivery no matter the nature of the trains contents."

Gordon. "But trucks are noisy, and they can hold an engine back. They do not listen to reason at all."

Master-gine. "Gordon, do you not hear yourself. You are protesting on providing a promise to your railway. By refusing to take anything less than the express will defiantly create a dishonor among the railway fleet. And protesting in your duties will cause a rift between you and your head trainbot Opthomas Prime. He is depending you to fulfill the promise you made under the train bot code. If you do not wish to let your team down, then I suggest taking these trucks and not let your railway down." Gordon, realizing what Master-gine was getting at then decided to take the trucks of slate to Brenden docks. Slowly he gained more strength and determination and got that heavy train all the way to the docks. The trucks did play up now and then, however Master-gine gave an advice on how to manage the trucks while in pursuit of his delivery. Then before long Gordon and his heavy goods train made it all the way to the Docks without smash or a muddle. "There Gordon, have you understood all that is taken place here? Do you understand why you are put through these tests of discipline and reform?"

Gordon thought about all that was taken place and What Master-gine just told him about his behavior towards Thomas and the others while under the Trainbot code. "That I need to be more committed to the trainbots if I want for our team to fulfil the promise we made to become the Trainbots of Sodor after our fellow engines almost took trip to the scrap yards. Then I need to listen to my leader when he needs me the most."

Master-gine. "Not only that Gordon, you must also be more flexible in case new developments may cause rethinking of strategies to overcome our adversaries. They will welcome a chance to overtake laziness of an engine who slacks off who thinks over his fellow comrades."

Gordon. "What can I do to convince Thomas that I am on his side, and will do anything for my fellow trainbots?"

Master-Gine. "The real way to convince your team is to act without thinking, especially when danger can lurk from anywhere. We will also speed up on your skills of the shadow, so you too can learn how to be more aware of your surroundings, since decepticons depend on espionage and blackmail to make their mark known."

Gordon. "Then I will do what it will take, to make up to my friends. I want to let them know that I am here for them, no matter how big or small the job may be for a big trainbot like me."

Then Master-Gine remained with Gordon to teach the way of the shadow, so the big engine can keep up on his missed training session from before. While Master-gine was with Gordon training the way of the shadow.

Back at the Trainbot base Thomas was learning another part of the shadow that can have a huge impact their adversaries without even physically touching them. A form of mental contact that can levitate any form live or not, under a chant known as mind over matter chant. While learning the technique to use inner strength and physical contact with the ground can allow for Thomas search and feel for any object all around him and attempt to lift it off the ground, and in this case, he is searching for Annie and Clarabelle among the field of trucks in a yard. Thomas closes his optics and began to feel everything around him, by using a form of impulse from himself to all around his personal center. By allowing the ripples from himself to find echoed impulses that has allowed him to find his faithful coaches while his girlfriend Rosie and their daughter Amy and Son Brandon watched Thomas finally locate Annie and Clarabelle. While still in a meditated state and still concentrating uses his inner strength to slowly lift Annie and Clarabelle where they stood among the sea of trucks in the yard. Then selected where to place his two coaches had gently lowered Annie and Clarabelle on the tracks in front of him before ending the chant and now knows how to use the chant to prevent any physical contact with Vile-Gine Physically, but not mentally.

Brandon. "Wow dad, that was amazing. You actually located Annie and Clarabelle without shunting any trucks around to get them."

Amy. "Now that is how one can find things in a hurry if one need to."

Rosie. "That was Amazing Thomas, any reason you choose this way of the shadow?"

Thomas. "It was just another part of the way of the shadows that Master-gine is teaching us. While he tends to Gordon, I decided to use this part of the art to find other ways to make contact without physical touching anyone. Instead just use the chant known as mind over matter chant, by using the earth natural fields around us, I can use it to help us locate places and people all around the world and if physical contact is unavoidable then that is what mental contact can do to capture and subdue our adversaries without physically touching them."

Rosie. "Do you think I could use something like that during combat against the Decepticons and the Scrap Engine Army?"

Thomas. "If we could put our minds to is Rosie, then we could accomplish just about anything we could be challenged to. However, there is another part of the shadow that can be riskier if finding our adversaries' motives for their actions across the globe and the universe."

Rosie. "And what is this part of the Shadow that have a risky motive behind such and act?"

Thomas. "By becoming spiritually removed from our forms if ever combat may result in near fatal state but not. If our forms do become damaged that will allow for anyone to be out of commission physically. I can be spiritually removed from my form while looking for answers while using the Mind over matter chant. I may seem to be losing life, but instead allow the body time to be repaired while my spiritual self can find where our adversaries could lurk, while coming up with a plan while any of us is in capitated."

Rosie. "You're right that is a risky move, and it could create heartache if you ever perform an act like that Thomas. Just promise you will let me know what you are up to, so I would not worry so much on the chances you make for this team." Then both Rosie and Thomas came together for a loving hug of compassion and promise by Thomas to reassure Rosie if he ever plans such an act for the team.

Thomas. "Rosie, I will do what there is necessary, to protect our home and world. I will do what I must for the safety and security for our Sudrian Life style, with the other engines as well for our family here." Then they both hugged one more time before turning to each other with a loving kiss for their commitment to each other and their team the Trainbots of Sodor. Just at that moment, Percy and Bumblebee came up to Thomas and Rosie for a briefing at the trainbot base.

Percy. "Thomas, Rosie come quick Optimus Prime needs us back at the Trainbot base."

Thomas. "We will meet with you two there Percy." Then turns to Amy and Brandon. "Amy and Brandon, see to it that Annie and Clarabelle are back in their shed near the station."

Amy. "OK Dad we are on our way."

Brandon. "Mom dad good luck you two, be safe."

Then as soon the young tank engines were out of site both Thomas and Rosie transformed into their engine modes to return to the Trainbot base for the meeting with Optimus Prime.

Thomas. "We are here Prime, what is the urgency?"

Optimus Prime. "While you were out practicing your mind over manner chant that I have the privilege of observing on the monitors in the base, we picked up this little transmission and it sounds like someone is alluring the scrap engines out of hiding for us." Then Optimus Prime stepped aside while playing back the recordings from before.

"". "You are challenged Vile-Gine to a one on one combat against the mighty OpThomas Prime, leader of the Trainbots of Sodor. Dare to make waste of the all-powerful Trainbot Opthomas Prime, then all of earth is yours to destroy, dare to fail will result into your own destruction." Then Optimus Prime stops where the recording ended.

Thomas. "That was Megatron, he is planning to bring the scrap engines out of hiding to face us in a combat between myself and Vile-Gine."

Edward. "It is a possibility that Vile-Gine will piece together who made that transition before he could commit into a senseless act of combat."

Then Master-Gine and Gordon after finishing their training session together entered and Master-Gine put in his observations of the challenged made to one of his former pupils of the shadows.

Master-gine. "Even though Vile-gine is under the influence of Dark Core, he still lives by Trainbot Code to never back down from a challenge. Even if another party may have called out on that scrap engine, He will surely be brought out of hiding to face the challenge that Megatron is proposing to Vile-Gine."

Thomas. Is receiving a message of where the combat of the teams will be committed and is alarmed about the location of where the battle will take place. "Megatron is using the combat session to create a diversion while he in question will raid a nearby off shore oil drilling platform to make his energon cubes in the process."

Ratchet. "And with the rest of us watching the outcome of Thomas battling the leader of the scrap engines, leaving the rest of the world open for Megatron to fill his energon needs."

Jessica. "Not all of us, while some of us will watch Thomas battle Vile-gine, Jasper and I will tend to the oil platform to make sure Megatron and the Decepticons do not take the oil from that platform."

Thomas. "I do not want the two of you to try this alone, have a team assembled so there will be two teams to deal with both the scrap engines and the Decepticons."

Optimus Prime. "Since it is Megatron who is really calling the shots, we Autobots will head out to that oil platform and protect it from Megatron."

Thomas. "This is where all our way of the shadow comes into play, use what Master-Gine has taught us. Use the Natural world as our guide to help prevent Vile-Gine's troops to commit to unfair advantages."

Oliver. "Thomas, I feel more than ready to put those scrap engines back to the scrap yards they came from!"

Donald. "We will show those scrap heaps that to come to Sodor, they must be proven their mistake in tangling with the Trainbots of Sodor."

Douglas. "We be showing them for sure Thomas, just say the word and we do so."

Rosie. "Just remember Thomas we are still part of this team, whateveran you have plan against Vile-gine when we meet up with him. Then show no mercy on that traitor of the Trainbots."

Everyone is fired up for the battle ahead, how will the trainbots and Scrap engines fair in a combat with each other. Will they be able to stop the scrap engines and then fend off the Decepticons afterwards? Find out on next time on a Sudrian Transformation.


	22. Shadow Showdown

**This is a crossover story between Thomas the tank engine & friends and the **

**Generation 1 Transformers.**

I do not own any part of The Transformers nor Thomas the tank engine and friends, both are owned by the following.

 **Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends **

By the Rev. W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

 **The Transformers**

Owned by Hasbro

Original Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

 **Shadow Showdown**

Last time on a **Sudrian Transformation** , **Vile-gin** and one of his soldiers completed a new mech for their army by the name of Gunner. The **Decepitcons** have sent **Laserbeak** to spy on the scrap engine army while coming up with a plan to allure the Train bot and the **Autobots** into combat with the scrap engines while attempting to pillage a near by off shore oil platform for the **Decepitcons** energon needs. **Gordon** had continued with life's lessons on his behavior with his fellow **Trainbots** including **Thomas.** While the last mentioned learned another part of the way of the shadow, that allowed for Thomas to use a mind over matter chant to mentally lift people and objects with his mind instead of holding physically. Now the **Trainbots** and the **Autobots** learn about a transmission to allure the scrap engines out of hiding while being aware about another Decepticon strike on the near by oil platform, from where the battle between the **Trainbots of Sodor** , and the Scrap engine army will take place.

 **Now.**

We view over the western part of England where miners were unearthing the Welsh coal into storage bins to bring to the near by steal mills to make the iron into rails and other materials. Then coming from the direction of the abandoned railway lines comes the vicious Scrap engine army, and Vile-gin takes the lead.

 **Scratcher**. "Are you sure that transmission came from the head Trainbot boss?"

 **Vile-gine.** "I am aware that it could have been Megatron who created that message about meeting with the head Trainbot. However, I will not back down from any challenge no matter who committed the outcome of the event."

 **Gunner.** "What would you like for us to do while we wait for our opponents to arrive for our showdown?"

 **Vile-gine.** "First we shall see who has arrived first, the bots or the Decepticons, once we know who sent that message was surely the culprit who committed to the claim of power."

Then while the Scrap engines wait for the arrival of anyone in question, back on the Island of sodor, Thomas decided not to ask the Train Primes about the motives of the scrap engines army. But is now aware that the earth it self can provide answers that no other being can either from the light of the primes, or from the way of the shadow alone. So before coming up with the answer of handling the either evil teams. Thomas along with Edward, Percy, and Rosie, to link up together and instead of listening to the light of the primes, have decided to search for the spirit of the earth itself. As the four train primes fell deep into a mind probe into the heart of the world, the spirit of the earth plays for them the events that will unfold before them. Then envisioned the arrival of the Decepticons, arrival at the coal mine and not the off shore oil platform while the scrap engines will hear from the Decepticons of who transmitted the message only to return the fire back to the decepticons and in turn start to demolish the welsh country side, and dismantling a nearby heritage railway that Skarlowey and Rheneas have their twin counterparts serving at that station. Now it is clear what will occur when they finally arrive at the welsh coaling company, when finally confront the vicious Scrap engine army and to bring Vile-gine and his army into oblivion and cascade dark core into deepest part of space where it will not be a bother to earth again. All four train primes awoke from their mind earth probing time and decided the next plan of action with the rest of the teams.

 **Optimus Prime**. "What has happened my friends, have you all returned to the light of the primes to find the answers for this confrontation we are about to face?"

 **Thomas.** "This time we decided to listen to the heart of the earth itself. The matrixes may know how to communicate with other worlds, and in return decided to listen to the world that we call home. We were informed that the scrap engine army will confront the Decepticons first after hearing the confessions from the decepticon leader. Vile-Gine in turn aim his aggression against the Heritage Railway that some of our Narrow-gauge friends may have their counter parts on that railway to destroy."

 **Skarloey.** 'WE cannot let that happen Thomas, our twins on that railway are going to need our services soon."

 **Sir Handle.** "So are our counter parts right Peter Sam."

 **Peter Sam**. "That is right Sir Handle, we must protect our near relative before that retched scrap head of an engine, destroy our only living relatives outside of Sodor."

 **Thomas.** "Skarlowey, Rheneas, friends we will make sure Vile-Gine will keep clear of your counter parts, and we do so while the decepticons will make their retreat from being discovered by the scrap engine army."

 **Optimus Prime.** "And in the end put a stop on the scrap army engine once and for all."

 **Optimus Prime** and **Opthomas Prime.** (Optimus Prime) "Autobots." (OpThomas Prime) "Trainbots." (OP) Transform and Roll Out!" (Thomas) "Transform Full Steam Ahead."

As the train bot and the Autobots used the transport tunnel to take the teams close enough to take position and wait for their cue when the decepticons arrive. The trainbots will hide on tack side to disguise as another set of rolling stock on the standard gauge lines close to the Narrow-gauge lines of the Tally-in, railway lines. All was quiet until hearing a thunderous roar in the skies coming into view, the Decepticons have arrived believing they have successfully out smarted the Train bots and the scrap engines alike. As they come closer the minors have stopped and eyed who was approaching in to land. The seekers Skywarp and Dirge transformed and started firing towards the workers, scattering them out of the area of the mine and out of sight.

 **Megatron**. "Excellent, Soundwave prepare the energon Cubes, we will drain this coal mine dry. Since the Train bots and those scrap engines are in total combat with each other, this will leave us enough time to fuel up our engergon cubes as we wait for our adversaries the Autobots for us to deal with and that engine prime will be too far away to stop us."

 **Starscream**. "That is if they are too far away, how do we know that Vile-gine is confronting OpThomas Prime, at this very moment. No train bot is ever a fooled by any transmission that a decepticon would announce?"

 **Megatron**. "Even if Vile-gine can know the culprit behind the trainbot challenge, will surely turn to our favor when he decided to attack any railway along the British lines. When he does that will give us ample time to gather the coal into the energon Cubes for our use." That was the cue from Vile-gin to confront Megatron and his deception.

 **Vile-Gine.** "Is that so Megatron. Then how would it feel if we make the confrontation with you and your Decepticons." Then one by one the Decepticons sees more of the scrap engine army transform getting ready for a combat session with the Megatron's army.

 **Megatron.** "You were supposed to fight off OpThomas Prime and his trainbots not us."

 **Vile-gine**. "Why in the universe would I listen to a worthless piece of scrap like you, I can still remember times when you use transmissions like the one you announced for the world to listen to. Using another group to do your dirty work, when I have my instructions from dark core itself. Since it was you who called the shots Megatron, you and I will combat and see who is the more powerful warring mech in any part of the galaxy." Then Megatron starts off with a shot that clearly went over the evil engine shoulder. Vile-gine fires back then as the Decepticons scatter to take part in the combat with the scrap engine army. The trainbots and Autobots wait to see who will have the upper hand. At the same time make sure they do not create too much damage to the nearby rolling stock of the railway. While the Narrow-gauge engines rolled some of the stock to safer places than the coal mine. The standard gauge engines and the Autobots, made sure the damage of the area was minimal. Then as the Decepticons appear to be losing the battle Megatron again orders the **Constructicons** to merge into **Devastator** for a final push back. Only to have Vile-gine use the scrap in the coal mine area into a giant scrap engine called **Malace.** As the two towering giants confront each other to the finish. **Devastator** charged forward to have **Malace** step back as the giant Decepticon ran past then stopped to turn back to the giant scrap engine to have the former a side kike to the face, causing Devastator to stumble to the right a bit, but recovered enough to stop a fist to the face, then in turn counter punch into the jawline of **Malace**. Causing the oversize locomotive stumble just a tad, then with all his might sent a pounding fist down the head down to knock out the mighty **Devastator** to the ground then have Malace, to over through Devastator back into the fallen heaps of constructions who transformed back into robots and retreated back to the Decepticon base. Then Megatron try to make a final assault on Vile-gine only to have that scrap mech, have Megatron into his grasp and held him in a neck hold. "You should know better than to interfere with the Scrap engines of train world, no trainbot of any kind can consider you as a friend nor as an equal. You are weak if you wanted to use the Scrap engine army, into your control. Then you are mistaken. Once I am finished with you, then I will turn every railway fleet on this planet into one giant scrap central for railway engine everywhere." That was the Cue for the Trainbots and Autobots to make their move to stop Vile-gine and his army. First Vile-gine feels a stop of flow of his energy that allowed for him to let go of Megatron. Megatron in turn ordered his army into retreat to let who ever is dealing with the scrap engine leader to their will. "What is the meaning of this!" He demanded only to have the trainbots and the Autobots transform in the yards to reveal who is committing this action against Vile-Gine.

OpThomas Prime. Coming into view of Vile-gine. "You should know better to let down your guard Vile-gine. Since you were so distracted with the decepticons allowing for myself to use my new knowledge of the shadows. And now that you are within our grasp Vile-gine, it is time to deal with you and your army once for all." Then as Thomas still had Vile-gine in his mind hold the rest of the Trainbots and Autobots confronted the rest of the Scrap engine army, using the newly found skills of the shadows to finally knocking apart each of the scrap engines back into the piles of scrap they all came from. Even Gordon who was protecting every one of his friends from being attacked by the scrap engines by using the techniques shown to him by Master Gine. Then ended up confronting Gunner the new warship gun engine who was eager to try his cannon on the opposing army, only to have Gordon to counter attack and with the use of a speedy movement, too fast for Gunner to keep up on has allowed for Gordon to use his blasters to shoot out of his rotating firing stations. With one final blow from the express engine, have broken down the scrap warship back to the rubble the mech came from. Now that all the scrap engines are defeated. It was time for the primes to shine their light upon Vile-Gine to dismantle every part of him leaving only Dark core remaining in Thomas's mind field. "Vile-gine for every crime you have committed that was ever against the trainbot code, have allowed yourself to become too corrupted to be reversed. We the Trainbots of Sodor with the aid of the Matrixes of the train primes and the light of the Autobot Matrix of leadership. Will shine our lights upon you for the Primes of the past to announce your sentencing." Then a light tunnel was shown to Vile-gine then come into view was the past train Primes with the light of Cybertron to announce the charges and make their sentencing.

Train Prime 1. "Vile-gine. It has been brought to our attention that you have committed violent actions against the trainbot world and the planet earth as well."

Train Prime 2. "Destruction of property, vile actions against innocent civilians and their home worlds to feed the untamed nature of dark core."

Train Prime 3. "These are crimes that go against the code of the trainbot world and cause. What do you have to say before we decide your fate?"

Vile-Gine. "I do not need to bow to such codes, I am Vile-gine I destroy what I have been given the command to destroy. You cannot stop me I will return when time will allow for my return."

Train Prime 1 "Enough. Because of your crimes against any universal piece across the galaxy. You Vile-Gine are to be removed from Dark core and have that indescribable item be sent to the darkest parts of the universe to never wreak havoc on any world again." With the sentence finally commended the light of the primes together dismantled every piece of scrap that made the mech and have the light of the primes to send dark core to its destination. Away from earth and anyone who may want to stay clear of dark core again.

After the battle the trainbots and Autobots stayed long enough to check all rolling stock and mining equipment is present and accounted for before returning through the Transport tunnel back to the base on the Island of Sodor. There to greet the returning armies are the controllers and the young engines to greet them all back after finally riding the planet from the rule of the scrap engines.

Sir Topham Hat. "Welcome back Trainbots of Sodor, it is a wonderful site of another victory against the rules of evil." Then every human and young engine cheered and blew their whistles and wally just rang his bell for the return of the elder engines.

Amy. "Welcome back mom and dad, you really showed that traitor of the trainbots, that a true team can really do."

Dillon. "You really make us want to take the mantle with you, against those who threaten our world for their domination hunger."

Oliver. "Let us worry about keeping the piece of our worlds Dillon, you and the young engines keep the trains moving on our railway." Dillon tooted his whistle for the agreement.

Dillon. "Sure, thing dad, it is up to us to keep our railway running, while you and your friends to keep our world safe."

Opthimas Prime. "This was really a test for everyone here who faced their biggest challenge yet since becoming the Trainbots of Sodor. So far, we have confronted Megatron several times, and still will not stop in his pursuit of our planet's resources for his energon needs."

Optimus Prime. "Megatron can still find ways to dismantle the Trainbots, and us Autobots in the process."

Edward. "After becoming aware of Vile-gines nature, I do not believe Megatron will use the scrap engine again even if he ever returns from deep space."

Emily. "And what if Vile-gine ever returns to earth after being expelled from our world after his sentencing?"

Opthomas Prime. "That is if he returns, and if he does we will still find ways of repelling any enemy who wants to turn our world into a dead planet. Then he still has the Trainbots of Sodor, with the help of our Autobot friends to deal with." Then turned his attention to Gordon who was impressed about the commitment to his friend to the trainbot case. "Gordon Thank for your participation of this battle, you have proven to us you are really a true Trainbot to count on." Then offers his hand to the big blue engine to have the former to return his hand for a friendly shake for his commitment to the team and cause.

Gordon. "Thank you, Thomas, and thank you everyone. First, I want to apologize for my actions from earlier, I have been foolish about not taking my role as a trainbot more seriously, it would have really scared me if anyone would have been corrupted by dark core if anyone I knew of was under its possession. And by doing so would have meant that I just let everyone of you down. I am truly sorry."

Thomas. "Gordon all that matters is what we do as a team, I may be the leader of this unit. In the end, I want for everyone of our team to take part especially if they need to report something out of the ordinary. That is the job of everyone who is under the trainbot code."

Edward. "And in the end, as long we all do our part, we can make our world a safer place for everyone who calls earth home."

* * *

This is all for our Sudrian Transformation for now. If there is a confrontation you may want to hear from warring teams? Then I can come up with a new wave of a Sudrian transformation in the future.


End file.
